


Lilac Wine

by Dandelion_queen



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki(Marvel), Loki/original female character - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Medieval - Fandom, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arguing, Asgard, BAMF Frigga, Battle, Best Friends, Chains, Cliches Galore, Collars, Dragonfang, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Glut/loki - Freeform, God of Mischief, Good old fashioned boning, I WRITE WHAT I WANT, Jotun Loki, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunn Loki, Kinky sex, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki/Sif - Freeform, Loki/original female character - Freeform, Lust at First Sight, Magic, Maid, Major character death - Freeform, Marvel Norse Lore, Marvel Universe, Mary-sue me..., Minor Character Death, Mischief, Mistress, Multiple Pairings, Obsession, Odin - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Revenge, Shameless Smut, Slightly Submissive Loki, Sorceress, Suicide Attempt, Swords & Sorcery, The Warriors Three - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, War, Wine, angrboda/loki - Freeform, breast kink, daddy!loki, fandral is cute, horny loki, jari - Freeform, loki/sigyn - Freeform, lokissons, narvi - Freeform, new relationships, romantic, silverfox Loki, sorcery, thanos - Freeform, till the bed breaks, ullr - Freeform, vali - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 56,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own Loki in any way, shape or form but I like to think the Loki I write is more on the wavelength of Norse mythology Loki. He's mischievous and sly but not some overly tortured soul, he just does what he wants.<br/>I originally started this as a smutty one shot but added two more chapters and there will be more. It is the first ever fanfiction I wrote purely because at the time I was tired of reading about Loki being sad or broken so I decided to make him just a pure mischievous little shit.<br/>What else can I add? It's just a love story with smut, angst, mischief and a bit of magic thrown in. Maybe slightly AU with hints to both MCU and Norse and eventually Celtic mythology (?) We'll see.<br/>He's bossy, demanding and yet slightly sweet in this so please don't expect him to be brooding, sad and mental. Those days are long gone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lilac Wine

Bronwyn was tired out but she worked with a swiftness eager to get her work done and be on her way home to see her Jari. She couldn't wait to smell the sweet milky smell of him and settle down for the night. Her breasts were aching and full of milk and she hoped she hadn't soaked through her binds. Jari was at the age were he used her breasts for comfort and feeding him at night wasn't helping her current situation. Washing her gowns as soon as he slept was another chore that she fast grew tired of but you had to be clean and presentable at the palace of Odin All-Father.

She lit her last candle and turned to survey the room. It was spotless, the glow of the fire reflected off of the walls. When she had first began working here the palace had left her in awe, now she only cared to make sure that she on top of her tasks and was left alone.  
Half of the time she wondered why the royal family needed servants, the guards she could understand but the Queen was a sorceress capable of illuminating rooms with a wave of her hand so to Bronwyns reckoning she must be able to clap and everywhere would be spotless but maybe that sort of magic was beneath her what with her being a queen and all.

She had almost reached the doors when they burst open, she gave a squeak as her hands flew up to her chest. It was the younger prince and he didn't seem to be in good spirits. He called for the doors to be closed which the guards dutifully did. Bronwyn dropped to a curtsey and waited for him to dismiss her. Another rule she didn't quite understand the need for.  
"Stand!" He snapped and she complied but still didn't dare move off the spot.  
The loud noise of the doors bursting open had startled her and she felt her heart hammering in her chest and the tingling in her breasts that told her her milk was indeed ready. 

"Your gown is sodden." he said flatly.  
She looked down and saw that she had large wet patches over either breast and she burned with shame. He was staring at her with his sharp green eyes, she shied away from looking at him.  
"Your highness I am sorry, I have worked late today." Bronwyn offered lamely.  
He circled her.  
"You have a child?" he asked  
Bronwyn raised her face to meet his eyes, she thought of her Jari and the joy showed on her face.  
"A son."  
The prince stepped so close to her that she could smell him, it made her blush.  
"His name?"  
Bronwyn bit her lower lip unsure of why the prince was so interested in the infant of a chamber maid.  
"His name is Jari your highness."  
He gave a nod as if he approved of her sons name.  
"Pour us both some wine then mother of Jari.."  
The prince walked over to his bed and lounged. Bronwyn had a feeling this was going to be a long night but she dutifully filled his goblet and handed it to the prince.  
"I believe I said us not just myself so I would ask you again to fill a goblet and sit with me."  
She did as the prince asked not wanting to offend him.

A few moments passed as they drank their wine in silence, Bronwyn had expected him to drunkenly paw at her but the fact that he just sat with his long legs apart pressing into her crossed ones and not speaking heightened her nerves. The wine was strong and not to her liking. He was looking at her intently again and she heard him swallow. "Are you always this silent girl? Do you save your sweet words for your husband and babe? I am graciously letting you have my company and you ignore me, sat in your wet gown, drinking my wine..."  
She knew it was rude to interrupt him but she was tired and in no mood to hear his ranting which was no doubt brought on by too much mead earlier.  
"Beg your pardon your highness but I have no husband. It is just myself, my mother and my son. I was always told to never speak to my superiors unless they addressed me first and I'm sorry my gown offends you but I have no control over my breasts!"  
She realised what she had said and paled but the prince started to laugh. "No control over your breasts? If I'm to believe you have a child out of wedlock I'd say there is little you have control over."  
She got to her feet offended. "I don't wish to sit here. May I leave your highness?"  
He grabbed her wrist, his expression had shifted to a cold smirk.  
"I think not, I am your prince and I would be interested to know how you came to be a mother."  
She wanted to run.  
"I would think your Highness knows how a maid comes to be with child."  
He still didn't let go of her wrist and pulled her onto his lap, gazing lasciviously at her swollen breasts he leant his head down and inhaled her scent. Bronwyn froze and knew her best bet to come out of this in one piece was to play along.  
"You smell divine little maid, have you lain with many men? he was kissing her neck softly obviously enjoying himself. "I bet you part your thighs for any man who wants you don't you?"  
Bronwyn squirmed but his grip was like iron.  
"You are mistaken. I have lain with just one and he was a good man. You insult me your highness. I miss him dearly...and he never knew I was with child."  
The tears came despite her best efforts.  
They glared at each other, her breath was coming in short burst and the prince knew his words had brought her fury which he found most enjoyable. For a brief moment she thought he might let her go but he kissed her neck again, the fight went out of Bronwyn. Why fight that which you can't win? She knew she'd be another notch on the dark prince's bedpost.

His grip loosened and he entwined their fingers, this time he kissed her lips insistently and she opened her mouth letting him have his way, she kissed him back unsure of why. It was all the encouragement he needed, he cupped through her gown and she strained against his hands, she was so sensitive. Her breasts were still leaking and engorged, he untied the front of her gown gently and pushed the soaked binds down, her breasts flushed pink with the pastel blue veins running through them, aching and hot. She felt so exposed and shy but when he bent his head and took her breast in his mouth she whimpered and caught his hair in her hands. He suckled her but it was different, she felt herself growing wet and wanting. It was wrong of course and foolish, so very foolish but it had been so long since she had felt like this. He switched to her other breast almost greedily, it made her legs tremble. She ran her fingers through his hair and pushed him into her breast, he gave a muffled chuckle.  
"Oh your Highness.."  
Bronwyn couldn't think straight anymore, all she cared about was his clever tongue and gentle fingers. "I haven't even started yet maid and by the time I'm done you'll crave my touch for the rest of your days." Now It was Bronwyns turn to chuckle as she took in his serious expression.  
"You think so highly of yourself, randy little prince!"  
She could hardly believe she had said it, the wine had loosened her tongue and made her bold.  
He grinned wolfishly and kissed her again, his hands like magic wandering all over her body, all she could do was squirm and gasp as he fondled her.  
"I'm going to enjoy you mai..tell me your name. I want you to address me as Loki while I take you." he spoke softly to her, his voice alone made her shiver. She kissed him again.  
"Bronwyn."  
He paused and smoothed a palm over her breasts "Never has a name been more apt Bronwyn."  
She didn't have a clue as to what he was blathering on about and her head was spinning from the strong wine.  
He made to stand but kept her wrapped around him with a strong arm, her legs clasped his waist while her hands held his shoulders. 

They lay on his large bed surrounded by furs and cushions still kissing like she supposed lovesick teenagers, In fact Bronwyn couldn't remember being kissed this much at any point in her life. No one had elicited as much passion in her from just kissing alone.  
"You're bad my lord.." there she went again letting her mouth run away but he didn't mind in the slightest.  
"I would have you naked Bronwyn." No sooner has he said it and she was just so, she was momentarily confused but remembered the prince dabbled in magic like his mother.  
"I would have you naked too but I can't wave my hand and do that your highness!"  
He smiled and she watched his garments fade, he knelt before her on the bed. 'He's beautiful' she thought taking in his lean muscular build and as she thought it his eyes narrowed as though he heard her thoughts. 

Bronwyn sat up to run her hands over his chest, he was solid and cool to the touch in contrast to her warm little body. "You're trouble." She whispered kissing his chest relishing the little gasp he gave.  
"You have no idea darling."  
Bronwyn shoved him, he didn't resist and lay back as she straddled him. She grabbed his hands and held them over his head, stealing a kiss off him. She rubbed herself along his length, letting him feel her wetness. He was thick and more of a man than she'd been used to. She felt dreadful comparing him to poor Sindri but it was true. Loki had been gifted by the gods.  
"I think I do. I know about your appetites, you've broke many a heart my prince and worse." She gently slapped his face, the wine really had taken hold. He looked surprised but Bronwyn grabbed his jaw and held him, his eyes darkened with lust. "You could break me couldn't you my selfish lord? You could crush me and have your guards dispose of me and no one would be the wiser but you won't will you?"  
He was dumbfounded. He'd thought this little maid would be meek and let him have his fun but here she was holding his face almost sneering at him. She rubbed her quim along his prick making him ache to sink himself inside her. Perversely the idea that she was treating him as though he was weak made him Painfully hard. 

Another slap across his face made him growl and she dug her nails in his shoulders whispering at him to tell her how much he wanted her to ride his prick. The coarseness! He could've kicked himself for not singling this one out earlier. "Just tell me, say it and I'll let you have me. I'm so wet for you Loki...but you have to tell me you want this." She was prick teasing him to the point of no return and Loki would not shame himself this way, cumming on some maids thigh like a lad still green. "Enough!!!!" He shouted flipping her off of him.  
The way she spoke his name, her hazel eyes, the little pink mouth and large milky breasts worked him more than he wanted to let on.  
"You little tart! You think to tease me? I can have any woman I choose..."  
Her eyes were dancing with amusement.  
"Let's hear it. This'll be good." She was more than quite drunk from the large goblet of wine and although she could hear herself saying these words it didn't seem real.  
"I was playing your highness. That's part of the fun, as you say you can have any woman you please but it's got to be boring. You always in charge." She raised her hands and did a growl "Big bad lord.."  
He suddenly felt stupid. "See what you have done?!" He held his cock in his hand.  
"You really are big..." Her eyes were fixated on his length.  
He swelled with pride at her compliment and stopped touching himself. She seemed fascinated with his prick.  
"Let me ride you Loki." She didn't need to ask him twice. 

He lay back and she swung her leg over him, she ached to be filled by him but chose to kiss him again. "Little bitch." Loki growled.  
"Takes one to know one my lord.." was her cheeky reply.  
She adjusted herself over his cock then slowly inched down undulating her hips as she did so, he writhed underneath her, hips bucking upwards making her cry out.  
"No, no! I'm the one in control of this..you keep still." She once again took over.  
The nerve of her!  
She pushed herself up with her hands on his chest, squatting over him. His eyes drank in all of it. He could see his prick, wet and slick sliding into her rosey folds. Her moans started to become louder as she picked up the pace enthusiastically.  
"You have a talent for this." Loki was surprised at how husky he sounded but more surprised at how much he was enjoying himself.  
It had been an age since he'd felt the simple pleasure of passion for passions sake. She stilled and took a finger to rub herself. "So Sindri used to tell me..oh..oh!"  
That she dared to mention her previous lovers name and touch herself while impaled on his cock made Loki burn with jealousy.  
He wrapped his arms round her and pistoned his prick into her, she would only think of him after this. She didn't object to his roughness, in fact she encouraged it.  
"Oh gods! Don't stop! Please, please!" her cries spurred him on.

Bronwyn came screaming his name, digging her nails in shoulders. Loki had barely let her come down from her bliss before rolling them over so she lay underneath him, her chest and cheeks had flushed a deep pink, evidence of her enjoyment he thought smugly. He started to move again setting the pace more slowly while she clung to him, savouring her little moans and sighs with each thrust he gave her.  
"You feel so good Loki.."  
He liked the breathless element to her voice.  
"How good? Am I better than your Sindri?" Their eyes met again and she gave him a smile.  
"May he forgive me but yes you are the better man." Bronwyn felt briefly traitorous saying it, nevertheless it was true. Sindri had been a sweet man and a gentle lover gods rest him but he sometimes had left Bronwyn yearning for more and she had to take charge for the most part. Loki was grinning down at her again with his smug face as if he knew the truth of it.  
"Your cunny is soaked my little maid..."  
She cut him off by kissing him before whispering in his ear "All because of you."  
He fucked her then, driving into her, grinding against her till she cried out, arching her back "Loki...Loki!" And then he was joining her, emptying himself deeply inside her with a curse and her name on his lips. 

They lay together for sometime, he traced his fingers over her skin while Bronwyn cradled him against her, stroking his hair. He didn't want to get up but Bronwyn knew she had to go home.  
"Stay."  
How did he know?  
"I must go. My son will not settle without me."  
She kissed the top of his head, it felt almost painful to leave him alone tonight.  
"He's lucky to have you as a mother."  
Bronwyn wrapped her arms around Loki.  
"I love him, he's my world."  
She nestled closer to him and in a split moment made her choice "However I think one night would do no harm and my mother is very capable."  
They slept when dawn broke.


	2. The liar and the fool.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of lilac wine. I'm reposting it. You can read it as a one shot too I think.

Bronwyn had only just paused for the briefest of moments to sit with her back against the cool marble wall when her name was called again. She ought to have picked up her skirts and hurried but she remained against the wall, her eyelids closed savouring the coolness.  
She'd rose at first light and it was now close to early evening. She had been on her feet for what seemed an age and all she wanted was to see her son and sleep.

"Bronwyn!!"

She stood up and went to her tasks. A short while later after a few more more mind numbing chores she was dismissed. Her back ached and her stomach growled and yet as soon as she was on her way, the lightness in her step returned. The night was drawing in but she didn't mind. Savouring the silence she sank down on the grass, the air was heavy with the smell of blossoms and the faint smell of mead. Removing her slippers she rubbed her feet then let the grass tickle her toes, her head dropped back and she sighed contentedly. If only her bit of peace could last but it's a foolish girl who believes life is full of easy contentment. Her eyes closed and despite her best efforts his face was there. She couldn't escape him.

She dreamt of him every night without fail. Nothing she did to busy her mind could take away the image of him making love to her. It had been weeks since she saw him after their night of drunken merriment. She still couldn't believe that it had happened and had a fair bit of explaining to do to her mother when she showed up a full day later, tired and unable to wipe the stupid smile off her face. She had picked up her son dancing around the room oblivious to her mothers disapproving tuts. Of course she soon came back to reality when she didn't hear from Loki. Then the shame and anger set in. He had whispered sweet words to her as she left and fool that she was she had believed him.  
"He didn't earn the name liesmith for nothing." Her mother said while swaddling baby Jari.  
"You're trouble is you're too free, it isn't wise to be so."  
Bronwyn had ignored her as she washed her gown, staring out the door way at nothing. She hung her gown to dry and sat rocking Jari hoping sleep would claim them both.

The next morning she rose and dressed quickly. It was barely light yet and her mother and Jari slept soundly. She never woke them, she knew it would be hard to leave Jari's sweet face if he was awake. Despite their difficult situation they made the best of it and Bronwyn knew she was lucky to have a job however tiring and dull it was. She downed a cup of honey tea and then made her way to the palace on foot. When she arrived it was already bustling with activity so she headed to grab a bun to break her fast and await her tasks for the day.

"Well girl the younger prince requires his rooms cleaned and as you're no fuss I'm sending you again." barked the palace steward.  
"Thanking you kindly." She replied before making her way to Loki's rooms. It seemed no one ever wanted to deal with Loki but so far apart from their one night she was coping quite well and in any case he was never around as she cleaned and tidied.  
The guards stood firm at his doors and she did a curtsey as was expected before stating her purpose. Once in the room she started her work.

His clothes were on the floor and some books which was very unlike him, she picked his green tunic up and was overcome with the scent of him. In her mind she pictured him biting her breasts as she gripped his hair. She sniffed his tunic and held it against her face. He stood watching her while she was unaware. When she looked up and saw him stood in just his breeches watching her she blushed.  
"Bronwyn." he greeted her with a slight bow.  
"Your highness." She replied and dropped the tunic, she hoped she was appearing calm and indifferent.  
"Rather a formal greeting, I would've thought you would call me Loki."  
Bronwyn looked away and spoke "How would you have me greet you? With open arms or with a smile? I cannot do either unless given permission and this you know. "  
She gathered his garments from the floor and strode over to the baskets placing them in. He didn't speak yet his eyes followed her as she attempted to put away the mess, he enjoyed her anger although he knew she would deny that was how she felt.  
"I grant you permission to embrace me if you so wish."  
Bronwyn stopped her tidying and almost laughed in his face. She could hear her mother telling her to not be so free and for once agreed with her.  
"I do not wish your highness."  
She turned with a smirk and continued her work. She didn't hear him move but at once he was on her, his arms held her tightly around her waist lifting her off the ground. She squirmed and pushed at his hands but to no avail.  
He dropped her on his bed and climbed over her pinning her down.

"Leave me be!" Bronwyn cried at him but she knew he would do no such thing.  
"Cease this nonsense I would speak with you if you would stop your mewling and struggling."  
He wasn't a patient man by any means and she was pushing her luck.  
"Speak? Of what?" She shouted "of how you used me and wish to do so again?"  
Loki sighed, he had heard a million speeches in much the same vain. She had wanted the sweet words and tenderness so he refused to feel remorse.  
"You didn't mind at the time. As I recall you took over more than once and gave as good as I gave you. Don't play the coy little maid with me because it isn't becoming of you." he had a sneering expression on his face which infuriated her, she wanted to scratch his eyes out.  
" I beg you leave me. I have much to do."  
She boiled with anger at him because he didn't seem to grasp how arrogant he was being.  
"No."  
"I would ask your highness if he could find it in himself to leave me be and let me continue my work.I know my place. I can't do this again though."  
His grip loosened.  
"It seems you and I find ourselves encumbered by duties. Had I a free moment I would've sought you out."  
Bronwyn looked at him, his words seemed truthful but he was a known liar. Every part of her was straining to reach out and hold him and yet she held herself stiff and unyielding.  
"I wish I could believe you. I mean you no insult but your previous behaviour is hardly swinging it in your favour. You know they call you lord liesmith do you not? I could never trust you, however much I might want to I know you're only driven to do...anything as long as it's benefits yourself."  
She felt her mouth go dry under his gaze.  
"I like you." His smile was predatory again. "You have a freedom about you, you speak out of term and your face shows your every thought. I rather like that."  
"You'd like my mother she is of the same opinion about me."  
The tension broke between them both and against her better judgement Bronwyn smiled at him.  
He shifted his weight so he wasn't holding her down and smirked.  
"You can't seem to control yourself around me "  
Bronwyn knew he was trying to tease her and get a reaction.  
"What makes you so sure of that?" and even as she said it she knew he was right.

"You should kiss me." he said.  
She quirked an eyebrow at him.  
He didn't give her a choice though instead he chose to kiss her till she was struggling to get a breath.  
"I did miss you...in a way." She whispered running her hands up his back.  
"Did you?" He asked.  
"I did, I thought about was you every spare moment I had to myself."  
Her answer pleased him greatly. He knew she was softening towards him and her confession made his ego swell. Bronwyn was inwardly cursing herself for telling him she had missed him.  
"I thought of you." It wasn't a lie, he had although he didn't add he'd thought of her as he had his way with another palace maid. A meek girl who whimpered too much, he'd conjured up the image of Bronwyn in his head to bring himself quickly to completion. He felt he should have told her that and also that he had looked for her but the words stayed unspoken.  
"Liar."  
Yet she still caressed him.

 

They lay on his bed wrapped around each other. He had to admit he felt something about her and it unnerved him. She wasn't anything different to the hundreds of other maids in the palace but she had that teasing quality and openness that he found charming.  
Bronwyn enjoyed his company, she didn't know how rare it was for him to be so affectionate.  
"You smell like winter." She sniffed his arm.  
"I'd say your scent is much more pleasing, you smell like milk and honey." He kissed her neck working his way down to her cleavage.  
"Milk does not smell nice!"  
"Yours does. May I?" He was cupping her breasts through he gown and she knew what he wanted.  
"Come here." She unlaced her gown and pulled him close, her tit hung out for him and he kissed it before taking it in his mouth and tasting her.  
"You taste delectable Bronwyn." He whispered.  
"Silvertongue." She replied starting her quiet little moans.  
He obliged her sucking and biting her tender breasts, drinking her greedily. Slowly he trailed kisses down her chest before lifting her gown up over her waist and pulling roughly at her under garments which ripped apart satisfyingly in his hands, before she could say a word he pressed a kiss into her before seeking her clit.  
"Beautiful.." he murmured.  
He could feel her getting close and not wanting to deny her he slipped two fingers into her, a few strokes of his fingers combined with his clever tongue and she came with a scream to his delight.  
"Get up, turn over on all fours." His voice was hoarse as he commanded her.

She heard him fumbling with his buckles and the sound of fabric rustled before a light smack landed on her behind then she felt his prick rub along her wetness. She pushed back on him and he half sank inside her, she heard him sigh and then he pulled her back onto him fully. Gods he was large! He felt so much thicker this way.  
"Let me hear you.." Holding her hips he started thrusting into her deeply.  
Her hands gripped the furs on the bed while her face was in the cushions muffling her cries as Loki made her take all of him but he needed more and forced himself up over her. She gave a wail, he was hurting her in the nicest way.  
"Good girl." he panted.  
She slipped a hand between her legs to rub herself and managed to cup his balls and feel his length, she was stretched so tight around him. Loki could've watched the palace burn to the ground at this moment and still he wouldn't have stopped fucking her this way. He felt her cum around him, she cried his name so loud the guards at the door gave each other a look and an eye roll.  
Loki tried to hold off but he came right after her, falling forward on her as his knees went weak. The thought came to him that he did this every time they had fucked and in all his years with countless lovers it had never happened before. His hands trembled as he rolled off her catching his breath another thing he couldn't recall happening in centuries if at all.

Bronwyn rolled onto her back also short of breath and flushed, he had wore her out to the point of exhaustion.  
"You're killing me off Loki."  
He laughed and drew her towards him kissing her forehead.  
"Ah you're a sturdy girl, you'll be fine." He grinned at her.  
Bronwyn gave him a nudged in his ribs. "Sturdy? For someone who has a silvertongue that was a poor choice of words." She gave a humph while he grinned at her.  
"There is nothing wrong with sturdy...it suggests strength." He went on purposely knowing he was annoying her.  
"Oh hush you twit." She snapped. "I need to get dressed, I'll be for it if I don't do my work."  
He looked at her noticing the freckles over her nose and her a small scar on her chin which he gently traced.  
"I command you to lay here with me."  
He really makes this difficult she thought to herself.  
"I would love to but I can't."  
He sat up and did a small movement with his hands and suddenly his room was immaculate.  
"Problem solved darling. I rather think that has freed up some time for you." He had his smug expression again.  
Bronwyn settled in to his embrace "I wish I could do that." She looked around imagining how much easier her life would be.  
"Would you like me to show you?"  
Even as he said it he knew it was an offering he shouldn't be giving to a servant no less a chamber maid but who would know? He'd teach her discretion.  
"If that is a genuine offer then yes my lord!" She looked radiant at that moment and he felt a swell of emotion in his chest.  
"Tomorrow we will begin your schooling."  
Bronwyn tangled his hair in her hands and gave his neck a small lick, the soft moan he gave was delicious.  
"I'm honoured."  
She felt his hardness against her again and found a smirk at his lips when she looked up.  
"As you should be girl." His eyes twinkled with amusement. Bronwyn gave his hair a playful tug for that.  
"Horrid swine!" She snapped but it was an empty insult spoken just to tease him.  
He smiled in a way that made Bronwyns stomach jitter, she knew she was falling for him fool that she was. Was it wise to trust him?  
It wasn't and yet she did.


	3. Illusions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Bronwyn are reunited after almost a year apart.

Bronwyn came back from the palace everyday with a lighter step, she looked leaner and taller lately. Her mother had watched this transformation warily, biting her tongue to stop herself asking the awkward questions. She was afraid for her daughter who seemed to have changed so much in a short while. Her daughters confidence had soared although she'd never exactly been a timid child. Bronwyn had always been a care free spirit, never heeding her mothers warnings. She hadn't even worried when she found herself with child only shrugging and stating she'd get on with it to the best of her abilities. It pained her to think she felt on edge in her own daughters company.  
"Jari! Jari! Where are you?" Bronwyn strode in and swept her son up out of his nest. He squealed in delight grabbing his mothers braid while she placed him on her hip.  
"I had just settled him." Her mother sighed.  
"Well I haven't seen him all day. I have to work in case you had forgotten." Bronwyn snapped back. She felt bad saying it to her mother who had been a great help since Jari had arrived.  
"I made soup." Her mother left the cottage slamming the door.  
Jari let out a wail.  
Bronwyn busied herself seeing to her son.

Loki watched on as Bronwyn manipulated her energy to make the small bird in front of her change shape into a lizard.  
"Getting better." he encouraged but she didn't hear him, she was too absorbed in her latest tricks. He was proud of her progress, in the few short months she'd been practicing sorcery she had proven herself worthy of learning his craft.  
She was determined he had to give her that, occasionally she'd surprised him with her knowledge. She read volumes of books, questioning him daily.  
The lizard crawled up her arm and she chuckled, carelessly she picked it up and tossed it into the air and watched as it turned back into its natural bird form and flew off.  
"Very good." Loki laughed watching her expression of annoyance.  
"It flew off!" She sulked.  
"Yes birds tend to do that Bronwyn."  
He took her hand and led her into his rooms.

"I have books for you to read, take them home with you." Loki had placed them in a large bag for Bronwyn. "Practice everyday, every spare moment. Promise?"  
She nodded.  
"Unfortunately my father has summoned me later and there is talk of duty which I won't bore you with." Loki had a horrible feeling of foreboding about what his father wanted.  
Bronwyn had an inkling "You're sending me away aren't you?"  
"I don't want to." he held her to him.  
"Then don't." She said softly.  
"There is much I don't have a choice in Bronwyn. I would not choose to send you away but I would not have you see what might go on. When it's over with I will summon you" he held her tightly swaying. She knew.  
"How long for?" she asked.  
He didn't answer.  
"Oh." She pulled away from him, he didn't stop her but he looked like he was on the verge of saying something.  
"I always thought you kind Loki, you must have known about this for a while. I do not believe your stories of courtly duty, since when did you do anything you didn't want?"  
He could've said something to ease the pain he saw in her eyes but he pointed to the bag.  
"Take it please. It's all yours."  
Bronwyn grabbed it and walked away from him, he'd been her lover and teacher for months but now he was casting her aside. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her tears, she opened the doors of his rooms not waiting for the guards and walked.

Later that afternoon she sat on the grass at the front of her home while her son played on the blanket beside her. She hadn't spoken since she had arrived home and her mother felt her stomach churning with stress. The girl was troubled and obviously avoiding her attempts of conversation.  
In truth Bronwyn was shocked. It hadn't felt real any of it, he had ended it as quickly as he'd started it. Feelings of misery and anger bubbled beneath her skin.  
I'm an idiot she thought. She wanted to scream, absentmindedly punching the ground as Jari tried to get her attention.  
She scooped him up cuddling him and singing softly trying to forget.

The bag lay untouched for weeks. Bronwyn pottered at home with her mother and son. Things had been lean but they managed, Bronwyn knew she wouldn't be summoned to return to the palace and began asking about for employment. She got a job at a small tavern which suited her needs. She spent her days with her son and worked at night. It felt good to just laugh and talk with people from all walks of life. It helped to ease her sadness but it didn't rid her of her thoughts of him. At nights she touched herself imagining Loki and her first thought in the morning was always him before she pushed him out of her mind.

"There's been a gifting of wine and mead Bronwyn." Her boss seemed in cheerful spirits.  
"Where from?" Bronwyn was wiping down the tables, she wasn't really interested in who had gifted them.  
"The palace, Odin himself has sent drinks ready for tomorrow's celebration's"  
She pricked her ears up at that.  
"Prince Loki is to marry the Lady Sigyn, can you imagine how much coin I will pocket from this?"  
Bronwyn felt her stomach drop, she paused against a table.  
'The bastard rogue!' she thought.  
"Bronwyn? You have gone pale, have a seat." Her boss took out a chair for her and she slumped in it.  
"I must say I feel unwell." Her voice shook as she spoke, her chest felt tight.  
Her boss was a kind man who had daughters of a similar age and he dismissed her till she felt better.

Bronwyn walked but found her feet didn't take her home instead she found herself in view of the palace as it bustled with activity. The decorations had already been put up and the air crackled with celebration. She turned then, her tears spilled freely as she walked.  
Once she had stopped she noticed she was quite far into the woods, she sat crying.  
"I hate you!" She shouted. There was no truth to it.  
"I would have him here with me. He is mine." She hit herself in the chest all her rage bursting forth. "He is mine!"  
The woods seemed to come alive. "He's mine, please give him to me. I never ask for anything but I need him here."  
The sky was lit with stars as slept curled up at the foot of a tree.

"Bronwyn wake up.." She sat up with a start and looked around. Where was she? She looked around at the room, none of it was recognisable. Loki stood before her and she flung her arms around him.  
"You came." Oh please don't let me be dreaming, he felt real.  
"I heard you." their lips met.  
"I hate you." she said but he chuckled and drew her down.  
"No you don't."  
She pulled his hair and made to strike him but what was the point? He was here now.  
He slipped his hand under her gown and stroked her, she moaned widening her stance.  
Gently he lifted her and rubbed her against his prick and she let out a cry while he gasped grinding against her.  
She met his eyes, they looked brown and she felt something was amiss but it was too good to stop him. She held him close, he didn't smell the same either but she was too far gone and wrapped up in the moment.  
They kissed violently, he lay her on the bed and made his way down to her thighs and she needed no encouragement in spreading them for him. His tongue explored her sweetness while she writhed and made a grab for his hair. He licked and toyed with her till she came against his mouth with a cry.  
He took her legs behind the knees and sank himself into her wetness, all she could do was moan and watch him, the sight of him moving inside her brought her to ecstasy again. He let her legs down and grabbed her arse while he continued to fuck her and it wasn't long till he he came, his breath was warm against her ear moaning his pleasure.

The first thing she noticed was how cold she felt and upon taking a further look she realised she was asleep under a tree and then it all came flooding back. She must've dreamt it all but then an arm was draped over her and she felt a brief moment of triumph. He came to me!  
She looked at the arm, tanned and muscled with blonde hair unlike Loki's. Bronwyn turned and saw a sweet faced man no older than herself, his blonde hair was bleached from summers outside doing labour while his body bore the mark of someone who did a very physical job. He was beautiful to look at but he wasn't Loki carefully she moved his arm and dusted herself off. He had served her well whoever he was, she covered him with his tunic and set off to go home before he woke. Could misery make you see things differently? She could've sworn it was Loki last night. The thought of him marrying turned her stomach, she swore to not think of him again.

Her mother was sat looking out the window as Bronwyn approached, she silently thanked the gods for her safe return. Jari bounced on her knee excited to see his mother and when she opened the door and looked over at them all her mother saw was her child looking broken and sad. She held her arm out and Bronwyn hugged her tightly crying while Jari patted at her head.  
"I'm sorry mother, you were right."  
Her mother shushed her like she did when she was small, she must've heard about the wedding. Everyone in the nine had to know by now.

Later that day the horns could be heard announcing that Loki had married the Lady Sigyn. Bronwyn shut herself in the cottage and ignored the festivities outside, the whole village seemed to be enjoying this occasion. She looked over at the bag which had sat in her room since he had ended it. She opened it and shook the contents out onto her bed. Five large books, a small wooden box, a leather pouch and a sealed envelope. He had told her it was books, he'd never mentioned anything else. She found her hands shook as she held the envelope, it had his seal on and she traced it before pulling it off.

The note was brief it told her to continue with the sorcery and she would certainly hear from him. No sweet words, no mention of what they shared.Bronwyn shook the box lightly and opened it. She saw a bracelet, it had polished green stones and small golden charms on it. She held it up, once it would've thrilled her but she tossed it on her bed. The pouch contained money. That stung. It felt like he had paid her off. There was enough gold coins to last her years but she took no joy in that. She drew aside her drapes and saw beacons had been lit and people celebrating even as the night had drawn in. She closed them again before crawling into bed hoping sleep would claim her. 

Life resumed itself. She once again picked herself up and busied herself daily. She read the books every spare moment she had and when her mother and Jari slept she practiced. She tried her tricks out at the tavern on unsuspecting customers, no one knew it was her doing. She made Jari's toys come to life when her mother was out and even duplicated herself numerous times. The more she practiced the easier it got till it became as natural as any of her senses. She enjoyed it, of course she would've loved to show someone who would appreciate her talent but she knew she had to be discreet.  
Bronwyn thought of him although he was becoming a distant enough echo that it no longer hurt her as much.

It wasn't to last. The messenger hammered on their door loud enough to make Jari wail.  
Bronwyn and her mother listened as he read the letter aloud stating that Bronwyn had been requested to attend the palace forthwith.  
"For what?" Her mother placed her hands on her hips staring at the messenger.  
"I know not My Lady. I just do as I'm bid." the messenger replied. Bronwyn knew it was pointless to refuse.  
"I will be back mother, better I go and get this over with." She hugged her mother tightly and kissed Jari on his plump little face.  
The messenger helped her up on the horse and they set off. On the journey there her mind swam with different thoughts but all she wanted was to see Loki again.

Bronwyn stood outside his rooms facing the two guards. The very same ones from when she worked here. They didn't look unkindly on her so she curtsied and gave them a smile.  
"What brings you back?" She handed them the letter.  
"Very well." They stood down so she could pass but not before one added "You're looking very bonny by the way." She stifled a laugh and let them open the doors.  
She walked in, her eyes already darted round his room looking for him.  
Loki stood near his balcony, he looked thinner than she remembered but she still found him handsome.  
He stared at her, how badly he had wanted her all these months. Even on his wedding night he thought of her, his thoughts drifted to her countless times and now she was here again.  
"You look well Bronwyn."  
She shrugged "I wish I could say the same. Is married life to your liking?"  
A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth "It is tolerable."  
Bronwyn didn't care to know. "Then I'm pleased for you my prince. What have I been called for then?"  
"I wished to see you." It was the truth.  
"Must be nice to just give the orders and snatch people from their little lives eh?" she felt herself getting angry looking at him.  
"I have missed you, wether you believe that is up to you." he moved closer towards her.  
"Not really. It has been months practically a year. I heard nothing. You knew you were going to be married all along, you're a liar!" she practically spat the last word at him.  
"Stop this now." He snapped.  
Before she could stop herself she struck him and he reeled sideways from the blow. The expression on his face was calm, he touched his cheek and then he laughed.  
It had felt good.  
"I could have your head for that."  
Bronwyns hand stung and she shook it watching his amused expression, he dove for her and they both landed hard on the floor.  
He sat over her hips and pinned her arms to her side.  
"Look at you, you want to rip at my face. You never could control yourself around me could you?"  
Bronwyn couldn't take his mocking. She concentrated briefly and melted from under him. His look of confusion as she appeared before him pressing her foot against his shoulder forcing him backwards. He smirked up at her infuriating her more.  
" I don't know why I came here for this, maybe to see you although I'm hard pressed to say why." He ran his hand up her lower leg but Bronwyn pulled away from his touch, she wasn't going to let him manipulate her this time. 

"I see you have practiced." he stood up and clasped his hands behind his back circling Bronwyn.  
"I have, not everyday mind. I didn't touch those books for months." she kept her eyes on him, she was wound tight with an energy she didn't understand.  
"So if not for studying my craft which I generously taught you..." he moved closer to her but she stepped away butting in "Generous? a few parlour tricks!" She scoffed watching him frown.  
"I taught myself. You gave me the tools granted but everything else I did myself." 

"I didn't recall you being arrogant before Bronwyn, so what else have you been doing?" He sounded bored now, cold and dull.  
"Like you care. Mostly raised my son, worked, made my mother ill with worry." she let out a bitter laugh picturing the last few months.  
"Can we stop this? I don't wish to argue." he sighed, he was beginning to feel annoyed with her and himself.  
"Fine. So what am I here for?" She asked him. 

"No."  
Loki hadn't expected this. Her flat refusal to be his new wife's lady in waiting was somewhat understandable to him but he still pushed on asking.  
"It's a insult to me and in insult to your wife."  
He sighed, women could be extremely bothersome and Bronwyn was no exception.  
"Many would leap at such an offer." he said smoothly.  
"True. I have a child to raise though and I can't commit to it."  
They sat at a small table on his balcony in an attempt to appear civil.  
"Then bring him here, he'd be fine in the nursery with the other children. You could visit him daily, I really think you're making poor excuses." he reached his hand across the table, Bronwyn wasn't quick enough to move away. He caught her hand but she didn't snatch away from him for what was the point in being childish?  
"I have thought of you everyday, I am not given to such mawkishness however I confess that I had hoped once I sent you home I would forget you. I have had many lovers over the years, some I cared for, some were an easy distraction for me and some meant nothing at all apart from a physical need. I tried, I have been the husband she wants so far but it is duty. I have pleased my father with this marriage and that is some comfort to me but I couldn't let you be around when she arrived and not because I wanted rid of you but because I wouldn't have been able to marry her if you had been there. The trouble it would've caused..if I'd refused.." his explanation seemed sincere enough but could you ever be sure with him?  
"You must understand that I don't know if I believe your version of events. I want to just forget this past year and the fact that you're married." her voice almost cracked but she took a breath and calmed herself.  
"I do not beg Bronwyn. I would ask you to consider my offer. My wife could do with a companion who won't fill her head with nonsense. She is a delicate girl but honest and she could do with the company. Better you than those vain ladies at court."  
Bronwyn gave his hand a squeeze "I will think it over. I trust she knows nothing of me so there should be no issue on her part with me. I still think this is not a good idea by any means..."  
"I would be able to see you everyday...and night..." his meaning was obvious.  
"I'm not a plaything and you have a wife now." Bronwyn felt weary all of a sudden.  
"Never a plaything, you meant..you mean much more to me then that." he stroked her hand lightly.  
"Doubtful." she wasn't buying it but it was nice to just see him after so long. He looked lost sat across from her, of course he might have been acting that way to soften her up.  
"Bronwyn, I would very much enjoy your company. I know I ask a lot of you, none of this is how I would like it to be between us."  
And gods help her she was falling for it again.  
"So you say. I would have it as we were." She smiled at him.  
"I want nothing more than that." Loki replied.  
"But there's Sigyn." Bronwyn said "your wife."  
"Not by choice. She is pleasant enough but I prefer my women with a bit more spirit."  
Bronwyn laughed "Loki Odinson you really are a shameless flatterer.."  
"I wasn't referring to you!" he teased.  
She slapped his hand away while he chuckled. Just to see him laugh, it was a sight she loved. He always appeared so serious but many times they'd laughed and joked together, it was a side of him he rarely showed to others.  
"That face I want to hurt it!" Bronwyn reached for him and he pulled her over onto him awkwardly, the small table tipped over.  
"You did, it's still smarts. If anything I think you should kiss it better." He cocked his cheek up as if expecting a kiss.  
'Don't do it! There are so many reasons why I shouldn't do this.' Bronwyn thought. She paused before lightly pecking his cheek.  
He turned his head and sought her lips she was powerless to resist, it was all she wanted.  
"I'm a fool." She whispered to him.  
"So am I." He kissed her again.


	4. New beginnings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds Bronwyns mother is more than a match for him. He gathers his thoughts before heading back to the palace with Bronwyn and Jari.  
> Little bit of feels. Little bit of reminiscing on Loki's part.

"It is foolish to even consider his offer, Bronwyn please see reason!"  
Bronwyn knew her mother meant well, it was her mother who had been there when she was at her lowest, taking care of her when she had been unable to speak or leave her bed.  
"Mother I understand your concerns but this is a great opportunity not just for me but for Jari. Jari will be looked after well and you can visit us. Loki has had rooms prepared for us both and they're beautiful. It all comes with my new position if I so choose it."  
The older woman bit her lip and shook her head. There is no reasoning with the folly of youth especially when desires of the heart are involved.  
"I worry as your mother, even now you didn't address him as the prince but as Loki, that is bound to cause ripples with the other maids. He is married now Bronwyn and whatever foolish notion you had of being his alone is just that..foolish. The man has been around longer than most and has seen and done things we cannot comprehend. Truly he has been less troublesome for centuries but I have heard the stories and I have known of women who have been once as you are now. His appetite for mischief is legendary, he might have fooled his family but not I. Be wary my daughter for if he grows tired of you he is more than capable of casting you aside or worse."  
she reasoned. Once again her Mother had made valid points and Bronwyn knew she'd have some serious thinking to do before she made her choice. Loki had given her two days to mull it over before giving him her answer. Looking out of the cottage window she spied Jari pulling up daisies and chattering to himself, maybe the nursery would be beneficial for him. She poured a cup of honey tea and sighed.

She avoided much of her Mothers questions over the next day and busied herself with Jari. She took him for walks and did her tricks to amuse him out of the watchful eye of her Mother.  
By day two her Mother instinctively knew Bronwyn would say yes and steeled herself for the inevitable. "They will be here shortly, it's almost noon."  
"I have packed some things." replied Bronwyn.  
"Well then I have my answer. I pray you're making the right decision, not just for yourself but for my grandson."  
Bronwyn felt the weight in her chest, she looked away before her tears came and took a breath. Jari smiled oblivious of the tension playing with his wooden horse.  
"I'm truly sorry, I know you don't agree with me on this."  
Her mother nodded "I don't. I hope I'm wrong but I sense trouble."  
Outside the sound of hooves thundering on the floor drew closer to their cottage. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear isn't that what they say on Midgard?"  
Bronwyn found herself smiling at her mothers tart observation but she had to fight down the excitement of knowing Loki had come to take her and Jari to the palace.

Her mother was first out of the door to greet Loki and his men. Bronwyn followed her out with Jari on her hip.  
"Ladies." Loki bowed low flashing them a charming smile.  
"We don't stand on ceremony here your highness."  
Loki looked at the older woman, she stood with her head held high with folded arms as if he was beneath her, Loki always admired a spirited woman. He cast his eyes over to Bronwyn "This must be young master Jari."  
Jari eyed Loki shyly and clung to Bronwyns plait. Sensing that Jari was unfamiliar with male company Loki backed away but continued talking to him about his horse.  
"Your Mama tells me you love horses. At my home we have the fastest horses in all of the nine."  
Jari grinned at this "Lots?"  
"Lots." Loki replied "See my horse Sulig? His father is a magical horse with eight legs."  
Jari held his arms out towards Loki "Me see him?"  
Bronwyn couldn't quite believe it when Loki took Jari in his arms "Of course you shall young man. If your Mama doesn't mind that is.."  
She never would've thought Loki would have such an easy rapport with her son.

Loki's men loaded the horses with the few belongings Bronwyn had packed and waited patiently.  
"Could I speak with you in private?"  
her mother pointedly asked Loki. Bronwyn knew it was best to let her mother have her say and watched as Loki followed her into the cottage.  
"I want you to understand one thing Loki Odinson, if anything happens to my daughter or Grandson I will come for you." her eyes glittered with intent. "I would not rest until you are dead..a long forgotten story to be told around a fire. I promise you I would do it myself."  
He swallowed, the air in the cottage seemed thick and oppressive all of a sudden. It wasn't the first death threat he'd received but it was one he wouldn't forget in a hurry.  
He gave her his best charming smile "My lady I would never let..."  
She held a finger up to her lips instantly silencing him.  
"I would hear none of your lies. Maybe you mean well but from my point of view I don't think so. You would have my daughter warm your bed, your wife is bound to find out and she will hate my daughter for it. You will be the cause of both their heartache and we both know it."  
Loki struggled to speak but it felt like his mouth was sewn shut again.  
"You're not the only one who uses magic Odinson.." His eyes went wide. "Bronwyn doesn't suspect of course, foolish child thinks she has a talent but it is in her blood like mine. She hides her gifts just as I have hidden mine. Tell me Odinson do you remember a girl called Hannelore?"  
He shook his head.  
"Of course you wouldn't. My friend Hannelore was from this village, she was exactly as my daughter is now. She loved you. When you had one of your moments she was forgotten, you broke her and you never looked back. Tell me was your first wife worth it? A little rebellion against your father marrying her. Didn't you leave Glut for that beast Angrboda? Ah, but she died did she not? As I recall because of you and as for my friend Hannelore she followed your second wife but by her own hand. No man would dare to touch her after you for fear of what could befall them. Forgive me if I go too far but I warn you it better not come to that with my child Odinson."  
He gasped for breath and clutched the nearest table for support.  
"Now you will go out there and put on a smile for my girl. I understand that my daughter loves you, love is irrational. I have pleaded but still she wants you so have a care of her and that boy or I'll come for you."  
He felt a restricting energy surrounding him and fought to act composed but he wasn't fooling her. 

 

Loki stood back allowing them time alone to say their goodbyes. He eyed the older woman warily, another he had inadvertently angered along his path centuries back. The trouble with living so long was there was always someone he'd come across who felt aggrieved with him for slights real or imagined from lifetimes ago. True enough he had been wild and reckless, he'd certainly wreaked havoc in all the realms but he was the god of mischief was he not?  
The only thing that ever sat uneasy with him was the loss of life. This wasn't the time to dwell on these things but he could picture them now, his Glut with her hair like flames and freckled skin, Angrboda teasing and tempting him away. His mind drifted to the women he had loved once till the inevitable end, he thought of May the only midgardian woman he'd loved, he swore to never love another of her kind after he lost her to a short illness, her passing swift and brutal spiralling him out of control for a century making him hate her kind for their fragility.  
He thought of Sif and their love affair that came full circle. She had wanted Thor at first, she might've swore otherwise but it was true. Loki had promised he would never lie to her but he had done just that. She bore his son Ullr but slowly withdrew from Loki over a long period of time. He had put her through so much over the years, she had pulled him through his darkest moments and he would always love her even if she no longer loved him. How could he begrudge her happiness now with his own brother?  
Thousands of nameless women, Loki had wandered far and wide never once thinking on what he might've left in his wake. He stood up straighter and pushed those thoughts away. He was selfish that much was obvious, here he was taking his lover and her child back to the palace while his wife was oblivious to the whole thing, hardly the actions of a reasonable god.

He lifted Bronwyn onto his horse and passed Jari up to her, the smile she gave him made him catch his breath. She truly was a beautiful sight with her hazel eyes and long wavy hair, he couldn't remember when he last looked upon on woman the way he looked at Bronwyn. Maybe Sif but that was an age ago and anyone after hadn't even stirred him like Bronwyn did.  
He swung up onto the horse joining them both and took the reigns.  
"Farewell my lady, visit us whenever you like." He looked down at the older woman and winked before spurring his horse into a trot following his men, relieved to be out of the sight of Bronwyns mother. He knew Bronwyn was crying softly as they rode, her boy gabbled on pleasantly making Loki smile. He pressed a kiss on the side of her face "It'll be alright."  
"I know Loki."  
She leaned back against him and closed her eyes for a moment.  
"Onwards." She would go with him him wherever he led her.


	5. Confessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I went a bit far with the romance but it's never a bad thing is it?

It was apparent Loki must've weaved some sort of cloaking spell. They entered the palace as though invisible. No one looked up at them, to Bronwyns mind the only one who might've observed their return was Heimdall but she with couldn't be sure of that such was Loki's skill.  
"We are home my lady." he purred silkily beside her ear causing her to shiver. Jari was sound asleep curled up in her arms, she ached to be down from the horse to stretch her limbs.  
"I will escort you both up to your rooms." Loki gracefully dismounted and took Jari from Bronwyn, he held him against his chest and offered Bronwyn his free hand to help her down.  
"Come." Loki took her hand and walked carefully through the courtyard and corridors guiding her along with him while Jari slept with his little head peeping over Loki's shoulder.

Once in Bronwyns rooms he carefully laid Jari onto the bed and placed cushions around him to prevent him rolling about. Confident that the child was safe he turned and reached for Bronwyn.  
They stood entwined swaying slightly, savouring the feel of each other.  
"My lady is tired and aching, she should know I'll spare her my advances this night but when she is fully recovered she will ache for other reasons." his hands stroked down her back.  
Bronwyn smirked at him inwardly bursting at the fact he called her his lady. She ran her fingers into his hair "Your lady would like you to know she will be fine after she has bathed and she rather thought your skilled fingers would banish said aches."  
He kissed her softly, slowly making her head spin, she'd missed him so much. It hardly seemed real to be here with him in the palace again.  
"I will do as my lady would like." Loki whispered to her, he loved seeing how his voice made her cheeks blush.  
"When the palace sleeps come to me." She held his gaze, he looked so dark and hungry it made her tremble.

Bronwyn managed to steal a few hours of sleep and successfully settled Jari in for the night by giving him milk of tylfern known for it's settling and soothing properties for children, she wanted no distraction on this night. She drew herself a bath and sighed in contentment laying back in the warm scented water. She rubbed her scalp with the richly scented hair oils and generously applied poppydew soap all over her skin to soften it. She wasn't used to this sort of thing. At home she had to make do with the large wooden tub, this huge marble oval was big enough for six people and it was all hers. Loki had left earlier to go eat his evening meal with Sigyn and to tell her the news of her new lady in waiting. He'd already concocted some tale of how he valued Bronwyns work and thought her a good companion for his wife. Bronwyn wondered how that might be going, she was sure he'd come good. None could tell a tale like Loki.

 

"A new lady in waiting? I'm content with the girls who tend to me my husband."  
Loki wiped his mouth and pushed away his plate, the way she always addressed him as husband grated on him.  
"Dear wife, those ladies are empty headed, they harbour grudges..truly one who is as intelligent as yourself would benefit more from good, honest company."  
Sigyn nodded "Very well. I trust your judgement." she bowed her head, her appetite suddenly gone. She didn't trust him at all, she desired him, she found him charming but there was no love between them however much she'd hoped he'd soften towards her. Sigyn had tried to seduce him to no avail, he coupled with her a handful of times but he looked right through her when they'd completed the act and he still hadn't spent a full night with her in their rooms. Tonight he seemed more relaxed and talkative, she wouldn't give in. They were married and she hoped he'd eventually value her loyalty to him.  
"I was thinking we might sit a while together and you could tell me.." she began but stopped.  
Loki rose from the table and gave her a small peck on the top of her head.  
"Goodnight wife, do not stay up too late. I have matters to attend to."  
He strode out of their rooms leaving Sigyn alone at the table, defeated once again she reached for the goblet of wine. 

Loki crept into Bronwyns rooms, he peered over at Jari in his new cot and made his way to where he could hear Bronwyn softly humming to herself. She was indulging herself in the oval, he decided to to wait for her in the large bed letting her make the most of her relaxation. He moved his hands willing himself naked and slipped under the covers.  
Shortly afterwards Bronwyn walked in the room naked and Loki watched almost proudly as she shook her wet hair then flipped it back dry, a simple spell she did with next to no thought. He wondered where exactly her mother had learned her magic and why she'd hid it from Bronwyn but for now those matters could wait. He cleared his throat causing her to spin round momentarily startled before she realised who it was. She grinned and rushed over to the bed leaping on top of him. They rolled half wrestling, half playful, he pinned her underneath him. Bronwyn made as if to kiss him but bit his lower lip making him grunt with surprise.  
"Minx."  
He slipped his hand between her legs letting his fingers glide intimately over her pink folds eliciting a gasp from her.  
"What do we have here?" he stroked her clit "..already so wet."  
He drew his fingers up against the underside of her clit causing her hips to buck "Such a beautiful sight laid out before me."  
Loki let his fingers draw lazy circles over her clit, he could feel how swollen she'd become from his touches, he watched her writhing against him lost in the sensations he gave her.  
He trailed kisses down her body and settled between her legs "I have dreamt of this quim, I could almost taste you in my dreams." his tongue snaked out to lick the length of her slit making Bronwyn moan "I woke up craving you, if you only knew how many times I'd pleasured myself thinking of you just as you are now."  
His breath was tantalisingly cool on her sex making her gasp and squirm eager to feel his tongue again. "Did you touch yourself Bronwyn? Tell me..did you long for me between your thighs?"  
He was a tease of the highest order, he could clearly see how much she longed for him to continue his sweet torture but he had to hear her confess her desire.  
Bronwyn had never seen him like this, he had used his silvertongue to compliment her many times but there was something different about him tonight.  
"My sun rose and set with you in my thoughts." he confessed.  
Loki met her eyes again and lowered his mouth to her tasting her sweetness, sucking at the tender spot that would bring her release.  
"Every night...every spare moment I could get." she managed to get the words out before wave after wave of bliss washed over her causing her to scream his name.

He breached her in one slick thrust, she'd barely come down from her high as he began to work his length inside her. Bronwyn wrapped her legs round his waist eager to feel as much of him as he would give her. Their hands clasped tightly together and they found themselves seemingly unable to look away from each other's faces, Loki watched her intently savouring each moan and sigh he wrought from her lips.  
"I lo.."  
There was no mistaking what she meant to say. Loki cut her off kissing her almost as if he meant to steal the words from out of her mouth, he lost himself to his climax gasping her name. 

Bronwyn lay with her head on his chest for some time, Loki stroked his fingers up and down her back neither of them speaking just enjoying their closeness.  
"I'll be up before you my sweetheart, just come to my rooms and follow my lead from there." he murmured. Sleep was claiming them both, Bronwyn nodded contentedly draping her arm across his chest. He placed a soft kiss on her head and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, tomorrow he would begin to set his plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't feel too bad for Sigyn. Things are going to greatly improve for her and Bronwyn. ;)


	6. While innocence sleeps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shall dedicate this chapter to Candy Flaps, whoever you are I want to thank you for your comments. I hope you like it.  
> It's quite a long chapter but there is smut to be had..good old smutty smut. :)

True to his word Loki was nowhere to be seen in the morning, Bronwyn raced to wake Jari and gave him his breakfast. After a quick wash she used a simple glamour spell and picked Jari up.  
"Well little handsome it's time for an adventure."  
The walk to the palace nursery took longer than expected thanks to Jari stopping to look at everything.  
When they finally arrived one of the nurse maids stood at the door. "Greetings my lady, is this the little one?" She bent down to look at him and Jari hid behind his mothers gown.  
After some gentle coaxing he took the nursemaids hand leaving Bronwyn stood near the door.  
"If you need me at all.." she called after them.  
The nursemaid smiled reassuringly "He will be fine, I am under strict orders from Prince Loki to watch him and I shall not fail in that."  
The doors closed and she needed a moment to compose herself. She had to hurry back up to Loki's rooms and was once again thankful for magic when it came to fixing her appearance.

Her heart sank when she first entered his rooms. He sat with his wife at the end of their large table. It felt like a punch to the gut. Sigyn wasn't what Bronwyn expected at all, her hair was golden and her eyes the brightest blue she'd seen. She looked every inch a queen to be, willowy and dressed in a fine silk gown.  
Bronwyn suddenly felt like an intruder stood before them. She curtsied low and then stood waiting for directions from Loki.  
"You are to be my wife's lady in waiting, you will do as she asks, see to her requests, keep her company and know your place. Am I clear?" Loki was a fine actor she had to give him that.  
"Yes my Lord."  
He rose from his seat and strode past her without even giving her a glance, the doors slammed shut.  
"He's all bark and no bite." Sigyn explained offering Bronwyn a smile.  
How could he be so good? In that brief moment he'd managed to make his wife believe she was in charge and make her feel sympathy for Bronwyn plus he acted so disinterested you'd have to be Heimdall to notice anything suspicious. He truly was a master...

In the following weeks Sigyn and Bronwyn struck up an easy friendship and palace life soon fell into a routine. Jari was content and everynight she and Loki would make love till they wore themselves out. It wasn't long till people noticed the dark Prince had been more easy going as of late and none noticed more than Frigga. So used was she to his strange moods and unpredictable behaviour, she was also perceptive enough to know when her son was in love and it wasn't with his wife that much she was certain of.  
It took her a couple of days but the way his eyes followed the woman with the baby on her hip across the courtyard left her in no doubt. He might hide his secrets well but never well enough from her. She stood close by and spoke quietly "How long?"  
He knew exactly what she was inferring. "Before Sigyn."  
She sighed "Had you the sense to let me know then you wouldn't be married."  
"And could you imagine how Father would've taken that? No, Sigyn serves her purpose but do not even consider asking me to leave Bronwyn if that is were this conversation is headed."  
Frigga shook her head "I would do no such thing but I would like to speak with her. If she has bewitched my son so then I would be keen to know her." 

Bronwyn had no idea what she'd done to receive her summons to the Queens quarters. She followed the servant quickly and fought the rising panic in her chest as she was ushered inside.  
Frigga pulled out a seat at a small table, her meaning was obvious. Bronwyn sat and nervously awaited for her to speak.  
"Bronwyn Herthadottir I presume? We don't have many Bronwyns here on Asgard, it's a very delightful name." Frigga looked her over and smirked as if she knew something.  
"How is Hertha these days?" It took a moment for it to sink in that the queen was asking after her mother.  
"She is well my lady."  
Frigga nodded "Our youth was spent on Vanaheim, a fine woman, she was exceptionally wild in her youth, though I myself could be accused of that." she smiled warmly now "I see both your father and mother in your face."  
Her mother had rarely spoken of her father. Bronwyn knew it was a topic she wasn't comfortable discussing so to hear Frigga mention him was interesting.  
"Ah, I see...let me tell you if Aeron had found her then your life would've been very different dear girl. Never a wilder couple have I ever known."  
The way the queen casually spoke of her mother had Bronwyn eager to ask the questions she'd longed to have answered. Frigga seemed to sense this and called for mead.  
"You and I have much to discuss Lady Bronwyn."

Some hours later after much mead was consumed and many tales told Bronwyn left the queens rooms almost giddy on knowledge and the fact Frigga had answered every single question she threw her way and then had given her blessing for her and Loki to continue their relationship.  
"Be cautious with others, stay loyal to him and Sigyn and all will be well."  
As if she needed telling. 

"You're drunk." stated Loki.  
He was sat at her window seat looking out over the gardens.  
"I am and you my lord are as handsome as ever." She pulled her gown off and flopped onto the bed. "Your mother knows and strangely she approves."  
Loki chuckled "She is very understanding. Years ago I came across some letters of hers in a book I had loaned and I read them despite knowing they were for her eyes only. My Mother is an intelligent woman and more colourful than royal protocol would dictate. I will tell no soul but she has had her share of adventures." he joined her on the bed.  
"Indeed. I learned more about my own mother tonight than the years I have known her."  
The pieces fell into place, of course she would be of his mothers kind. "You are Vanir?"  
He reached across to stroke her hair, winding a lock between his fingers.  
"Part. My Mother is but my father is a god! Your mother informed me of that. I was always told he was a farmer." She hiccuped.  
"A god?! How dare your mother lie to you! Years spent cleaning and living in that hovel. How are you not furious?" his cheeks had reddened with temper.  
She took his hand in hers "My mother had her reasons. Women rarely hide away as we did unless something went badly wrong."  
Loki still didn't seem accepting of her explanation. "But your father is a god "  
"Aye. A god of slaughter." she slurred.  
Loki let her words sink in and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Then I'd say your mother had her reasons.."  
Bronwyn had already fallen asleep as the potent mead took it's toll.

The next morning Bronwyn felt wobbly on her feet and was dismayed to find her magic wasn't up to it's usual standard. She had to dress herself normally and Jari seemed extra energetic bounding around the rooms noisily. Her head felt like it had been cleaved clean in half.  
The walk to the nursery had her stomach turning over. Luckily Jari was eager to play with the other children and left her without so much as a look back.  
"Charming." She muttered and made her way up to Loki and sigyn's chamber. A room Loki had yet to sleep throughout the night in.

Working for Sigyn couldn't even be described as work. They spent hours chatting about everything but Loki. Bronwyn had developed a soft spot for her, she was honest, trusting and determined. They took walks, visited the nursery what with Sigyn taking an interest in Jari after all the tales she'd spoken. They went to plays, gossiped about the other ladies and played cards. None of it was particularly taxing for her.  
She enjoyed it but occasionally felt guilty if she picked up on Sigyn's marital discontent. It wasn't something she wanted to bring up. How would you go about that?  
"Yes he does seem distant..probably because he's in my bed everynight." It wouldn't be the done thing.

"You seem off colour this morning, are you well?" Sigyn peered over her book with a look of concern.  
"I must confess I may have drunk too much mead last night." Bronwyn bent forward clutching her stomach. Sigyn put the book down and poured her a glass of water.  
"It's not like you to drink so. Is everything alright?" She held the glass out.  
Looking at her sweet face made Bronwyn feel worse all of a sudden. Sigyn didn't deserve this, an absent husband, a mother in law who treated her like a child and a hungover lady in waiting. It was appalling and no one seemed to care.  
"The queen had me for cards."  
Sigyn sniggered "Right you are. Frigga is partial to a goblet or two."  
"More like a whole bloody barrel full!" she quipped and sat down to sip her water.  
"I have an idea!" squeaked Sigyn making Bronwyn inwardly groan.

As ideas went it wasn't a bad one. Sigyn had the huge bath filled with scented water and had the servants bring in various pampering treatments.  
They both sat in the steaming water, soaking contentedly.  
"I could stay here for the rest of my life." sighed Sigyn laying back in the water. Bronwyn had to agree it was relaxing but if she had to spend the rest of her life in anyplace it would be Loki's bed. She grinned to herself thinking of him, none could fire her blood like Loki.  
"You have that look on your face." Sigyn was watching her intently.  
"Beg your pardon my lady?" if she hadn't been so hungover she'd have lied and said it was something that Jari had done but she didn't have her wits today.  
"I have noticed you have a tendency to go within yourself when you think and then you smile. Who is he?" Sigyn enquired.  
Bronwyn paused a little to long "There is no one my lady."  
Sigyn shrugged "You can confide in me, your personal life is yours it wouldn't change your position. I rather thought we were friends now." She seemed a little put out.  
"Of course we are my lady." Bronwyn stated "I'm afraid it would bore you."  
Sigyn sighed "I do wish you would call me Sigyn..now I know your position states you must address me otherwise but I would prefer it. We are of a similar age are we not? I feel like some musty old relic when you call me my lady."  
Bronwyn chuckled "Sigyn it shall be henceforth."  
"Wonderful. Let us have a toast!" Sigyn called for wine much to Bronwyns dismay. It was going to be a long day.

"Let me tell you something, just between us..he never touches me..never. Five times in a year and he was drunk each time." The wine sloshed over the side of Sigyn's goblet as she finally spoke of all her upsets over the past year. She got slowly and steadily drunk never noticing Bronwyn carefully changing her own wine to water, a trick she was really thankful of right now.  
"When I first saw him I was in awe Bronwyn..awe! He's beyond handsome but he notices me not." She took a huge swig of her wine. "I desire him. I crave him but I shall confess I do not like him. I feel his contempt of me, I know not what else to do to change his opinion of me."  
Bronwyn knew she had to tread carefully here. "He is known to be of a complex nature. He might take some time to come round."  
Sigyn had to laugh "I might not know him as others do but he forgets this palace talks. I hear the stories, I know the rumours."  
Bronwyn shifted nervously.  
"He used to be Lady Sif's lover. Don't look so shocked..have you seen her son? How Thor hasn't figured it out I'll never know. The child is Loki's image." She poured herself another generous cupful.  
"We have plenty raven haired children of all ages on equal par with the clumsy blonde ones if you know what I'm touching upon."  
Bronwyn didn't care. He wouldn't be the first or last man to sow his oats freely, he'd certainly lived his lifetimes to the full.  
"That is the nature of men for you I'm afraid Sigyn." 

Three cups later and Sigyn was demanding music and sweet cakes.  
"I think you'd benefit from a nap." Bronwyn pointed out as she pulled her upright once more. She slid under the water again surfacing with a giggle.  
"Bronwyn I need you to bring my husband. I wish to bathe with him!"  
It was part hilarious and part desperately sad and she knew Loki wouldn't humour Sigyn even if she went for him herself.  
"Come now, we will put you to bed."  
It took four attempts to get Sigyn out of her bathing oval, Bronwyn cursed the winemakers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Loki had almost fallen into a contented slumber when Bronwyn nuzzled his neck.  
"Mm." he enjoyed her constant caresses, she couldn't keep her hands off of him and he found it most pleasing.  
"Oh Loki..Loki.." she crooned in his ear making him grin. Running her fingers over his chest she peppered little butterfly kisses along his jawline.  
"My lady still needs more? She is insatiable.."  
Bronwyn slid her hand down to his hip and circled her fingers over his pale flesh.  
He was awake now, what she did to him he couldn't put into words.  
"Your lady is insatiable because her lord makes her so. He should stop being so pleasing to look upon." purred Bronwyn.  
Loki chuckled at her teasing of him "Only his looks are pleasing? Nothing to say about his charming manners? His wit? His skills.."  
Bronwyn nipped his earlobe "I have much to say of his skills. None can wield a sword like he." she closed her fingers around his prick and smirked at his little intake of breath.  
"He can be forceful but he can also take his time and conquer them slowly with deliberation. Once breached they always surrender to his command." she whispered silkily, her breath warm on his cheek.  
Loki felt his prick swell to full staff almost instantly and groaned at the feel of it. Bronwyn worked him slowly, coating his wetness all over the bulbous head of his cock.  
"You little bitch..if you continue as such I shall be helpless." his voice dripped lust.  
She was enjoying herself now "How could one be helpless with such a large sword to hand?"  
Loki moaned under her soft, stroking grip, she knew just how to rouse him.  
"Shall I tell you how good it feels when sheathed within my cunt? Oh my Lord.. I could never grow tired of this magnificent solid cock, so long and thick. How many quims has this cock been in? You wouldn't even know would you Loki?"  
His abdomen grew taut, he could feel his release edging ever closer as she spoke and played with his length.  
"I can't blame them though, you cause women to desire you without trying. Do you remember our first time? How easily you took me..and oh! How easily I gave in to you.  
You should know none have made me ache as you do, the heat builds in my stomach and pools lower within me, all for you, I get so wet..feel.." Bronwyn placed his hand over her pussy and pressed, his fingers glided along her folds and slipped inside with ease. Loki could feel his heartbeat hammering in his head as his climax drew nearer.  
"Today your good wife spoke of how she craves your touch, if you could've seen her Loki..drunk and raving. All because you have denied her this beautiful thick cock. How cruel you are, surely you'd love to have her mewling and coming undone beneath you?"  
Bronwyn kissed her way down his writhing body and took him in her mouth, she rubbed his cock against her lips "I would like to see you fuck her. I wish to see this cock buried inside her snug little cunt..will you do that for me?"  
Loki fists his sheets, it's all becoming too much.  
"I would lay her on top of me and pinch those little rosey tips while you take her..oh gods Loki can you imagine it?" there's a broken lustful quality to her voice now and it causes him to buck his hips. Indeed he could picture it...  
"You could stroke into us both, taking it in turns. I would play with her clit while you fuck her. I need it..I need to see you fuck her."  
He looks down at her beautiful face and finds himself unable to stop "I shall take you both like the cock hungry whores you are for me..ah..aah!" his hot seed coats her face and she smiles up at him, darting her tongue out to lick at her cum drenched lips.  
A few circles by her hand and she cries out while Loki looks on, for once he of the silvertongue was lost for words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both Loki and Bronwyn planned to be patient in their seducution of Sigyn. Each wanted her to come willingly and submit to them both. "I shall start slowly. A kiss here, a soft word there. You must appear more forceful than I." Loki smiled darkly knowing Sigyn would be led like a lamb to the slaughter.  
"I shall let my hands get careless upon her body when I bathe with her." Bronwyn felt herself tingling at the thought of it.  
"You should find us within her bathing oval, I will play the scared maid and beg your forgiveness and you can teach us both a lesson or perhaps I will sneak into her bed after you have fucked me." chuckled Bronwyn.  
Loki wrapped his arms around her "I rather like the sound of that."  
She let her fingers scratch his back marking him "As do I."  
Already they were eager to put their plan in motion.  
"When do we start?" he beamed at her looking like a cat who'd got the cream.  
Bronwyn found herself laughing at the thought of how it'd play out.  
"Come the morrow."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alone in her bed Sigyn slept soundly unaware of what was about to unfold. It was to be her last night alone in her marital bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it hadn't been for candy, Tom Hiddleston sound-a-like and coffee this might not have seen the light of day so thank you for being an inspeeeerayshun.  
> I suggest you listen to 'Burning Love' by the Pure Love. To my mind it's Loki and Bronwyn's song.


	7. In the company of wolves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn gets more than she can handle.

Sigyn was awoken earlier than usual by Bronwyn. Normally she would dress herself as she saw no need for assistance having been used to doing it herself. This morning however Bronwyn had brought her honey tea and warm sweet bread and set about choosing her a dress while she ate. Admittedly it was nice to be fussed over for once.  
So used was she to going unnoticed by everyone that it actually lifted her spirits.  
"This green one is absolutely beautiful. You'll turn heads." Bronwyn stroked the silk sleeves. Sigyn did indeed like the dress, it was the green her husband favoured with golden thread. He hadn't noticed when she wore it once before so she hadn't seen the need to give it another outing when the man she wore it for couldn't care less.

Bronwyn helped her pull her slip on and she shivered from the close contact hoping it would seem like the cool air might have affected her. Bronwyn bit her lower lip suppressing a smile, she noticed the goosebumps up Sigyn's arms and tugged the slip lower over her backside, a slight graze of her fingertips on the soft skin there and she heard the little "oh.." Sigyn gave.  
She brought the dress over Sigyn's head allowing her arms to slip into the sleeves, she adjusted it to the contours of her body and tried not to chuckle at the hard little nipples poking against the silk of the fabric. Sigyn was unusually quiet as Bronwyn finished dressing her.  
"All done my lady Sigyn."  
She cleared away nightshirt and decided to walk to the laundry rooms with a few items knowing full well Loki would pick up where she had left off. It aroused her to think of him teasing his wife. 

"Good morning sweet wife, I trust you slept well?" Loki breezed into their rooms startling Sigyn who was so used to seeing him only in the early evening for their meal. Then he would usually depart once more only offering 'duty' as his reasons for leaving.  
"I did and I would hope you did too." she could feel her cheeks blushing for some unknown reason.  
"You're looking rather radiant, green suits my little wife well." he leaned in towards her and Sigyn expected his standard peck on top of her head so when his fingers cupped beneath her chin bringing her lips up to meet his she felt herself tremble. This was so unlike Loki. He kissed her softly then more insistently slipping his tongue between her lips till she followed suit. It was then he realised he had been cruel and pulled her closer to him. For the the first time in their marriage Loki felt the first stirrings of arousal for his wife, her drunken confession to Bronwyn had made his ego swell almost as much as the fact he knew he would soon have two beautiful women to share his bed.  
Sigyn was less sure of herself when it came to kissing him, the thought that he had been the only man to kiss her, to touch her..to fuck her made him groan. He'd done such a bad job of it with her..Sigyn did deserve better Bronwyn was right about that.  
It was of course impulsive and he knew he should've left it at a kiss but Loki did as he pleased.

He sat on her bed pulling her over him and wasted no time in playing with her clit, he kept his lips busy, claiming her mouth or kissing along her neck and cleavage reducing her to a mewling lust driven writhing mess, he loved it!  
Bronwyn watched from the corner of the room very much unnoticed as her lover played with his wife. His fingers slipped into Sigyn making her cry out and causing Bronwyn to get a familiar twinge. So much for taking it slow..  
It wasn't long before he willed them both naked, a pretty trick he'd taught Bronwyn but to see it happen on someone else made it all the more impressive.  
There were two emotions fighting within Bronwyn now, lust and jealousy. The jealousy had took her by surprise, she had supposed it to be a total turn on but to see it happen while standing half concealed and unable to join in was a little unsettling. As for the lust? That was understandable. When he began fucking Sigyn however Bronwyn crept out of the room. 

She spent the afternoon with Jari and decided on an early night. She enchanted the doors to keep Loki out while she mulled over what she saw. Deep down she knew she had been the instigator, she had played up to him knowing full well he was a vain man who would've loved knowing about his wife's lust for him. Sigyn got what she wanted at long last, an eventful encounter with her husband. The image of him as he guided his wife down onto his cock though made her inwardly seethe. Why did it bother her so?  
She punched a pillow and tried to go to sleep.

Outside of her doors Loki once more attempted to gain entrance, he had spent a rather interesting day with his wife leaving her sated and relaxed but he wished to see his Bronwyn. The fact the locks were held by magic told Loki that something was indeed off with her. He knew Jari would be sleeping in the adjoining room otherwise he'd have booted the doors off their hinges. He shapeshifted into a small green beetle and scurried underneath the door, he felt foolish for resorting to such methods. Once back in his usual form he walked over to her bed and looked upon her sleeping. She was scowling in her sleep and for some reason he thought it endearing. 

"Good morning." Bronwyn woke to find Loki facing her in bed.  
"What time is it? I must be up early to tend to your wife." She snapped the last word out leaving Loki without any shadow of doubt as to what had caused this sudden shift in her usual nature.  
"She won't rouse for a good while.." his meaning was obvious and Bronwyn rolled over to face away from him. "Is there something wrong?" he knew he was pushing her buttons.  
"What happened to our plan?" she murmured.  
Loki trailed his fingers up her arm "I merely got a little carried away."  
She pulled away from him "Of course. You do what you want, how silly of me to forget that. When the god of mischief needs his very fragile ego stroking he'll do as he pleases."  
His hand suddenly fisted in her hair "You forget your place." his voice was menacing against her ear.  
Loki wasn't prepared for the sudden shooting pain up his arm, it felt like the bones would shatter like glass.  
Bronwyn skilfully rolled over him and landed on the floor in an exaggerated bow.  
"Am I in the right place now? Is that how it'll be? Me bowing and scraping at your feet?" Loki could hear the contempt in her voice and it made a weight form in his chest, an uncomfortable feeling he was familiar with centuries ago. A darker time..he wouldn't go back to that. 

It took a full hour of sweet words. Him the god of mischief and lies brought to nothing more than a man trying to make his lover accept his sincerest apologies, if they could see him now! He rarely apologised.  
"I never meant that. I'm sorry..I'm a fool. If I could take it back I would." he followed her around as she dressed and fed Jari. She ignored him. When the time came to take Jari to the nursery he walked with them never caring at who saw them together. Bronwyn dropped her little one off and made to walk away, Loki caught her arm.  
It was madness of course. He was throwing them both into the fire but when he kissed her in front of everyone in that corridor she welcomed it.  
The word would travel fast if the shocked gasps from various bystanders were anything to go by.  
"Loki you fool!" she hid her face pressing it against his chest.  
"I care not for what anyone thinks, let us go. We shall speak with my wife."  
This did promise to get interesting...

 

Sigyn jumped up out of bed, the sight of her husband pulling her lady in waiting along with him made her instinctively protective of Bronwyn.  
"Loki?"  
He held his other hand out towards Sigyn and she took it.  
"Myself and Bronwyn wish to confess to you."  
She looked at Bronwyn and then to Loki, her eyes went wide and her face paled as the penny dropped.  
"You brought her here not for me but for you! You selfish, selfish toad!" Sigyn snatched her hand away from Loki and she rounded on Bronwyn "And you have pretended to be a friend to me all the while you slept with my husband!"  
She felt bile rising in her throat "You both disgust me!"  
Bronwyn spoke "I'm sorry but you should know I love him and I loved him before you." Sigyn wrung her hands and paced nervously while Loki watched her. "I love her Sigyn. I truly love her."  
That was news to Bronwyn, she knew he cared but to admit his love of her in front of Sigyn might not have been the greatest idea however she fair melted as he said it.  
"Look we three are grown, let us discuss our options here." he said smoothly.  
Begrudgingly Sigyn agreed.

He was a noted liar, a trickster and a bringer of mischief. Loki had brought mayhem and despair over the years. His silvertongue always knowing just what to say to start wars, make an enemy..break a heart. Mayhap it was time for a different path for the god of mischief.  
"Did you want to marry me?" Sigyn sounded so broken before him making Bronwyn want to take away her hurt. 'Please have a care.' She thought as she waited on Loki to reply.  
"My Mother always says you should never ask the questions you don't want the answers to. I'm of the same opinion, it is done."  
Sigyn burst into tears and Bronwyn felt her stomach lurch.  
"You really ought to be called Loki leadtongue! Gods! Have you no tact?" Bronwyn snapped.  
"Indeed, I have tact and charm but right now what is called for is honesty. My wife knows it was a marriage of convenience but that doesn't mean it can't be more in time. What I would like is not traditional but I feel it would be beneficial for all concerned, we have no need for all this drama. Sigyn?"  
She looked up to Loki and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands.  
"I would have you both. I will be your husband, your lover, your confidante but I will be exactly the same with my lady Bronwyn. If you wish it not then I shall be honest and say I will be with Bronwyn no matter the outcome. If you agree..if you both agree I will be faithful to you both as long as we all shall live."  
He exhaled loudly puffing his cheeks out and felt the thin sheen of perspiration on his upper lip.  
"We would share you?" Sigyn asked.  
"That is the way of it." He replied.  
Silence seemed to drag on before Bronwyn cleared her throat "I know it's all a bit of a shock.."  
Sigyn tutted "That is an understatement."  
"I agree." Bronwyn walked over to Loki and he wrapped a possessive arm around her waist. Sigyn observed the easy closeness between them both, they looked every inch the couple more so than she and Loki. Strange to suddenly feel like you are the other woman when he was your husband.  
"Very well...I agree."  
She felt somewhat relieved as she was pulled into an embrace by both Loki and Bronwyn, with her head resting on Loki's chest she was completely unaware of the lusty look of triumph they both gave each other. It might not have been the slow teasing they planned but they had worked it to their advantage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. The grand entrance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgardian bitch fest anyone? I don't think Sif is too happy with Loki's current arrangement. This chapter has a smutty threesome so if that isn't your thing skip away.

The day was spent in much the same way as usual, Loki left to visit the training grounds. He decided to speak with Thor knowing he would be there with Lady Sif and the others.  
These days he only ventured there when he knew Sif had left, their history together was well known. Everytime he went there though he somehow found himself goaded into sparring with her while Thor looked on, at first he had taken great pleasure in knowing he had gotten under both their skin. These days he had no appetite to engage in his usual behaviours, however he felt it best to break the news to him before the tattle reached his ears.

"Thor." he strode towards him ignoring anyone else there. His brother was ever pleased to see him. Noble, valiant and easy going, as always he greeted Loki warmly.  
"Brother, what brings you here?"  
He could feel Sif's eyes burning into him from across the training ring, he gave her a small nod.  
"I need to inform you of something..in private." he already saw a few bystanders engaging in whispering as they looked his way.  
"Very well, my lady Sif I shall be a short while."  
They both left and made their way to the gardens.

"You're a braver man than I...or maybe more of a fool than I. Two women? At your age as well." His laughter rumbled and made Loki smirk. He'd expected a lecture which he did indeed get but once he explained everything as per usual Thor supported his choice.  
Their relationship had been one of chaos and hardship, battles and slights but slowly Loki had grudgingly noticed his brothers loyalty towards him. In those darker years he could've easily sent him to Valhalla, a thought which shamed him to this very day.  
"Well you're hardly in the first bloom of youth yourself and I'm sure Lady Sif is more than a match for you, so who is the bigger fool?" Loki chuckled.  
"Yes, if you're going to throw my good wife's name out there then you'd know as much as I." Thor replied, Loki inwardly cringed. His brother was a good man, not many could be fine in the knowledge that their brother was once their wife's lover. A different time though and as Asgardians they knew not to dwell on the past too long.  
"Would you join us in the hall tonight? It has been long since you have dined with us, all of you are welcome. I would enjoy your company."  
How could Loki turn a request like that down?

Breaking the news to Bronwyn and Sigyn had sent them both into a frenzy of panic as they rushed to choose outfits. "Ladies please..I will make sure you're both dazzling as always." He sent their clothes bursting and evaporating till they were clothed in the finest green and golden gowns, both of the gowns were in a different style and pattern but the message they would give off was loud and clear.  
They both looked beautiful. Bronwyn was as dark as Sigyn was light, a startling contrast between them both and he knew he'd be the envy of every man at the dinner tonight.  
"My ladies..you look ravishing."  
Bronwyn rolled her eyes causing Sigyn to laugh. When he pulled them both towards him though their laughter ceased. "Indeed I can't wait to have you both tonight, I will show you both what it is to be ruled." his voice made them both shiver and his chest swell at their reaction "I would have you both know I will explore every inch of your delectable bodies this night, I will feast on your aching little quims."  
Both their eyes widened at that remark and he grabbed a handful of their backsides before giving them a little squeeze.  
"Till later." he purred.

Jari was to accompany them to the hall and Bronwyn burst out laughing when the nurse maid brought him out in a small outfit very reminiscent of Loki's usual attire.  
"Ye gods!" Sigyn bent lower to observe his new outfit. "Aren't you ever so handsome."  
He beamed up at them both holding out his chubby hands.  
"All that's missing is the cape.." Bronwyn wiped a tear away before cackling again. Sigyn joined in, there was something ludicrously funny in seeing a small babe dressed like Loki.  
"I'm terrified of walking in there. Everyone will look.." Sigyn babbled nervously, they both knew the word would've travelled swift.  
"They will always look Sigyn, they will always talk behind our backs just as we have done on others. What matters isn't any of their opinions but how we choose to be. I care not for most of them who will speak out against us. I care about us, if we are happy and none are harmed then I fail to see what the problem is. We should gather our wits and prepare for what the All-Father might say, that is my concern." Bronwyn hoped her tone was reassuring. The thought of that old man barking orders set Bronwyns jaw defiantly.  
"Let us go get your husband."  
"I rather think he's both our husband now." Sigyn replied with a wink and picked Jari up.

"Gods! I am going to swoon.." bleated Sigyn as they approached the large hall doors.  
The three of them slowed while Jari trotted beside them.  
"Well my ladies, let us see what awaits us." He stood straighter still and gave them both his best smile. He was ready.  
Sigyn scooped Jari up and placed him on her hip, without a second thought Loki took their hands and all four of them entered the hall.  
The chatter ceased and everyone's eyes fell upon them. The dark prince held the hand of his wife who in turn held his lovers child upon her hip and his lover held her head high as they made their way up to the table to join Loki's family.  
Without a single word they had shown everyone exactly how it was going to be.  
Odin watched his youngest son approaching the table and sighed as he took in the ladies green gowns and child in Loki's style of clothing.  
"The boy always had a flair for the dramatic." he huffed but Frigga patted his hand soothingly.  
"Come now, would you sooner have him happy or as he was? Our son will always be different my dear." she poured him a goblet of mead and smiled sweetly.  
The silence engulfed them, their footsteps echoed around the hall. Thor rose to greet them, ignoring Sif as she flashed the daggers with her dark look.  
They seated themselves on either side of Loki and Jari was placed into a high seat as all of the hall looked on.  
Loki glanced over at his parents as if waiting for something to be said, when no chastisement came he helped himself to wine and struck up conversation with Thor.  
"This is a disgrace." Snapped Sif looking over at Sigyn and Bronwyn. "You make a mockery in the hall of the All-Father!"  
Thor placed an arm on her shoulder "I would ask you to cause no trouble." but already she shrugged him off.  
"I will not feast in the company of a whore and a menace."  
No one was prepared for what happened next, before Sif had rose from her seat Sigyn threw a cup of wine in her outraged face.  
"Go bray elsewhere then you she-ass! Your company offends me and my good friend Bronwyn." she shouted to the shocked gasps on the table.  
Thor had to physically wrestle Sif away from the table as she swore blue murder on all three of them much to Loki's dismay. Bronwyn traded threats with Sif and Loki found himself wondering just how it had descended into chaos in mere seconds. A feat he normally would've been proud of.  
Odin finally stood up and roared "Enough! That will do from all of you!"  
They all turned to look at the old man who appeared saddened by the commotion.  
"You shall all leave this hall if you cannot hold your clucking tongues, we shall be civil and courteous this night and for a million other nights do I make myself clear?" he banged gungnir on the floor.  
The rest of the meal was ate in silence apart from Jari babbling happily, oblivious to all tension.

"Well I think that went well." Loki said as they left the hall. "Although perhaps in future I would advise you both to not anger the finest warrior in Asgard." he rubbed at his temples. The meal had been a disaster. He knew he'd have to smooth things over with Sif for everyone's sake. He knew her well enough that it wouldn't be the end of it.  
"May I remind you she called you a menace and Bronwyn a whore, I'm sorry but she sits there like she is above us but she had a son out of wedlock much like Bronwyn so I fail to see how she can cast such aspersions on my friend and husband." She folded her arms and humphed after her little rant. The fire had truly awakened in Sigyn...Bronwyn was impressed.  
"I will speak with her. Go up to Bronwyns rooms and I shall join you all shortly." He gave both of them a kiss on the cheek and patted Jari's head.

 

"You have some nerve Odinson." Sif stood near the fireside while Thor sat nearby ready to pounce should any trouble start.  
"I'm known for that. Once more I should offer you both my apologies, I think my wife was perhaps overwhelmed." he offered smoothly.  
Thor spoke "We accept brother, truly we all handled that in a less than honourable fashion."  
Sif tutted and rolled her eyes "What would your brother know of honour? He lies, he'll never change and now he parades both his wife and lover together.." her voice trembled and left Thor with an uncomfortable feeling.  
His wife loved Loki before him and she probably still did judging from her reaction in the hall. Loki looked down, he found no joy in this encounter.  
"I wish to speak with him alone." she motioned at Loki.  
Thor reluctantly rose "I shall check on Ullr, he will no doubt be awake." the look he gave both Sif and Loki was one of a man who knew more than he let on.  
When the door closed Sif rounded on Loki "How could you? Have you no shame?"  
He had to tread carefully.  
"I do. I have shame for those I have hurt and wronged. If you believe me is another thing entirely. Sif..my new situation isn't what people would expect but it is not a thing I've orchestrated to discomfort others. I am trying, I have made many mistakes as you know but I am trying to live in a way that brings me peace."  
On and on Loki went till her lips met his, half startling him. So familiar and sweet.  
He drew away "We can't."  
Sif knew it was done. Once they had swore forever. She bore his son. He lied. He broke her heart. She turned to Thor.  
"I loved you once." Sif spoke quietly. 'I love you still.' she swallowed those words back.  
Loki cupped her cheek "And I loved you my lady." his eyes told her the truth.  
"I must go.." she left him alone with only the crackling of the fire for company. At one time he would've sat and stewed about everything but no longer, he straightened up and left.

The short walk back to Bronwyns rooms was needed. The air cleared his head and woke him up somewhat.  
The sight that greeted him though truly woke him up. "You started without me?!"  
Bronwyn had her head between Sigyn's thighs. "Oh..oh indeed we did, we got to talking and..oh! We..decided to take matters into our own hands." Sigyn managed to sputter out.  
He heard Bronwyn give a little laugh at Sigyn's shaking thighs. "Gods Bronwyn!" she grasped at Bronwyns thick brown hair tugging her closer.  
"Stop!" Loki's voice held an authorative note. "I don't recall granting either of you permission to indulge yourselves so wickedly without my being here."  
Bronwyn stopped lavishing attention on Sigyn's tender folds but only to quirk her eyebrow. "Well I don't recall either of us being all too concerned with what you grant."  
She was teasing him again and how he adored it. "Get over here and put your silvertongue to better use."  
Loki didn't need telling twice.

Both he and Bronwyn took it in turns to pleasure Sigyn with their tongues leaving her writhing and gasping. When he took her, easing himself into her velvet heat his eyes wandered over Bronwyn as she played with her clit and sank her fingers into herself in time with his thrusts into Sigyn.  
"You wicked, wanton little sluts.." he growled.  
"And who has made us so?" Sigyn gasped as he fucked her harder.  
Neither of them were prepared for the golden collars that appeared around their necks.  
"I have."  
Strong golden chains appeared and Loki gave a low chuckle.  
"You're mine. Don't either of you forget to whom you belong." He tugged the chains making both of them jolt.  
"How could I ever forget to whom I belong? He leaves me burning with desire all throughout the day." Bronwyn crawled over towards him and Sigyn.  
He withdrew his prick from Sigyn who gave a little dissatisfied whimper at the loss of it, a small pull on the chain and Bronwyn took his cock into her mouth, tasting the the sweetness of Sigyn along it.  
"You taste so good..both of you.." Her tongue darted and licked till Loki pulled away.  
"Do not think to shirk your wifely duties Sigyn, Bronwyn has been very generous with her tongue this night. Return the favour." he urged her towards Browyns glistening cunt.  
At the first little touch Sigyn stilled unsure of what to do but Loki was impatient.  
"Devour her! Eat her as she did you, I want to see her cum against your lips my wife."  
He wrapped the length of the chain around his hand and keenly pulled her in closer.  
When she hesitated Loki slapped her bare backside making her yelp. "Feast on her cunt!"  
Sigyn took Bronwyns pink folds into her mouth and nuzzled in, she released them slowly before seeking out her clit. Letting her tongue circle it and suckle it wasn't long till Bronwyn found herself grinding against Sigyn's face.  
"Yes! You dirty little bitches, look at you both..When I kiss your lips I can taste your quim juices."  
Loki worked his hand over his generous cock "You'll never know how amazing you both look right now.."  
"Oh Sigyn..oh gods please.." Bronwyn burst out her fingers grasping Sigyn's hair as she peaked, spirals of pleasure making her core spasm.  
She had barely recovered from her high when Loki made them kneel before him on the floor, he came hotly over their faces watching as his seed fell upon their open lips.His knees went weak when they kissed and licked away any trace of his seed off each other.  
The collars disappeared, he took their hands and led them back to the bed.

Loki admired their reflection in the tall polished ceiling, he felt more godlike than usual with two fully sated women asleep on either side of him, each with an arm on his chest. His eyelids grew heavy and soon he joined them in a contented slumber with a smirk upon his lips.


	9. "Is that not appealing?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Sif have issues..like woah! Fair bit of smut and it's not even touching on what I plan on writing next. Hey candy Flaps! Hope it boggles the other bits..it did for me. ;)

I put in my summary this just hints towards both the MCU and norse mythology so Frigga isn't dead (as you might've already read) and Loki knows of his jotun heritage and has made peace with it so hopefully that clears up a few things.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You love him still." It wasn't a question but a statement. Thor knew deep down. He'd never asked Sif before but after the shameful debacle in the hall he had to hear her say it. She slipped out from the under the covers and he felt the loss of her consume him.  
His brother and Sif had known a passion he couldn't hope to compete with. He'd tried. Gods how he had tried!  
"Sif." he pleaded.  
"I'm frightened I always will Thor and I hate myself for it, you should know I love you. I am yours and I have made my life with you." she felt herself holding back a sob.  
The warrior could never hide her feelings for the dark prince.  
"And yet if he asked you.." Thor pressed on, he had to know.  
"He hasn't. He won't." the look she gave him spoke volumes. Sif left him in their bed alone.

 

Thor knew where she would be, he caught sight of Fandral rushing away from the training ground with his arm at an unnatural angle.  
He had rose early, Sif hadn't returned all night.  
"My Lady.." He dove out of her way as she swung her sword with such ferocity it would've cleaved him in half.  
"Sif! Enough!" He roared, still she advanced on him. "Have you lost your mind?!"  
She threw her sword down on the ground and fell to her knees. "Forgive me."  
Thor scooped her up in his arms and made his way back to their rooms. The usually fiery warrior was silent and kept her eyes on the ground.

"Are you unhappy? Is it me?" Thor questioned Sif, he knew he wasn't going to like the answers but he felt compelled to ask them.  
"It is not." she replied quietly.  
He searched her face, the same as always she kept her guard up. Thor placed her on the bed in their room, and lay beside her.  
"I would know it all. I have to know, please my lady. Tell me it all from the beginning to the end and all in between so I can make sense of it." Thor kissed her hand and waited.  
"You may not like what you hear..you may think differently of me." she murmured.  
"Nothing in the nine could make me feel any different of you, I give you my word."  
Sif took a breath and began, he listened.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the other side of the palace three figures squirmed and wriggled under green sheets.  
"Pin him!" Bronwyn encouraged as she watched Sigyn try her best to grasp Loki.  
They'd woken Loki by tickling him within an inch of his life, of course Bronwyn knew he could've turned it round at any moment if he chose to but he didn't.  
Sigyn inevitably lost in their wrestling bout and found herself being fucked lazily by Loki while Bronwyn got dressed. "I'm going to leave you both at it, I have to see to Jari and get him to nursery."  
"Stay a while?" Sigyn peeped over Loki's shoulder.  
"I can't. Farewell till later."  
Bronwyn closed the door behind her. The thought of her boy made her grin and she rushed off eager to see him.

 

Once she had spent time with Jari and dropped him off she decided on a walk, Bronwyn was in no hurry to go back. She was trying to be fair and let Sigyn spend a bit of quality time with Loki, plus she needed a bit of breathing space. As much as she enjoyed their company she needed to to be alone from time to time.  
She walked through the gardens and sat for a while near the large water fountains, it wasn't a bad life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thor and Sif untangled, sweat-soaked and gasping for breath. For what else is there to do once you have laid yourself bare? You can cry, you can shout but then you have to make peace with yourself. There wasn't a thing left unsaid between them now and strangely Thor was thankful for knowing all she told him. While he fell for Jane Sif was left to her own devices, after Loki's downward spiral it wasn't hard to see why they turned to each other. The more she told him of their relationship, the more he understood. She had been a force of stability for Loki when everyone but their Mother had shunned him, there had been wasted years of discontent and chaos for them all.  
It was done. They had moved forward from that darkness now and he wouldn't let foolish pride and jealousy spoil what he had with Sif nor what his brother had finally with Sigyn and Bronwyn.  
"I love you." Sif snuggled into his arms. He stroked her long ebony locks and smiled. After that round of aggressive love making he was in no doubt of how she felt about him.  
"I know." he winked at her and chuckled as she nipped him for his cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Gentlemen? What brings you both here?" Fandral raised his cup and waved them over to where he, Volstagg and Hogun sat.  
Thor and Loki joined them, Volstagg called for more mead. It had been an age since they all sat together in easy company.  
"We need a respite from the forces of nature we are tethered to." joked Thor.  
"Then we shall drink to that but I may say those are indeed some fine women, braver men than I you both are."  
Loki took his cup and drank, he would need a few more of these to deal with the excitable Fandral's company.  
"Although I do think I could take care of all three with no trouble." Fandral clanked cups with Volstagg and Hogun at his little jest.  
"You presume much, even one on one they would eat you alive!" boomed Thor.  
On they went, drunken boasting and one upping each other till Volstagg swore off home to his family, Hogun silently departed as was his way leaving only Loki, Thor and Fandral slumped at the table surrounded by empty tankards.  
"Truthfully old bean I envy you, two women to warm your bed and each other? That's an achievement." Fandral seemed impressed as he gave Loki a firm pat on the back.  
"A proud one! Why if I didn't love my lady I would be keen to try it at least once." Thor slurred and poured himself another generous cup of ale.  
Loki and Fandral laughed as though in on a joke he didn't understand.  
"You do realise Thor you could've experienced that at any time during your life..love needn't come in to it." Fandral sniggered.  
Thor hadn't considered that.  
At all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sigyn sat down with Bronwyn in the front of fire, Loki had been gone for most of the night with Thor.  
"Steaming drunk?" Sigyn asked as Bronwyn poured her a cup of honey tea and set it on the side table.  
"According to the servant girls." She replied.  
"Looks like it's just me and you tonight then." She rested her head on Bronwyn's shoulder and watched the flames flicker. Bronwyn kissed the top of head and trailed her hand down Sigyn's arm.  
They soon found themselves kissing, it was becoming a regular thing between them even without Loki's presence. He loved nothing more than catching them in the act but he'd missed a few of their adventures and they didn't mind in the slightest.  
Bronwyn laid Sigyn down on a blanket in front of the fire and willed them both naked.  
"Oh you little bitch, how long have you been able to do that?!" Sigyn exclaimed, it reminded her of Loki and sent warm tingles throughout her body. Bronwyn laughed and cupped Sigyn's breasts. "A while." was all she offered.  
She lowered her mouth and kissed Sigyn's breasts, she suckled them hard into her mouth, the nipples stood to attention and she ran her thumbs over them making Sigyn bite her lower lip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the doors burst open it was hard to say who was more surprised. Thor did a gentlemanly show of lowering his eyes at least.  
"Well, what have we here?" Loki strutted over to where they both lay and slapped Bronwyn's arse.  
"Come over Brother, you might want to get a closer look at this." His speech was slower and he drunkenly swayed. Thor shook his head and turned away.  
"I think you're making your ladies uncomfortable Loki."  
Loki gave his usual laugh "As uncomfortable as you no doubt feel in your breeches at this moment."  
Thor knew he was joking but he hoped no one had noticed that was indeed the case.  
"My dear ladies do you recall how you told me you would do what you can to always please me?" Loki smirked looking at their nervous faces.

It took a few gentle coaxing words from his silvertongue but soon Thor was sat watching Sigyn and Bronwyn as they explored each other.  
This was new for everyone.  
"They are beautiful are they not?" Loki watched his brothers lustful expression as Sigyn slipped two fingers inside Bronwyn's cunt.  
"You're a lucky man." Thor grinned. Loki slouched back in his chair and cupped his cock through his breeches.  
"I have need of my lady Bronwyn's cunt..what say you give my little wife a taste of thunder?"  
Thor widened his eyes as though he misheard him. Loki looked towards the women who were far gone into their passion and knew Thor was weakening.  
"Didn't you say you were keen to try it at least once?" Loki goaded him with his words from earlier.  
It was all it took.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sigyn couldn't contain her excitement as Thor took her on the floor in front of her husband. At first she mistakenly thought Loki had slipped his cock into her but stilled when she saw him sat watching across.  
"How does he feel?" he asked freeing his cock and beckoning Bronwyn towards him.  
Sigyn lowered her head and pushed her arse up higher for Thor "Beautiful."  
Thor rocked his hips up into Sigyn, it almost didn't seem real watching his prick slip in and out of her tight little cunt..oh, but the feel of it!  
Bronwyn had to keep her lips on Loki's as much as she could to prevent them both laughing. The sound of Sigyn and Thor coupling was equal parts arousing and amusing. The sounds of two people who couldn't believe they were doing this yet continuing.  
"Two of the most honest and noble hearted people in Asgard are fucking on the floor thanks to you." Bronwyn whispered as he plunged deeper inside her.  
"Indeed and yet can you hear the wetness of my wife's cunt? The body doesn't lie dear Bronwyn." Loki was getting breathless as he rutted into her harder now.  
They all peaked within seconds of each other, the gasps and screams of four people lost to their ecstasy echoed around the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning was a different animal. Thor was bleary eyed and aching when he awoke. He realised he was on the floor and nestled against his brothers wife. Panic made him jump to feet. It all came flooding back. "Oh fuck me Thor..harder!" He remembered that part with stunning clarity. Shamefully his cock twitched at the memory of it.  
His brother fucking Bronwyn a mere foot away..it had happened. He dressed quickly and left them all sleeping. He had to get back to Sif.

She was already awake and showing Ullr how to correctly use his shield against attacks. The boy bore the same bored expression Loki used to have when their Father would to teach them combat. He found a smile pulled at his lips watching them both.  
"Ullr, would you care to go up to the library? I think there are some new volumes which might be of your interest." he flashed Thor a smile a dropped his shield much to Sif's annoyance.  
"Thank the nine, this is beyond dull..no offence Mother." He tore off before she could have words, fast and graceful like his father.  
"You clod! He'll never learn at this rate." Sif picked up the discarded shield and sulked.  
Thor knew better, Ullr fought exceptionally well with a dagger and his bow and arrow. He never missed a target, as for his footwork? Impeccable like the style of his Mother and Loki. Thor wasn't too worried about Ullr's skills in combat in the slightest.  
"Do not fret Sif, he is more than capable." he gave her a reassuring pat.  
Sif wrinkled her nose "You stink like a stale mead barrel."  
Thor hoped that was all he smelt of. "My wife let us go to our rooms."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I will kill you! I will kill you all!" Thor backed against a marble pillar as Sif drew her sword. She had swore whatever he had to say wouldn't rouse her anger..a promise she had already broke.  
"Sif! Please! You swore!" shouted Thor, he held mjolnir down by his side just in case things should really escalate.  
"I told you everything and this is how you repay me? I want that witch Bronwyn out of the palace. Everything leads back to her, she rules Sigyn's husband but she will not rule mine!"  
She ran with a speed he had only seen in battle and Thor started hot on her heels, panicking as he knew her intent. He had to stop her reaching Loki's rooms.  
He threw mjolnir her way and watched as his wife tumbled head over heels with the wind knocked out of her. He rushed to her side.  
"I did not wish to use mjolnir but you left me no choice. I am sorry wife." throwing her over his shoulder he took her back to their rooms.

"We are going to fall apart if we do not fix this." muttered Sif. Thor stood over her feeling ever more dreadful about everything. Funny that Loki should be entering a life full of contentment but he was still bringing mayhem to others without trying.  
"Sif, I do not deserve you and I am a vain and foolish man to succumb to my desires but if you could forgive me, I swear I will spend the rest of my days loyal to you.." He was sincere Sif had to give him that.  
"Oh stop your bleating Odinson, there'll always be another. We know the way of it with you and your brother or indeed anything with a cock and balls!"  
Thor sputtered with surprise at her outburst.  
"Isn't it funny how you get to have your fun? Well I'd rather like my share of whatever is to be had." Sif was flushed with what Thor supposed to be anger but her expression was unreadable yet again.  
"Sif? I do not think you understand what you are saying." Thor didn't like this.  
She laughed at his confused expression and stood to face him "I understand perfectly well Thor, I would like to partake in one of these little get togethers. I don't think Loki would mind..judging from what you have told me about Sigyn and Bronwyn's antics I'm quite sure they wouldn't mind either once I smooth things over with them. Which just leaves you. Do you mind my husband?" Her eyes flashed darkly leaving him unsure or what answer would be right.  
"I..I..think.." he could feel the words drying up in his mouth as he thought of what to say.  
"Answer me this as truthfully as you can, picture me between both Bronwyn and Sigyn, naked, writhing..touching...or how about myself and Sigyn tending to your cock with our mouths." Thor felt his stomach flip, he was getting turned on hearing Sif speak this way.  
"Or picture me on all fours like a bitch in heat licking between Bronwyn's thighs while your brother fucks me ruthlessly. Is that not appealing?"  
She reached down and cupped his very hard cock "oh I see that it is."  
Sif bit his lower lip "We shall invite them to our rooms but for now you can fuck this ache out of my cunt."  
Thor happily obliged her that request, he took her so roughly they both had bruises bigger than some they'd received during battle.  
Sif sent word up to Loki's rooms.  
If anything it would be interesting he thought.


	10. Compromised.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Asgardian orgies, issues and smut. The next chapter won't have smut..or will it? ;)

The request from Lady Sif and Thor had unnerved the three of them. They waited till the messenger left before the panic set in.  
"She will kill me, I have dallied with her husband and threw wine in her face. I have signed my death warrant!" Sigyn shivered at the thought of Lady Sif and her double bladed sword. Loki stayed silent while he processed the request, he would have this figured out before he even dared to entertain the idea of going up to their rooms.  
"I will have all her limbs off if she dares to lift any of them towards you." Bronwyn thought of all the darker magic she'd mastered in her year from Loki, she hoped she wouldn't have to resort to such methods but she knew she would do just that if it came down to it.  
"If you say so Bronwyn but Sif is fast and has lost arms in previous battles, still she was victorious." Loki looked like he didn't believe Bronwyn capable of it.  
"Then you do it..why are you defending her anyway?" She snapped though she could see Loki wasn't in the mood to argue. He thought of his and Sif's kiss the other night and knew instantly.  
He had known her better than anyone till Thor. Sif was hurting..he was surprised at how much the weight of sentiment sat in his chest.  
"Neither of you shall harm her, not that you would have much of a chance anyway. You leave her to me." He strode to the doors "I shall be back in a short while, better prepare yourselves."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mother..I would never ask this unless I felt it of absolute importance." Loki wasn't above pleading to his Mother if needs must.  
"Loki, though it can be done I would argue it should not be done. If I offer up the enchantment to take every memory of you from Sif then what? She might still fall for you all over again, I have seen it happen before in others." Frigga tutted and walked to her potions cupboard. A brief bit of rummaging about and she pulled out a small bottle.  
"Concentrated Slinthorrn. Two drops would make you love your worst enemies or see reason and it's effects last long enough, I've slipped it to your father on occasion, sour old goat that he is needs it. It is tasteless, colourless, odourless and can be put on food or drink. It is a sweetener for the soul Loki." She handed him the bottle and watched his face break into a smile.  
"It was extremely hard to come by. I had to go myself, it was treacherous and yet worth it." she cupped his face.  
For once Loki didn't pick up on what his mother was truly hinting at. Frigga had effectively doused his manic rage with bottle upon bottle of Slinthorrn while he languished in the dungeons. It had saved his life and softened Odin towards both his sons.  
"I shall be forever in your debt." he bowed charmingly and left clutching his fail proof potion.

When he arrived back at his rooms Bronwyn and Sigyn were sat huddled on the window seat.  
"You both look different.." He took in their modest gowns and pinned up hair. They looked like palace maids, fresh and innocent.  
"We decided on wearing this garb that hides away our assets. We wouldn't want to anger Sif anymore than we have already."sulked Sigyn looking at her plain gown.  
"We don't know if she is angry, we don't know if she has any inkling about the other night. Unless Thor decided to mention it." Loki had a feeling Thor had spoke of it, his brother was too honest.  
"I have a little something for them both, Slinthorrn and cider." He held aloft the bottles.  
Bronwyn shrugged "Somehow I don't think those are going to resolve it."  
The watched him add eight generous drops of Slinthorrn to the cider and then recork it.  
Loki knew he'd added slightly more than his mother recommended but he also knew Sif..he wasn't taking any chances.  
"Ah! but my dear ladies Slinthorrn makes a beast tame and the cider is pressed from the apples of Idunn, a favourite of Sif's." he winks but Bronwyn and Sigyn aren't impressed in the slightest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thor and Loki did their best to appear in good spirits, the table they all sat around was made beautifully and the food smelt delicious.  
"Please let us each have a cup of this." Loki was extra generous in his pourings for Sif. Still they didn't speak, all three of them sat silent and tense at the table. Loki was starting to think his mother had given him the wrong potion.  
Still no one had been attacked yet so that was a good sign...  
"I would have you know I want to beat you all to a pulp. I want to cast you out of the palace Bronwyn for you are trouble, I think Sigyn is too easily lead and I wish nothing more than to cut the cocks off you two arrogant fools." Sif took a hearty gulp of her drink and looked at their bemused faces. Her laughter was bitter as she helped herself to more cider while an awkward silence dragged on for them all.  
Loki gave Thor a knowing look, both were ready to pounce should Sif make on good on her threat.

It took another twenty minutes. Loki watched as Sif got drunker and less uptight. Her expression softened, her body language was less defensive but she didn't say anything more. Loki cleared his throat and spoke "Is the cider to your liking?"  
Sif lifted her cup and nodded, she looked quite inebriated compared to everyone else.  
"It always was my Lord, I haven't tasted it in an age."  
Thor frowned at that remark, a brief mental image of Sif sat on Loki's lap sharing a cup made him cut aggressively into the meat on his plate.  
"We used to make cider..my friend and I used to make it for her father but we would steal the odd bottle or two." Bronwyn spoke to Sigyn.  
Sigyn grinned "Why am I not surprised by that?"  
Everyone at the table smiled.  
"How does one go about it?" Sif asked Bronwyn directly.  
Loki watched expectantly while Thor was still wound as tight as a coil, could it be the Slinthorrn had taken hold?  
"It's a tedious process really my Lady, but well worth it." Bronwyn was tapping her foot nervously, everyone noticed when Sigyn placed her hand on Bronwyn's thigh to quell her jitters.  
"Well first we had to crush the apples, if we were doing this for profit we would've had better tools, we just used the old fashioned pestle and mortar. Hard work on your arms and fingers, you have to pulp them. You really have to pound them..in and out..in and out..they soften. You get quite sticky...the juices start to flow and it becomes easier. You need every last drop of that juice.." As she spoke she mimed pulping apples.  
The table had fallen silent once more but for different reasons. Sif and Sigyn had flushed pink while Thor was unaware his mouth had fell open, only Loki was smirking at the reactions of everyone.  
"Do go on Bronwyn, I believe you were telling us how you need every last drop of that juice." That sinful smirk of his was seemingly infectious as soon everyone else wore it too.  
"I won't bore you all." Bronwyn looked down at Sigyn's wandering hand as it crept higher up her thigh.  
"I found it interesting." Sif rose from the table. "Let us leave the men and get to know each a little better."  
Sigyn's eyebrows shot up in alarm but Loki waved his hand and winked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thor waited till he wasn't confident they couldn't overhear him "Magic?" he asked.  
"Not quite dear brother. Slinthorrn, I trust you have heard of it?"  
Indeed Thor had.  
"Well I say we relax and let the women make merry."  
They clinked cups.  
"I intend on doing just that." Loki replied.  
In the other room the women's laughter increased and music started up.  
"Shall we partake in a game of tabula?" Thor asked.  
The noise from the next room went on so Loki agreed..he hated playing board games.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki was bored. He'd cheated through five games of tabula and still Thor wanted to play on. It was dull.  
The sound of the merriment next door was setting him on edge. He imagined them discussing him..he hoped it was complimentary.  
"Shall we join them? I'm afraid I'm finding this tedious."  
Thor insisted on one more game and then they'd join the women..it wasn't to be.

"Gentlemen, we have come to an agreement between us."  
Thor and Loki turned their heads towards the now opened doors. Sif stood flanked on either side by Sigyn and Bronwyn.  
"We wish for you to submit to my desires tonight as means of recompence. I am still saddened by your actions Thor."  
Loki wished he hadn't overdone the Slinthorrn in the cider.  
Still you do what have to...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you require of us wife?" Thor asked, he already started to remove his boots and breeches.  
"I wish to have both you and Loki. One after the other. They will watch." She smiled at Bronwyn and Sigyn.  
His face fell.  
"Do you disagree?" Sif looked as though she wasn't in any mood to hear of Thor's grumbling.  
"Very well. We will do as you ask." he bowed and stripped off the last of his garments.  
"Loki?" Sif intoned. As usual the dark prince was thinking before he willed himself as naked as his brother.  
"Join me on the bed..you two sit at the foot of it." Sif looked at Bronwyn and Sigyn. "I wish you to see it all."  
Everyone did as Sif asked.  
"Before we start, I hope we are all clear this is for my pleasure. You two girls may touch each other but only I touch these two. I wish to be pleased thoroughly by their cocks."  
Bronwyn smiled sweetly but felt the laughter threatening to burst out. Sif began by kissing Thor while Loki waited like a spare part.  
"There's more to it than just cocks." Sigyn whispered to Bronwyn who once again had to bite her lip.  
"Just go along with it..she's hurting." she replied quietly, her voice shook ever so slightly with amusement.

The three of them seemed hesitant at first. Sif grew bolder and soon she had both of the men playing with her. Thor cupped her breasts while Loki busied himself between her legs playing with her till she moaned wantonly.  
When Sif reached down to bring Loki's cock against her wetness Bronwyn saw Thor look a little put out. Hardly fair when herself and Sigyn had to watch the fun and keep to themselves.  
It soon evolved into something that you couldn't take your eyes away from. The three of them loosened up and the sight of Loki's arse bobbing was very arousing to both of them.  
"Are you wet?' Sigyn asked quietly but she needn't have bothered, the sounds of flesh slapping and carnal moans filled the room.  
"Extremely." replied Bronwyn.

Try as he might Thor couldn't stop looking over at Bronwyn and Sigyn when they disrobed. Watching them both taste each other's glistening cunts and grab each other's breasts was making his release surge ever closer before he'd even got his cock in Sif.  
He felt shunned watching Loki take his wife, it had clearly become about her getting her hands on Loki and everyone knew it.He didn't know what words Loki was whispering to Sif but Thor had never seen that look on her face when he'd fucked her, she was enraptured with Loki.  
"My love.." he heard Sif purr and instantly withdrew his hands away from her breasts and took to watching the girls.  
He came hard at the sight of them rubbing their quims together, it was beautiful to look upon and he didn't care that he was spent while around him bodies writhed and rutted in the throes of lust.  
It was strange to watch Sif come undone underneath his brothers relentless pounding, she cried out loudly, Loki pulled his cock out of her and motioned for Bronwyn and Sigyn. A few strokes of his hand and he came on their faces, falling back on the bed, red faced and panting. Thor watched them licking Loki's spend off of each other as though it was the most natural thing in the nine. To watch them both, kissing and pink of cheek would be a memory he'd save for personal use.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I rather think we are all on even terms?" Loki looked around at them all, each of them naked and flushed.  
A chorus of quiet agreement met him.  
"Excellent. We will take leave of you, thank you both for a wonderful evening." In a short moment they were all fully dressed again thanks to Loki's magic and he took the hands of Sigyn and Bronwyn and quickly departed before there was any unpleasantness. Once safely away from their quarters he exhaled.  
"That is never to happen again." he said.  
The situation had been difficult for Loki and he'd taken minimal pleasure in fucking Sif while Thor eyed him sourly. He'd charmed Sif as was his way but it was purely to placate her. If Thor hadn't been watching his every move he would've enjoyed taking Sif, they still fit together in an easy almost comfortable way but he wasn't prepared to hurt Sif or his brother, he wouldn't do this again under any circumstances. 

He felt relieved the Slinthorrn had worked and he hoped that was to be the last of the matter.  
It was only as they neared the rooms they realised something was badly wrong, guards manned the doors and Odin's voice could be heard.  
"We must act now..alert my sons. The children of the palace are to be guarded with your lives."  
Bronwyn knew. She broke into a run.  
"Jari!"  
She rushed to his crib "Where is my baby?!" It was only when she turned she saw his nursemaid crumpled on the floor and very much dead that the screams started.  
"Father, what has happened?" Loki pleaded.  
Sigyn grabbed at Bronwyn and held her tightly.

"Aeron."  
Frigga walked in the room.  
"None are left in the surrounding villages."  
The horns sounded.  
Blackness claimed Bronwyn.


	11. To take what is mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War, death and destruction.

"He has compromised us, he has killed our people and taken the babe. I declare war."  
Odin rushed out followed by guards, he needed to rally the men and alert everyone.  
"Mother?" Loki was desperate now.  
Frigga took in the chaos around her. She would kill Aeron herself if she happened upon him for this.  
"He took Jari, why I know not but what I can say is Heimdall wasn't even alerted of the attack. He has breached us without using Yggdrasil, he laid waste to the people and the land."  
"Did he harm Jari?" Sigyn asked as she tapped at Bronwyn's face.  
"He was seen placing him in the chariot, there was no report of him hurting the child, by all account it seems he was gentle to the boy..not so to others." Frigga replied, she touched Bronwyn's head and a light green vapour encircled her.

Bronwyn awoke. She peered up into Sigyn's concerned face and it all came flooding back. Her chest felt tight "I have to get him back..my mother.."  
"We will meet with the others in the hall. More will be discussed but we must act swift." She looked towards Loki who appeared calm but she knew he was apoplectic with rage. No words were spoken as he pulled Bronwyn to her feet, his eyes said it all.  
"Come." Frigga called and they all followed her, the corridors heaved with activity as nobles gathered up their families once news of the decimation outside the palace walls became knowledge. Warriors lined up and the constant thunder of the horn left no one in any doubt of the severity of the situation. Loki silently vowed he would take Aeron's head if any harm had befallen Jari. His hand gripped at his dagger, a thing he hadn't used in an age but now he was keen to see it's flash and glint...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brigantia bounced Jari on her knee, he'd cried at first poor mite but that was understandable. They'd breached Asgard, the branch of the Yggdrasil hadn't worked so she'd been forced to use other methods. It wasn't easy to come by the dragonfang sword but a few strings pulled and she was now in possession of the most powerful sword in the nine realms. It had cleaved the pathway to Asgard with ease and once the pathway was open she'd watched as Aeron tore through followed by his loyal army.  
Asgard was unprepared for their attack and indeed Brigantia was left shocked at the level of destruction and loss of life. Still as he was a god who thrived on death and the spilling of blood she should've expected the carnage. Jari wrapped his hands in her red tumbling curls and she laughed. It was worth it, they had the baby.  
Blood of Aeron's blood, his grandson. Hertha had hidden herself and Brownyn well but not well enough. Brigantia had waited patiently for her revenge.  
Now she had Jari, now she had all she ever wanted and she span him around and placed him on her hip. He giggled but looked about "Mama?"  
Brigantia smiled at him "Yes. I am your Mama now Jari, you're mine and no one will take you away from me for you are my little king."  
He rested his sleepy head on her shoulder and she possessively placed her arm around him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hertha knew death was near. She could feel it's unforgiving coldness seeping into her bones. 'How did he find me?' she thought sadly. She fought with all she had when she saw that familiar chariot over Asgardian sky, the smell of blood and the fire of rage fuelled her. She slayed three of them armed with her small dagger before he came thundering close with that usual violent manner and struck her with his sword, she felt the cold metal pierce her flesh and dropped to her knees. Aeron pulled her into the chariot with her hair and roughly pushed her down. When she attempted to stand he kicked her in the face and that was all she could remember of her encounter with her former lover. He looked older, tired, but no less vicious.

The chains on her wrists cut into her skin and she knew if she hadn't been hung so high she wouldn't be capable of standing. The footsteps, he was here.  
"You look old." Aeron circled her and stepped closer to her, his finger traced along her side over her wound which was still bleeding. His fingers came away slick with blood and he licked them clean.  
"As do you." Hertha replied.  
"Why Hertha? You denied me a son but my grandson..he shall now be raised as mine. Don't look at me like that! He is of my blood and he will be my heir. Would that you had given me a son." His eyes where glacial blue and lacked any warmth as he stared at her.  
Hertha shook her head sadly "For a god you lack intelligence and I haven't forgot how you so willingly wanted to sacrifice my daughter to the gods in hopes of bringing you a son. She was of your blood too you fool! I denied you for good reason and I placed my enchantment to stop you having any more children for that reason alone."  
He stuck her face, the slap echoed off the stone walls and Hertha found herself laughing.  
"You're an unstable wretch, a useless god and you deserved what I did. We had a good life without you and she will come for her boy old man! And when she does you had better hope you are ready."  
He chuckled at her threat but the way her eyes held his told him that their could be more to it that he bargained for.  
"See Aeron..my Bronwyn has your blood in her veins and the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. She will kill you."  
He raised his hand as though to strike her again but dropped it when she smiled sweetly.  
"Go on..Kill me if you must. I have done what I wanted in life, I raised my child and kept us safe from you and your madness."  
Aeron looked at Hertha with regret. She was right.  
"Hertha, did you ever..?"  
An understanding passed between them and she nodded. He loosened the chains and let her sit on the cold ground.  
"It wasn't all bad, me and you." he replied.  
He kneeled to look upon her face, the mother of his daughter and the woman who had denied him and his wife their own child.  
He remembered her as she was when she had been young, her long hair and dark eyes and the times when they only had eyes for each other. He could see that girl in her face now, brave, wild and happy. Without meaning to he found his hands had reached out for her and he drew her close towards him. She smelled like he honey, he never forgot that about her. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.  
Hertha felt the pressure within her chest and looked at him then allowed her eyes to focus on the dagger handle, he twisted it and sparks burst behind her eyes and she was running...faster and faster over the cool grass back to her old village on Vanaheim. She can see her mother and her sister and she knows she is gone, departed from her body. She wishes Bronwyn and Jari all the love in the nine but it is too late for her now.  
Aeron watched as her life slipped away in his arms. He held her till he was certain and even then he refused to withdraw from their embrace. The mad god covered in blood, crying and whispering to dead woman in his arms. One of the guards sent word up to Brigantia..only she would approach him now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been an age since Odin led them on foot into battle. The storm split the skies on Midgard when they arrived. He had left an army on Asgard ready to fight whatever might dare to compromise them. Sigyn was left behind to support the women and children, she swore to keep their spirits high and set about doing just that. Her heart broke when they all left.  
"We will make them pay..for Asgard!!" Odin's voice rang loud and clear outside of Aeron's keep. A place midgardians no longer believed in but they were wrong to forget the old gods.  
"He has slain our people. This will not go unpunished..we will surround them and use whatever force needed. Do not carry a merciful heart into battle."  
Frigga placed an hand on him "We seek to retrieve a babe, so therefore no child shall be harmed..."  
"Why would anyone of us stoop to that? We are not monsters my queen." Volstagg boomed out. Murmurs of agreement could be heard throughout the crowd.  
"Then let us pay them a little visit.." Frigga whipped her arm back and sent a blast of energy towards the stone wall that sent it crumbling.  
The Asgardian army raced towards the broken walls and through meeting with Aeron's men on the other side. Pandemonium broke out, the heat of battle is never calm and collected and this was no different.  
If tempers hadn't been so high they might've noticed the boy with his bow and quiver packed full of arrows following them through the Yggdrasil breach to Midgard. Patient and quiet he tailed them all the way down..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"When you have quite finished your pitiful display Husband then may I remind you to prepare yourself for battle as they are here. They've already took down the main wall." sneered Brigantia. She looked at the lifeless form of Hertha and smiled.  
"I see you have avenged us for the wrong she did."  
Aeron rose to his feet and walked past Brigantia as though in a trance.  
"Halt!" She shouted, Aeron turned and she withdrew dragonfang from it's scabbard and threw the mighty sword towards him. He caught it in his grip and gave a slight bow of thanks.  
"Do not be gentle husband."  
Brigantia knew he wouldn't, as Aeron departed for battle she made her way back up the tower steps to sit with Jari and await victory.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The four figures of Thor, Sif, Bronwyn and Loki were a whirl of ferocious activity, magic and might. Each was determined to find Jari. There is a time and place for sentiment but during battle none of that matters, all that matters is keeping each other safe and getting to the heart of your fight.  
Brigantia watched the battle through the window..their men were losing.  
She picked Jari up and sang to him, her heart hammered wildly in her chest.  
Hopefully Aeron and the sword would lay waste to them.


	12. Fight the good fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle.  
> Before you read it I should point out this a filler chapter and I'm not keen on it but I had to write it so I can get back to the smut. Next chapter will be full of smutty stuff but this one isn't sadly. Sorry Candy Flaps. I promise mucho dirtayy come the next chapter.

"We will hold them off..go." Sif waved towards the castle. Loki was already halfway to the gates sending men skittling with his magic.  
"Go!"  
Bronwyn ran following him as around her men dropped like flies and the roar of battle filled up all of her senses.  
None of it seemed real.  
The gates dropped and more men rushed out almost eager to meet death from they way they were so swiftly disposed of.  
On they went. No rest. No respite.  
Sword and dagger or magic, the fighting was a tidal wave of brutality which seemed never ending.  
The clank of metal or the hollow thuds as flesh met sword, painful wounds that felt like scratches in the heat of war. 

Aeron advanced through his own men with a snarl and his sword cutting through anyone who got in his way. Blood soaked and wild eyed he looked every inch the god of slaughter. Sensing they'd expect him through the main gate he ran with a few of his men through an opening due to a crumbled wall and he was upon an Asgardian he saw but his eyes had the god of thunder in his sight..for what would crush Odin All-Father and the witch Frigga more than to see their son die at his hand. He roared and speared the point of his sword through two men, lifting them and slammed them to the ground.  
Sif was surrounded and caught in her own fight to see Aeron edging further towards Thor as he struck his hammer on the ground, men fell and the land split under the force of the blow. Sif lost her balance but lightening quick was back on her feet.  
"Thor!" she could see it almost in slow motion and screamed.  
The sword sank in with ease leaving Thor disorientated, the men edged closer to Sif and she swung her sword, all her skill and ferocity spurring her on till they lay dead at her feet. Aeron pulled the blade out of Thor and he fell forward to the ground.  
'This isn't happening.' Sif thought as leapt over Thor and struck Aeron.  
He raised the sword and they fought with equal skill, Sif took a nasty blow to her leg and stumbled, Aeron attempted to strike her but her reflexes had her stepping out of the way and fending him off with her shield. All Sif wanted was to defeat him and check on Thor. Aeron struck her arm, she heard a crack and felt the jolt all the way up to her shoulder. 

Aeron tried to gasp for air but the arrow hit him, piercing through his neck, he felt another. Sif watched in awe as eight arrows repeatedly found their target in his neck and head. He resembled a grotesque pin cushion as he collapsed, dragonfang slipped out of his grasp to the ground and she kicked him backwards. She'd seen enough men perish in battle and knew Aeron had indeed succumbed to the clutches of death.  
She raised the sword and struck his head off..it was only when she held his head in her grip that she noticed her son Ullr was tending to Thor.  
"Boy!! You are insane!" panic rose within her to see her young son in the midst of war. She dropped Aeron's head and knelt to protect Thor and Ullr.  
"Mother..I had to. I couldn't stay..I had to."  
Ullr gripped Thor's hand and looked desperately at Sif.  
"You killed him Ullr."  
Sif remembered her first kill, a large man with an axe that had her shaking with fear. Her son would never forget this and nor would she.

The horns sounded, they were winning, victory was in sight. Thor took shallows breaths and held on to Ullr and Sif.  
"Don't you dare Odinson, you will not. Stay with me."  
He smiled weakly and she clutched him closer.  
It was Ullr who rubbed his palms and placed them over the bleeding in Thor's chest, with a look of concentration that was the very image of Loki's he stemmed the flow of blood.  
"Mother, we must take him back."  
"No! I will die a warrior with my family.." Thor broke out and tried to sit.  
Ullr looked exasperated "For once listen..you will die. My mother needs you and you need her, Aeron is dead. They will get the babe..please."  
Sif looked at the sword, she had owned it once and had no intention of giving it up again. Ullr and Sif didn't wait for Thor to protest, using the swords powers they found themselves back in the rooms of Eir as they did all they could to heal Thor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brigantia screamed helplessly as she watched Aeron fall in battle, Jari hid in the corner wary now of this woman and her ranting and screaming.  
The sound of the horns told her all was lost, she stated out watching as the Asgardian army levelled her men and husband.  
"That fool! He brought this!" She punched her chest and Jari started to cry.  
"All we needed was you and he ruined it by killing them the mad old imbecile."  
Loki's voice startled her and made her spin round.  
"You didn't need Jari..you stole him."  
On seeing Loki Jari tottered forward with his arms outstretched. Loki picked him up and looked at Brigantia with contempt.  
"We are leaving." he turned and walked over to the doorway.  
"Aren't you going to kill me?! You're nothing you runt..you're not even of their blood Laufeyson.."  
Loki rolled his eyes at that remark, he'd heard it enough in his lifetimes.  
"No I rather thought I'd let Bronwyn take care of you. We'll be outside."  
Bronwyn placed a kiss on Jari's cheek and walked into the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Brigantia's screams could be heard by both Loki and Jari all the way down the steps and as they finally made the last steps and walked out of the arched doorway they both watched as Brigantia landed with a thud on the ground mere feet away from them.  
"Flying!" Jari babbled cheerfully to Loki as he looked at her broken body.  
"Almost Jari." replied Loki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The days that followed were hard on everyone. They sent their dead to Valhalla and mourned together. The mood wasn't victorious but rather somber.  
Bronwyn kept herself to herself only caring to spend time with Jari as she grieved for her mother.  
Loki sensed her need for solitude and left her to her sorrow even though every fibre of his body told him to go to her.  
"She will come to you when the time is right." Frigga assured him and so he spent his days and nights with Sigyn or visiting Thor and Sif.  
Ullr had become quite the little hero once word got out of his bravery in battle and Loki watched proudly as a feast was held in his honor.  
Bronwyn and Jari were never far from his thoughts, he missed her and damn it, he missed Jari. Himself and Sigyn missed their presence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"If we could start again.." Sif began but Thor placed a finger to her lips.  
"I wouldn't want to. I'd miss all the days you have given me."  
Sif smiled almost shyly at him. "I love you."  
"I love you above all else my lady." His eyes were soft and glittered. There was never no hidden agenda with Thor, no lies or half truths.  
"Gods I love you to death Odinson..we have much to discuss."  
They held each other tightly, lost to the feel of each other while Ullr walked by them with a tut and a smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Loki we must speak with her." Sigyn sat on his lap and wrapped a lock of his hair around her fingers.  
"I want nothing more but she wants no visitors, she certainly doesn't want my company." Sigyn could hear the darker tone in his voice, he missed her more than he let on.  
"How would we know? None of us have spoken to her in days and yes I know at her request Loki but surely sitting alone with Jari and stewing will do more harm than good?"  
Sigyn chewed her lip with nerves as she awaited his response.  
"Very well, we shall go and see them both."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bronwyn wasn't as they'd expected. She looked thinner, her mood was subdued and although Jari babbled on there was a feeling of her wishing them both away.  
They left her feeling no better.  
"I shall visit her tomorrow." Loki clenched his jaw, he had an inkling of how Bronwyn felt and knew he would have to become the biggest annoyance to her by forcing his unwanted company on her till she felt well enough again.  
He left to seek Frigga's wise counsel on the matter.


	13. The proposal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly smut and a bit of fluff in the shape of Loki and Jari bonding. This is pure cheese and I couldn't care less because it's Loki being all happy and sexy and possessive! where did my underwear go? :/

He showed up everyday and stayed till she slept. Sigyn would join him and flit about nervously. She would leave and return but not Loki. He sat in silence or he spoke till the sound of his own voice began to grate on him.  
Still she rarely spoke. Jari kept everyone entertained but it wasn't enough.  
Frigga offered words of support, Sigyn waited patiently and life fell into a mind numbing pattern that set everyone on edge. He was growing tired of her wallowing, he knew her despair was real but there was a limit to his patience and he missed how they were.  
"It's a lovely day, I thought Jari would like some air." Sigyn chattered one morning and made to leave with him but Bronwyn refused to let him go. He cried his little heart out when he knew he was staying put.  
It had gone too far.

Loki arrived later on that evening and decided it was time to take matters into his own hands.  
"I hear you kept Jari inside again." he sat down in a dramatic fashion and watched as Bronwyn pulled her shawl around herself tighter.  
"It is not safe." she murmured.  
He could've reassured her but instead he tried a different tack.  
"It isn't. It never will be but it is no life to lock your son and yourself away. I never took you for a coward." his voice was cold and caused her to scowl.  
"I am no coward!" she snapped. Loki felt a ripple of excitement, it was her first reaction to his words in what had felt like an age.  
"And yet here you are..hiding away like a mouse. Where is your spirit woman?"  
Bronwyn found herself biting her lip and seething at his remarks.  
"Look at you! Even now you try and keep what you mean to say to yourself..pitiful. Do you enjoy the bitter taste my dear?" He smirked when her eyes met his, they no longer looked bereft and tired.  
"How dare you! You seek to mock me? I have lost my mother, my son was taken from me and countless innocent people have died because of my deranged Father and his maniac wife. How can I show my face?"  
He was swift and grabbed her arms, holding her in his vice like grip he shook her roughly.  
"Would your mother want you to live like this? What is done is done. None shall speak against you not that anyone thinks it is your fault in anyway. You should care that you are denying your child normality, he needs that now. You should care you are locking yourself away like an old maid and you should care that you are infuriating and a worry to me." He released an arm and grabbed her jaw. "I love you."  
His kiss drew blood from both their lips.

He felt safe. He felt like a piece of her that had been missing and she returned his kisses with equal passion and aggression. It wasn't long till he had her pinned beneath him as she put on a show of struggling.  
"I will show what I do to those who deny me what is mine." he growled, willing them both naked, he bit into her neck causing Bronwyn to cry out.  
"I will mark your flesh my sweet, you will wear my marks with pride. All of Asgard will see them and know you belong to me. You are mine..you will always be mine."  
His lips trailed her neck gently over her bite mark and lower still.  
"I am yours." her eyes glittered in the dark.  
He pulled her tightly into his arms.  
"Never forget to whom you belong..wife." his words sent the heat pooling in her belly. He knew.  
"My love, my heart." his whispering was having the desired effect on Bronwyn who was blushing and scratching at him, her nails digging into him as though she didn't want to let go.  
"Mine alone."  
His palms ran flat over her breasts, smoothly stroking till her nipples hardened under his gentle touches, he pinched at them making her gasp.  
"Always so sensitive." when he took a hardened peak into his mouth Bronwyn found her hands tangling in his sleek black hair.  
"You're not mine alone though are you? I must share because my prince is selfish and greedy." Bronwyn teased, she could feel his grin against her breasts.  
Loki latched onto her other tit finally drawing that sweet moan of hers from her lips.  
"And yet you still love me do you not? Why from your sweet pink lips you have said that you adore me many times over as I seem to recall."  
His long fingers slipped down between her legs seeking out her clit, he parted her folds finding her slick and swollen for him.  
"You're mean!" she hissed.

Loki teased her by rubbing the head of his cock along her wetness, she tried to move and make him sink inside her but he pulled away laughing at her whining.  
"Please." she moaned and bucked her hips in another effort to break his resolve and stop his teasing.  
"Do you crave my cock?" Loki pushed two fingers into her mouth and Bronwyn sucked on them holding his lusty glaze.  
"I have craved this cunt and you denied me for what felt an age..I think I should deny you."  
Bronwyn spat his fingers out. "If you do not put your cock in me I will take it from you and do it myself." Stupid infernal tease that he was!  
She rolled and had him on his back with little effort but she knew he was just playing along with her show of dominance.  
"Oh.." she sank down onto his length and watched his eyebrows go up in surprise.  
Slowly she rode him, his hips met each downward stroke she gave and soon he was meeting her rhythm.  
"Would you like me to stop now Loki?" she placed his hands on each of her tits and made him hold them tightly, his fingers digging into the soft flesh.  
"I would rather die." he growled.  
He always felt magnificent, his prick was truly crafted by the gods. She always thought of how it was just the right proportion to cause an exquisite mixture of pleasure and pain. You never got used to the feel of it and that in itself was enough to make her clit throb and the wetness soak her undergarments.  
When his hands grabbed at her backside she could feel her excitement building, climbing..she took a deep breath.  
"Do not deny yourself my darling..cum for me..I want to feel you drench my cock with your sweetness.." Two sharp thrusts and he felt her contracting around him, her head thrown back as she came, another image of her he'd never forget.  
"Loki!" she cried out.  
It was all it took and he was lost to his release and hers. He'd had his share of lovers but none made him cum like she did. When he'd been younger he'd found the talk of ecstasy and near fainting a joke and now here he was doing just that every time he coupled with her.  
It felt like nothing and everything, the pinnacle of satisfaction.  
He pulled her towards him possessively and claimed her lips till they both broke away panting for air.

Snuggled together while the palace slept he thought of the what he and Frigga had spoke of a while ago.  
"There are ways around it. You are Jotunn and she is Vanir..it need not be traditional like an Asgardian ceremony." Frigga winked and left him to his plans.  
He had pored over old scrolls and built a solid argument before he faced Odin. Indeed there had been words but when he had walked out of the hall he was half in disbelief and half triumph.  
"Bronwyn?" he shook her awake.  
"Mnmph?" she grumbled at being woken.  
He stroked her hair out of her face, he loved the freckles over her nose, the mischievous hazel eyes, the pink cupid bow of her lips.  
"I want you to be my wife."  
Her eyes shot open and she sat up.  
"If this is a prank it's not a very funny one."  
Loki clasped her hands. "I'm serious. I want you to be my wife."  
"You're married to Sigyn." From his tone Bronwyn knew he was serious.  
Once Loki explained all he had planned she threw her arms around him and peppered him with kisses.  
"A thousand times yes!"  
He searched her face and felt himself moved..something he would never admit even to her but the way she had always listened to him and cared for him even when it had made her life difficult made him trust her and her unwavering loyalty to him had softened him till he was comfortable enough to admit he loved her..and he did. She looked at him like he was the only man in the nine sometimes, her eyes searching for him across a crowded hall while Odin droned on.  
"I shall break the news in the morning." Loki was eager she had to give him that.

The sound of Jari crying woke them early. "I'll get him." Loki offered and brought him to bed.  
"Are you always this noisy you stinker?"  
The boy was the very image of Bronwyn, he'd always been such any easy going babe and Loki knew that was rare.  
"Me and you will have to begin your training won't we?" Loki lifted him over his head and swooped him low, Jari giggled and grabbed Loki's hair.  
"Would you two keep it down?" Bronwyn croaked.  
"Come on..we must go find sustenance." Loki leapt out of bed with Jari chucking hysterically over his shoulder.  
Bronwyn smirked hearing their laughter get fainter as they walked further down the huge corridor and fell into a light sleep.  
It was going to be very busy later.


	14. Awakening.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn doesn't take the news too well and I don't know why I wrote a clone of Loki's being romantic but there we have it. A lot of teasing and smut.

"You mean to marry her?" Sigyn missed her mouth with her drink and looked up at Loki.  
"Yes." he seemed calm, almost like it was no serious matter. The thrum of blood reached her ears, a steady swooshing hum that made her weak.  
"What of me?" her hand wobbled as she placed the cup down.  
"What of you? You'll still be my wife." He looked almost cheerful as he said this.  
"Is this a trick Loki?" She sounded weary as she spoke.  
"I think a discussion between we three is needed." he took her hand and they made their way up to Bronwyn's rooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So as a jotun you can have multiple wives?" Sigyn frowned as the information sank in.  
"Indeed. I only wish to marry Bronwyn though so don't worry your pretty head, obviously it will be private as our wedding was such a public affair, this one will be solely for Bronwyn and myself."  
Thinking back on her wedding day and his glowering face once the ceremony was over compared to the twinkle in his eyes as he spoke of his new upcoming nuptials was a blow Sigyn wasn't prepared for. 'Was this how Bronwyn felt?' she thought to herself.  
It felt like the end of the world. Of course the worst part was realising once more that he obviously preferred Bronwyn over her..they'd all bonded but she knew it was always going to be Bronwyn he sought out or went to as his first choice. She hated feeling so jealous, the one thing she'd always had over Bronwyn was the fact she was his wife but now even that felt like it was being taken off her and she seethed silently.  
She looked over to where Bronwyn sat and noticed she was smiling serenely no doubt off in her own little dream world of what dress to wear and what flowers would look best.  
She needed air and found herself rushing to the doors.  
"Sigyn?" Loki called as she gripped the large door handle but she didn't even turn her head.  
"I need to be away from you both."  
She heard them calling for her to come back but her feet carried her far to the other side of the palace and into the royal gardens.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well that went swimmingly. We'll have to find her." Bronwyn made to leave but Loki was still seated and picking at grapes.  
"She will be fine." he offered not even bothering to look up.  
"Have you taken leave of your senses?" snapped Bronwyn "She was far from fine."  
Loki sighed "If it means you'll stop your crowing I'll accompany you but I really think this is just a lot of fuss for nothing."  
That he would say such things.  
"You're a clod headed pig sometimes!" She gave him a poke on his chest.  
"Oh I do so love it when you talk dirty to me..call me a low born rat next!" Loki wasn't taking this seriously in the slightest and Bronwyn reluctantly felt herself grin.  
"Loki..please?" she whined but it only earned her a slap on her arse.  
"Right here and now?" He made like he was going to unbuckle his breeches.  
"Behave! Come on we must go and speak to her."  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him along.  
They passed a few giggling servants along the way and Loki gave them his best regal wave.  
"Would you stop playing the fool? What has gotten into you?" She asked.  
"I'm happy. Is that a crime?"  
She softened at that remark. "You certainly know it isn't but we mustn't forget that we have Sigyn to consider in all this and appearing cheerful might seem like we are rubbing it in her face."  
Loki huffed and rolled his eyes. "Right, well for you I shall appear solemn, can't have us upsetting the apple cart my dear."  
"Stop it."  
Although she didn't complain when he pushed her behind one of the large drapes and took her while servants and guards milled about doing their duties unaware of them both in the throes of lust.  
They discreetly slipped out and began their search.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is fruitless. Let us send the guards to find her." They'd looked high and low within the palace and Loki had lost all enthusiasm for the hunt.  
"You can't send guards to escort your wife..a princess no less to your rooms."  
Although Bronwyn spoke sense he felt like he would do just that.  
"I do what I want my dear."  
"I have to go and check on Jari so please..promise me you'll be kind?" She still worried about his whereabouts even though the nursery now had guards and an enchantment that concealed it to intruders.  
"I will be kind and fair..I give you my word."  
Loki headed out to the gardens, truthfully he just wished to get some air and enjoy the time alone but he spied Sigyn over near the water fountains.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My lady." He took a seat beside her.  
"Your highness." She sounded flat and dull, there was no vibrancy to her voice as was her way.  
"I would ask you what troubles you?" He took her small hand in his and waited.  
Sigyn gulped in a breath and shook her head sadly.  
"Well then I command you to tell your prince what seems to be so distressing."  
He didn't expect her tears to fall so freely. "You and her don't have need of me. I see how you are..it is never that way with me. The only reason we are married is due to our families. I wished to the gods I had accepted Theoric's offer..I might at least've been happy in a way." She pulled her hand out of his grasp and rubbed her eyes.  
"We have been happy as of late. You and I have grown fond of each other surely? We have spent many a night together." Loki replied. He moved in closer towards her and pressed a small kiss on her forehead. A gesture she both loved and hated from him.  
"We spent many a night as your Bronwyn grieved. I know if she had been well I would've been pulled into your nightly games as the spare accessory for you both or left alone. I'm tired of the scraps of affection you both offer me..I deserve more. Even now you kiss me as though I am a pet..with her you'd have her on her back as soon as you can get near her."  
The truth was uncomfortable. It had been a short while since he'd fucked Brownyn behind the drapes..Sigyn was right.  
"I am sorry Sigyn."  
"As am I."  
He walked her back to their rooms. "If I was able to make it on equal terms?"  
She paused at his words. "How?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is extremely sophisticated magic, wife. I have indeed duplicated myself but I have never used it for reasons like this." Loki sounded pleased with himself.  
Sigyn snorted at his obvious lie. "Forgive me if I don't believe that."  
Almost right away another Loki stood beside him, no obvious difference set them apart.  
"Can I touch him?" She asked.  
"I grant you permission." the clone spoke making her jaw drop.  
Loki gave a chuckle "He is me in every way. I have used him on many occasions when I felt the need."  
Sigyn traced the clones jaw and gave a slight intake of breath when he copied her movements.  
"He has been cultivated for centuries by myself, his form is solid thanks to my skills and he has sat through many a formal banquet, gone on many a hunt and seduced many a maid..he is a part of my essence."  
Sigyn looked at Loki sadly "Yet he isn't you."  
"Did you not listen? He is me. The other duplicates are weak and used for combat..he is my essence made flesh. I can will him at any time..I can show you how to will him for yourself if you'd like?"  
He felt guilty and the clone copied his mannerisms making him even more agitated.  
"So I am to have your copy? I will be left with a clone as my husband and you will have another marriage and no doubt make your life with Bronwyn."  
Loki rubbed at his temples. "No. You will be my wife and so will she but I am offering this as a way of..." He paused a little too long. "Keeping me sweet? Keeping me compliant? I can't have you for myself but he will have to do. Is that the way of it?" She interrupted Loki and pushed at the clone. It barely moved making her feel even more foolish.  
"Can he listen to my worries? Can he understand my concerns? Even you don't so will he? The poor creature doesn't even know what he is!" Sigyn pulled her hair pin out and kicked her shoes off.  
"I am Loki of Asgard my lady." the clone bowed ridiculously low to her and Loki felt the tremor of amusement run through him and hoped it didn't show.  
"Granted he's a bit disorientated as I haven't used him in a while but just see if he might be to your liking. I will split my time between both you and Bronwyn much like before."  
The clone was different to Loki upon closer inspection, his eyes were innocent and there was no hardness to his face.  
"When did he use you last and please no lies." Sigyn asked.  
The clone looked towards Loki who seemed a little hesitant.  
"We both spent an evening with Aphrodite after a feast was held in her honour."  
Loki groaned inwardly and fought the urge to throw his clone through the window.  
"Why am I not surprised?" Sigyn said bitterly.  
The clone spoke up again "She was very beautiful and very hard to please. Loki had to use me to keep up with her demands."  
Now it was Sigyn's turn to fight down her laughter.  
"That will do." Loki hissed towards his clone.  
"Oh no..I rather like him. In fact I think you should take your leave while myself and Loki part deux get to know each other a little better."  
Sensing it was for the best Loki left them alone, he just hoped his clone would know when to keep his mouth shut although he wasn't entirely optimistic about that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sigyn poured him a cup of mead and watched the clone slouching in the large chair.  
"So you're Loki?"  
The clone met her eyes and smiled "I am and yet you seem somewhat sceptical of this. I assure my dear I am he. I was brought forth with a drop of his very own blood. I have all he has for I am him." He sipped his mead and winked.  
"Yes but you aren't truly him." Sigyn replied, the clone sighed and placed his cup down.  
"I grow weary of explaining this. I am Loki, I am he. Dear lady I know that I am an enchantment but I am a piece of his very essence. I am real..as real as yourself. I think, I feel..I love." His eyes roamed over Sigyn as he spoke. "In fact I am better than he for I tell no lies and I may I say you are most beautiful. If he can't see that then more fool him."  
Sigyn felt a blush creep up on her cheeks and acted like it was suddenly warm, she cast her shawl off and wafted her face. The clone laughed like he knew.  
"Well you say you do not lie but you have a silvertongue much like your other half." she felt flustered with him. It was strange to be sat with him, he sounded like Loki but his nature was more easy going. As she pondered that she realised perhaps Loki was easy going with Bronwyn and once gain she felt a swell of jealousy.  
"This is a joke I am sat with an enchantment of my husband while she has the real thing..ugh!"  
The clone exhaled in the same fashion as Loki. "I am real."  
Sigyn shook her head "You are not."  
"If you'd allow me I would show you and then you'd know I am indeed real." he wasn't as forceful as Loki, he'd have just done as he pleased but this one required her permission before taking any sort of action. Sigyn thought a while, he sat patiently.  
"Very well." her voice was soft.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He kissed her, slowly and sweetly in the way she wished Loki would. There was no rushing or having to worry about someone getting their share and she relaxed a little more. He ran his hands all over her till she wished to be rid of her stupid gown and undergarments. Sigyn pulled at his hair and ruffled it, truly Loki always looked better with his hair free and soft instead of groomed but he never listened to her opinion on this. "Ah..you like him more like that?" the clone kissed her neck and began unlacing her gown. She followed suit and they pulled at each other's clothes, undressing as quickly as they could till they stood naked before each other.  
"Whatever you desire my sweetheart."  
He lifted her and had her wrap her legs around his waist. He walked her to the bed with his large hands squeezing her backside while she kissed him.  
"Just love me..will you? Please?" she breathed as he gently bit her earlobe.  
"As my lady wishes."

His tongue, hands and lips were skilled much like Loki's but he was more focused on her pleasure. He made her burn up, sucking her clit and folds into his mouth while his long fingers pumped into her, bringing her up to sit astride his face while he brought her to her release with ease. Sitting her on his chest he toyed with her cunt, his fingers rubbing and pushing inside her, touching all those places that made her scream.  
She thought he'd had his fill of tasting her but he had her suck his prick while he licked her swollen clit, he was seemingly unstoppable.  
When he finally fucked her Sigyn was too weak to even cling to him, her limbs liquid and hollow from pleasure.  
"Real enough for you?" he asked as his cock filled her cunt.  
Her back arched and he bit at a hard little nipple. Sigyn found herself tumbling into the most pleasurable orgasm of her life.  
"Yes! Loki my love yes!"  
She felt him spilling his hot seed inside her and wondered if she was imagining that or if he was truly capable of such a thing.  
The afterglow was as fulfilling as the sex, he didn't need to be anywhere so all he did was hold her, stroking his fingers along her back till she finally slept. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Sigyn woke she expected the bed to be empty but there he was. His dark eyelashes, his strong jaw, she loved that face. Of course she knew..deep down it was just a clever bit of magic but for now he was here and felt so very real. She kissed her way down his lean body and held his soft cock, pressing a kiss to it she took it in her mouth and sucked, he woke with a start and looked down at this sweet woman and stroked her hair out her face, her eyes looked up at him adoringly.  
"Let me love you." he said tenderly to her. He needed to show her she was desirable and so very worthy even if everyone treated her like an afterthought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days passed and still Sigyn hadn't left her rooms. Everyone was asking after her but Loki insisted she had wished to be alone for a while. He'd told Bronwyn of his clone and was surprised when she accused him of making it worse.  
In her room Sigyn was entwined in his arms. "I don't ever want to leave here."  
He sighed "I want nothing more but I can't stay. I can feel myself weaken the longer I am here."  
She sat up and looked at him, he was her ideal man and he wasn't even real despite him arguing he was.  
"I'm normally here for a night or a day at most my darling. I have to regenerate."  
'My life is a joke.' She thought bitterly.  
"Are you able to..you know..leave yourself?" Sigyn asked him.  
"Yes." He pulled her to him and kissed her "If you desire my company then take this."  
He placed a small onyx looking stone in her palm. "If you ask for me while you hold it I shall appear."  
"But where do I even......oh."  
The bed was empty and Sigyn was once again alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sigyn wore her best gown and left her hair loose, she liked the look of herself. She made her way to the stables to ask for a horse.  
"My lady, I must ask where you mean to go as ordered by your husband." The stablehand looked embarrassed at having to ask her such a question but he had to follow orders. "Do not feel bad, if he should ask then tell him I will be visiting an old friend."  
The wind felt glorious whipping her hair and Sigyn spurred the horse into a gallop, she would know her way to Theoric's dwelling even with her eyes closed....


	15. What goes around comes around.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance but this is going to maybe get you in the feels. Please know that it's not over for Sigyn yet and I promise you she will be fine.

Theoric's modest dwelling had been a like a second home to Sigyn, before the days of courtly life she had spent her days learning how to be a lady and her nights with Theoric. No one had been as surprised as she was when called to the palace. Within weeks Odin had drew up the arrangement with her Father and the rest was history. At the time she had been beyond happy to marry a prince. It took living at the palace to make her realise there was no such thing as a happy ever after. You had to mask your feelings, say the right words, be obedient. 'No more.' she thought bitterly.  
After tethering the horse she knocked on the door and waited. Her heartbeat sped up as she heard the footsteps.  
"Sigyn?!" Theoric took a step back as though he didn't believe it was her.

"I know..I know it is a lot to ask of you but may I please come in?" She refused to look down. 'Let him see.' she thought. He'd always been perceptive and read her so easily.  
"Quickly then." he stood aside allowing her in.  
It hadn't change much since she was last here, Theoric seemed nervous which was understandable. They both knew the watchful eye of Heimdall would be on them and he would alert Loki if he so asked him of where she was.  
"I won't waste time but know this I am truly sorry for how it came to be."  
Sigyn half hoped he'd pull her into his arms...  
"Truly Sigyn? You have brought trouble to my door with this little trip and then you offer me such falseness."  
She felt her stomach drop, the realisation that her bridges were well and truly burnt with Theoric was a pain she hadn't expected.  
"I offer no falseness. I only meant to let you know that had I a chance I would have been firm in refusing their wishes."  
She made to step closer to him but he moved further away as though her very presence offended him. "Please Theoric.."  
He shook his head "I would rather you left."  
"You truly hold no affection for me?" She knew she was crying again, always showing weakness to those who didn't care.  
"After what you did? No. You left me without so much as a farewell. Do you know I had to line up with the rest of Odin's army and watch as you married him. Did you spare a thought for me?"  
Theoric had her caught.  
"You walked by me without a glance so don't come to me now..."  
Sigyn knew this had been a mistake, she turned and ran out to the horse.  
When he followed her she thought he would make amends, she was wrong to think that.  
"Sigyn, I know you're here because he will marry your lady in waiting. It's all the palace is talking about. I hope you watch how happy they are and then you'll know exactly how I felt..never darken my door again."  
The cottage door slammed firm. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I would have a bottle of your finest wine." The tavern girls eyed the golden haired lady warily.  
She took her bottle and sat in the corner. They watched as she downed it from the bottle.  
"Another!" she called and was presented with another bottle which went down in much the same way.  
"I am telling you that is the Lady Sigyn." she heard someone saying and stood up to see who was speaking of her.  
"For now I am just another customer. I wish to drink myself to oblivion..do not worry, that nosey beast Heimdall will be observing this so stop your clucking and bring me my fucking wine!"  
The audible gasps made her laugh. 'Let them talk!' she thought while she waited on her wine.  
Five bottles down and all her worries seemed like a distant echo, the tavern grew busier and the chatter got louder. The odd old man or young lad stood about, there was hardly any men left thanks to Aeron's attack. The women that had survived found themselves doing the work of their men. Within the palace you hardly noticed that there had been an attack but out of the citadel there was obvious markers of the destruction left over. 'No wonder Bronwyn felt ashamed.' She half hated that she thought of Bronwyn right now. Sigyn wished she could hate her but the truth of it was she didn't, she still cared for her a great deal.  
She glugged from the bottle and rested her head on the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She was at the Yessen Wood Inn." the palace guards placed Sigyn down on Loki's bed and left quickly, they could sense his dark mood and knew the safest bet was to get out of there fast. Bronwyn took a warm washcloth and wiped her sleeping face and hands. She had lost a shoe and the hem of her gown was tattered, she looked worn out, the delicate skin under her eye was a shade of lilac and her skin was as pale as milk. It was like a thunder bolt of realisation "She is with child!"  
Bronwyn had always been able to sense these things and she would bet her finest court slippers on this being the truth.  
"I fail to see how..I always use a simple spell to prevent such things when I have lain with her." Loki suddenly thought on his clone and knew in that instant. "Damn him!"  
"Bit off the beaten track but you haven't used the spell much judging from your children all over the nine." tutted Bronwyn disapprovingly.  
"I never gave much of thought to a lot of things till I matured and I don't expect to be raked over hot coals for satisfying my needs before you were a part of my life." He seemed almost flustered now and seated himself near the balcony.  
"Your trouble is you take things the wrong way. I do not care that you have had your cock in every quim in the nine as I don't think it shameful but you might've been a little more cautious is all I am saying my darling." Bronwyn sat herself on his lap and nuzzled into his neck.  
"I was this time. It was my clone not I!"  
Bronwyn burst out laughing at his appalled expression "You're a lying liar of lies and not as clever as you think..but gods do I love you, come on..I want to make love, let's go to my room."  
They left Sigyn to sleep off the wine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Sigyn awoke in the morning she crawled out of bed and lay on the floor of the bathing suite. The next few hours were a round of vomit and lying on the cool tiled floor.  
Flashbacks of the night before made her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she thought it all over. 'Back in my gilded cage.' She thought bitterly.  
She heard the doors open to her rooms and tried to get in the sitting position, she found herself looking at Frigga and Bronwyn.  
"Oh my dear look at you." Frigga eyed her sympathetically, she knew that a child was quickening in her womb just from the look of her. It was an Vanir instinct.  
"Bronwyn would you go and bring my son immediately?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I do not wish to know all the complexities between you three but I will tell you what I know. Loki you are married to Sigyn, she carries your child now and please don't interrupt me. It is your child as it was your enchantment. I know that you plan to marry Bronwyn, again this is perfectly acceptable as you are of jotun blood. It has also come to light that you three have shared a bed and no doubt each other. I will not pass comment or judgement on your lifestyle but anyone can see this needs work. What do you propose to do?" She stared at Loki who shifted in his seat.  
"I have shared my time between both Sigyn and Bronwyn. What else can I do?"  
Frigga really had put up with enough of this boy's nonsense over the years.  
"You can put that amazing mind of yours to work and stop thinking with what is between your legs for a start. That goes for all of you..I could have you all banished never to see each other again if I so choose, let that sink in. I'm a reasonable queen but if I sense that this could be problematic I won't hesitate. I am too old to be dealing with this. Fix it and think on." a lock of her hair came lose and she flicked it back while giving them all a stern look.  
"You wouldn't though." Loki smirked at his Mother but she didn't return his smile.  
"Do not doubt me darling boy."  
She left them sat around feeling like children who'd been scolded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sigyn looked away from both Loki and Bronwyn. "I am sure."  
She wanted to visit her family with a view to staying a while. "Once I am home I can spend some time with mother, maybe see friends. I just want to be away from you both till I feel better in myself."  
The guilt was eating at Bronwyn, Sigyn looked truly defeated and she had played a big part in that. "If you so wish it then I grant you that time. However when or rather if you return I will not lie and say all will be as it was." Loki needn't have said it for they all knew that things would be greatly different.  
"I'm not stupid. The next time we meet you shall both be wed and I shall have had your child." she rubbed at her tummy and met Bronwyn's eyes.  
'Say something, don't let her go. Just tell her you'll be a better husband.' Bronwyn thought, if only he had but he didn't.  
"You two need to talk. I shall be up at the nursery." Bronwyn drew Sigyn into a hug. They found themselves crying for they both knew the shift had happened.  
"I'm sorry." Bronwyn took a breath and felt her heart breaking for the fact she had ousted Sigyn from her husband.  
"He was never mine, good luck to you both." It felt like a blow, there was such finality in how Sigyn spoke.  
"I wish you well..so well. Please send word if you need me." They drew apart and Bronwyn gave her a curtsy. A gesture she hadn't done in a while but right now it seemed fitting. She turned and left Loki alone with his wife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki watched the two women in his life as they had cried. If Sigyn took one thing away from this she would at least know how deeply Bronwyn cared for her.  
"You can take whatever you desire my queen."  
How like him to attempt to charm her now she had decided on leaving.  
"I have need of nothing and I was never your queen Silvertongue."  
She finally spoke like so many before who had grown weary of him, the warmness had left her eyes.  
Sigyn sighed "My reign is over..not that I ever had much say of when it started or ended." She wiped her eyes with the blanket and tutted.  
"You're so quiet..do you feel so little for me? I carry your child." she shook her head sadly.  
Loki sat beside her on the bed. "If it had been a different time..we could've worked." he offered.  
Sigyn rested her head against his shoulder. "Liar."  
He stroked his hand over her stomach "You will come back?"  
"Of course." she said.  
He was gentle when he drew her in to meet his lips, he paused "Liar."  
They kissed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was strange but it felt like how their first time together should've been. He made love to her, it wasn't lustful love making but rather an agonisingly sweet goodbye for them both.  
They held each other for the longest time till finally Sigyn spoke.  
"I will be going at first light. Please do not show your face to say farewell."  
He nodded, he didn't trust himself to speak and ruin the mood so he kissed her, holding  
her against him in the fading light of the evening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki and Bronwyn watched from the balcony as Odin and Frigga said their goodbyes and then Sigyn was on her way flanked by her guards. She didn't so much as glance back. Loki wrapped his arms around Bronwyn and pressed a kiss to her cheek, with the taste of her tears on his lips he led her back inside to his room and silently wished Sigyn all the happiness she rightly deserved.


	16. By moonlight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy feels time and a new beginning is due to start for our bizarre love triangle. Sort of filler before the next one.

Bronwyn found her days without Sigyn much duller, she was no longer a servant but still she felt like she had to be doing something. She felt like a fraud asking the other girls in the palace to do things and once Jari was in nursery she grew bored and agitated. Loki sensed she was feeling lost and suggested she practice her magic.  
"You still have much to learn but your Vanir blood lends you abilities far greater than you realise yet." Loki cupped her under the chin.  
"Our children shall be exceptionally gifted." He looked pleased with that thought.  
"Children? I don't believe we have spoke of that." Bronwyn was surprised he mentioned it, after the all children he'd fathered and the fact Sigyn was already with child she'd imagined it would be the furtherest thing from his mind.  
"We have not but I would very much like you to be the mother of my children. You shall be my wife Bronwyn."  
She sighed "Perhaps it is something to consider after Sigyn has birthed your child, for now we have to prepare for our wedding and for your baby."  
Loki frowned, he knew what she said made sense though he wasn't exactly pleased to hear it.  
"Very well." Clasping his hands behind his back he went and peered out of the window.  
"It's very quiet without her." Bronwyn looked over at the large regal portrait of Loki and Sigyn that hung high on the wall.  
"I had noticed."  
He didn't mention how he'd twice caught himself thinking of Sigyn, his hand drifting down to meet his rapidly hardening cock when he was alone. It unsettled him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At her childhood home Sigyn relaxed, no pressures or worries and the constant chatter and activity kept her busy when she needed it most. Inevitably her thoughts turned to Loki and Bronwyn most of the time but she found if she busied herself she could keep them at bay. Her mother fussed over her and her Father kept her informed of the goings on at the palace.  
"We will hold a celebration here for his marriage, I know it might seem like I support him but I want you to know I do not. However they're a slippery lot and 'tis best to seem supportive for it can always be used for future favours." he patted her head as though she was a child. A familiar anger began to boil.  
"Not here Father.." She rubbed her temples.  
"Of course here, it looks better for us."  
Sigyn rose from her seat "How silly of me." She raced from the room and found herself walking to the gardens. She always loved being here as a young girl, her mother's love for flowers had the place blooming and smelling sweetly, it was oddly comforting. She thought of her and Bronwyn gathering up flowers one afternoon, of course it was brought on by boredom and they ended up making flower crowns for one another before Sigyn had rolled her on her back and they both very nearly gave into temptation there and then in the royal gardens. She'd had friends of course, she had old friends from her childhood, some of the ladies of the palace she had considered her friends but none had been as close as she and Bronwyn. She missed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki and Thor sat near the training grounds watching on as Ullr sparred with Sif. He was quick and nimble but she sent him to the ground countless times, he still rose and continued to fight.  
"Since the battle he has more interest." Thor watched the skinny youth and smiled, he really was Loki's double. "It does not seem so long since we both had our hides tanned and worse in these grounds."  
They both laughed a little, each remembering their own failures and accidents here.  
"Tyr was a ruthless tutor but I don't envy Ullr right now." Loki watched his son rolling out the way of one of Sif's blows and chuckled, the boy looked panicked.  
"She trains him harder than the others." Loki observed, Thor nodded in agreement.  
"He can handle it, he's quick, strong and clever."  
Loki smiled "He's a credit to you both."  
He thanked the gods Ullr had his mothers blood mingled with his, Ullr lacked Loki's arrogance and anger. At his age Loki had been full of both, aggressive, haughty and sullen. Ullr might've looked like Loki but his personality was that of Thor's. His brother and Sif had raised him well.  
"I wondered if I may ask you both if Ullr would do myself and Bronwyn a great honour?"  
Thor slapped Loki on his back "Come! We shall drink! Let us talk more when my good wife and son can join us."  
Thor's smile was so wide it was a wonder his face didn't split in two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days involved a lot of preparations. The entire citadel seemed to be buzzing with activity after the news there was to be a wedding once more. The citizens knew better than to question why the Prince was allowed to marry again but Odin had given Loki permission, everyone knew he from jotunheim it was a poorly kept secret and non would speak of it these days. As long as he continued quietly on as he was the citizens of Asgard cared not. Bronwyn was kept away from Loki as was the tradition and would be presented to him by a tribe member who carried his blood, no one dared to say tribe to Loki instead skirting about saying family but they all knew that was essentially the truth of it. It was going to be less of a formal event and more of a gathering. This time round Loki found he had more nerves, he wanted this to be just for Bronwyn and himself but he found his thoughts of Sigyn we're becoming more frequent as the days passed.  
He asked Heimdall of her some nights while Bronwyn slept, he felt traitorous but he had to know if she was in good hands. He knew knew Bronwyn missed her greatly, even little Jari asked of her. It didn't feel right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ever crafty he snuck into Bronwyn's room the night before they were to marry. "Loki! You should not be here." She still clung to him and ran her hands through his hair. "You have been missed."  
He felt his chest swell with emotion, never one to show it he swallowed and paused before speaking, he didn't want the tremor in his voice to make him feel foolish.  
"We have been apart mere days and look at us both. I cannot imagine being without you my love, my little wife." he spoke softly to her, while they held each other as though they'd been apart for centuries. "I am to be yours and you're to be mine."  
"My Loki." Bronwyn kissed him, his lips had such sweetness to them.  
His hands bunched her skirts up and tugged at her undergarments. "I need you now."  
He tore his tunic top off and freed his cock from his soft cotton breeches, he took her on the floor. He seemed hungry for her, kneading her thighs and grabbing her arse while he fucked her.  
Her scent drove him wild, he felt his release edging closer and every moan she gave only spurred him on. Bronwyn matched his passion clawing at his back, they spiralled into ecstasy together. 

"We need her." Bronwyn ran her fingers over his chest and drew little patterns on his skin. Loki smiled in the dark. "Do not think I don't know of your visits to Heimdall, I found it sweet. I miss her, I love her if you must hear me say it and I think your fondness has grown of her." Bronwyn drew her mouth down to his chest, kissing and licking the taut flesh. He gave a sigh and held her hair at the nape of her neck.  
"I went about it wrong with her."  
She stopped kissing his sensitive skin "Sigyn need not be another regret if we act now. We can go, we would be back in time for our ceremony. Let us tell her how we feel..I would see your lying tongue be truthful to her and me."  
Loki sat up and kissed her "Gods I love you wench and we shall do just that."  
Bronwyn bubbled with excitement as they both stole out of the palace on their horses.  
It would be a fair ride but worth it if they could bring Sigyn back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He's here! Get up daughter!" Sigyn was shaken from her slumber by her Father who seemed flustered.  
She saw servants rushing past her opened bedroom door and slowly sat up.  
"What is going on?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned, it was very early in the morning.  
"Hello wife." startled Sigyn looked at the door way and there he stood. He smiled in his usual roguish way and waited for her to speak.  
"Loki?"  
"Get up and greet your husband." Her Father chided. He was still in his night shirt and looked like he didn't know what to do.  
"My wife will get up when she is ready..you forget she carries my child and may rest as much as she likes." Loki removed his leather riding gloves and approached the bed. He knelt and took her little hand in his. Sigyn noticed Bronwyn stood quietly in the doorway and gasped "Why are you here? You're both to be married today."  
"We missed you. I wish you to be present at our wedding as a friend and as an equal. We have no need to be jealous, we are friends..we are more than that in truth." Bronwyn bowed her head.  
"Come here." Sigyn spoke holding her other hand out for her.  
The three of them embraced together while Sigyn's Father looked on, he slipped from the room shaking his head.  
"I have thought of you much, I miss you my little wife." Loki leaned in and kissed her lips, Sigyn shook as she pulled at his shoulders, she could hardly believe this was real.  
She drew away from him and found herself kissing Bronwyn with equal desire.  
"We must ready ourselves, there's a wedding today incase you'd both forgotten." Sigyn yawned.  
Bronwyn placed her hand on Sigyn's small rounded tummy "We will not rush back, I don't mind a moonlit wedding."  
Loki placed a hand over Bronwyn's. She truly cared for his wife and the child Sigyn carried that much was evident, it shouldn't be so but yet it was. Here and now there was no denying all three of them felt right together.


	17. Blood is blood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of feels maybe? Lots of smut in the next chapter is coming including jotun Loki..yeah I'm going there. It's a wedding!

"Where have you been?!" Frigga fumed at Loki. "We have all been waiting."  
"Apologies Mother..allow us time to prepare. I need to bathe as do my ladies." Loki gave her a peck on her head and called for the scented water.  
"Your ladies? Sigyn is home I take it." she needn't have asked.  
"Obviously." he replied and waited for his bathing oval to be filled. Frigga tutted and made to leave but not before calling out "Do not spend too long in there, your Father shall be up presently with Ullr and Thor."  
He exhaled and savoured the silence for a short while, the water eased his aches, it'd been a long ride to Sigyn's home then back to the citadel. 

He had just finished dressing in his finery when his doors burst open and Odin swaned into view tailed by Thor and Ullr.  
"Everything is in order. All we need is a groom." he boomed, his spirits high for a change. Loki knew Thor would've had him on the mead while they had all waited. He caught Ullr's eye and smirked at the boys pursed lips.  
"Thor, Ullr wait the doors. I must speak with Loki." Odin waved his hand dismissively at them both. They obeyed not wishing to cause an argument, Loki wished they had stayed. He always felt uneasy in Odin's company, their's was a complex history.  
"Well here we are, are you sure you wish to do this?" Odin asked.  
"Were you sure you wished to marry mother?"  
Odin had to smile at that.  
"I was never certain of a lot of things but marrying my queen was something I was certain of."  
Loki felt tense, he was expecting some admonishment or worse.  
"I am certain I want to spend my days with Bronwyn and Sigyn..do not look so shocked." Loki took in Odin's expression.  
"It does not shock me my son, I realise that we all must forge our own pathway and some of us do not go down the easiest route." Odin sat and looked over at Loki.  
"You have caused me and your Mother untold heartache, I have gone through long periods of unrest within myself as I worried over you, you could be a cold and cruel child. Yet I thank the nine that you are here and you are safe."  
Loki shifted, he was afraid of this. His Father looked old and tired sat there clutching gungnir.  
"We will never hold similar views, I have had to punish you for the atrocities you committed in lifetimes past. You were unreasonable, ruthless and dangerous. Your Mother never stopped loving you, your brother never stopped but I will admit I hardened my heart against you. I never stopped asking Heimdall of your whereabouts, I never stopped caring. You're an infuriating individual Loki Odinson yet you are just that..my son. Do not put yourself in those situations...your Mother couldn't take it if you took a turn...nor could I."  
Odin bowed his head and then rose. He reached for Loki and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "I do not regret bringing you back to Asgard despite your past wrongdoings. I thought you should know this."  
Loki hadn't expected this, Odin had always seemed closed off to him and his resentment festered into black moods but the revelation of his jotun heritage had sent him spiralling headlong into mania leaving him vulnerable to beings that could use his torments to make him act against his will. A very dark spell and the lowest point of his life.  
"We will escort you down when you're ready." his smile was warm and once more Loki felt himself at a loss for words. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four of them paused outside the hall.  
"This is as far as we go, see you on the other side." Thor laughed and walked in with Odin, everyone rose to their feet and the doors closed once more leaving Loki and Ullr stood outside.  
"I am extremely proud to be taking part in this." Ullr beamed, his hair had been braided neatly in a traditional style.  
"I am honoured you accepted." Loki smiled, Ullr fidgeted with his cape fastenings.  
"How could I refuse? Blood is blood." His smile was reminiscent of Loki's when he knew something. The sly knowingness flashed behind Ullr's eyes. "Father."  
"Not much gets past you I see." Loki met eyes like his own.  
Ullr shrugged "Not a thing. I alone know..." he trailed off and smirked at Loki's frown.  
The little swine was teasing him!  
Loki quirked his eyebrow and tutted, he didn't mind, he rather thought Ullr's cheek was endearing. He wished his own nature could've been as cheerful as Ullr's when he'd been of a similar age.  
"Come now, I look just like you. Surely you'd be more surprised if I hadn't known plus the reactions to my questions over the years gave it away. It changes nothing, you are my beloved uncle and Thor is always going to be my Father but I know the truth of it...but this is a day for celebration as Grandfather said and so what we will do now is go and await your lady wife..wives..I'll be sure to use my jotun blood as a way of getting two wives myself." Ullr winked, clearly Fandral had been influencing him with that sort of talk.  
"I would wager my boots you have yet to sample a maidens delights..I would offer you this advice..You're best to go for a woman with experience, learn from her. A timid maid knows nothing of how to please herself and you, the riper the fruit the sweeter the juice for a young man. Once you know how to handle yourself and have some knowledge in bedding then try the untried but I must say there are more delights to be had when your companion is of equal skill." He gave the shocked Ullr a pat on the back.  
"Tonight would be a good opportunity, there's bound to be a few widows or wives who care for a moonlit dalliance with the young man who saved Thor and single handedly brought down a god."  
Ullr gave a nod and Loki watched him stand a little straighter and puff out his chest.  
"I thank you for your advice."  
The doors pulled open and the ethereal music greeted them. Ullr had to wait on Bronwyn but Loki made his way up to the very front of the hall. He spied Sigyn to his left, she sat with his family and he gave her a smile which she returned. Jari waved and shouted his name causing a ripple of laughter throughout the crowd.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He is beyond lucky." Ullr told Bronwyn as he took in her appearance. She patted her thighs and held her small bunch of flowers up near her bosom.  
"It seems a little tighter than before, it had fitted so well." her dress was an elegant golden silk with eye catching green jewels sewn into intricate patterns.  
"Oh no..I'd say it fits you to perfection now. In fact if you ever get tired of old mischief.."  
Ullr boldy flirted with Bronwyn while they waited for their signal to enter. She laughed at his boyish attempts to woo her. It was ludicrously funny to be stood with a boy who was closer in age to herself and Sigyn but still appeared so painfully young.  
"Hush young Odinson, I would eat you for dinner. Seek out the maids before you seek to dally with my kind." she nudged him.  
"Well now I don't know who's advice to take." Ullr scratched his head and let out a sigh.  
The music faded out and changed to an even softer number and Ullr linked her arm and gave her a reassuring pat.  
"Shall we?"  
It was time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki was unable to take his eyes off her as she walked up to where he stood. Her hair was loose but adorned with a glittering beaded headband, her dress appeared elegant but wasn't modest. It was a design of her choosing and she had chosen to make the most of her womanly assets, safe to say every eye was upon on her a she walked up to him linking Ullr's arm.  
There was much less pomp and show in a jotun ceremony. No vows were exchanged, all they had to do was present each other with a token of their commitment.  
Ullr presented Bronwyn to Loki with a bow then stepped aside.  
Loki took her hand and held it, he reached into his the side pocket of his breeches and then gently placed a gold ring in her palm. Bronwyn took it with a smile and pulled a small golden chain out of her bouquet and gave it to Loki. He instantly remembered conjuring up a chain like this for both her and Sigyn one night and from the smirk on her lips and the blush that pinked her cheeks he knew she was thinking along those lines as well.  
He leaned in and kissed her, theirs was a kiss that was far from prim as all of the palace looked on. When they drew apart the music started up and Thor led the cheers in his typical brash fashion.  
"Let us make merry!" He bellowed and the atmosphere lightened and suddenly it was all everyone wanted to do, the long wait had everyone rushing to fill their tankards and tuck in to the food.  
Sigyn wondered over to them both with Jari on her hip.  
"You look beautiful Bronwyn." She traced the silken gown mentally comparing it to her own ruffled wedding dress.  
"Oh this old thing.." Bronwyn jested "I threw it on this morning."  
Jari squirmed eager to get down and go play with the other children. "Kisses for mama." He reached his chubby hands out to Bronwyn pecked her cheek with a loud mwah.  
Sigyn placed him down and they watched him toddle off go where Volstaggs children stood swiping the sweet cakes for themselves. He held his hand out expectantly and was rewarded with a cake before crawling under the table to eat it.  
"He's a rascal." Sigyn tittered affectionately.  
"I've no doubt he'll be influencing our little rascal." Loki stroked her tummy softly and gave her a kiss. "Come, let us take our seats my wives and watch them all tell their tales and drink till they can't stand." He led them up to the high table to join his family and watch the celebrations.  
Thankfully the evening was a joyous occasion with no trouble, a lot of high spirits and plenty to drink. Loki had to bow his head and swallow a chuckle as he caught sight of Ullr being led out to the palace gardens with the widow Annia looking very much like the winner of all prizes.  
"I'm off to bed. I shall take Jari up with me, I think Bridie is in no fit state to deal with him tonight." Sigyn pointed over to where Jari's nursemaid swayed drunkenly in time to the music.  
"You will not join us?" Bronwyn asked quietly. Sigyn gave her a quick embrace and shook her head.  
"No, it's your wedding night. Try not to wear the old scoundrel out too much though!"  
Loki whispered something in her ear that had her giggling before giving him a gentle shove and then she was off with Jari cutting through the crowds.  
"She's a fine woman." Loki took a sip of his wine watching Sigyn leave the hall. Bronwyn grinned, if she didn't know better she'd say Loki was beginning to feel more for Sigyn than he was willing to share.  
"She's rare. I think her beautiful and kind." Bronwyn meant it.  
"One more drink good wife and then I shall steal you away." Loki clinked his cup with hers and grinned wolfishly.  
"I'd like that Husband..."


	18. Unveiling.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding night jotun romp anyone? That Loki is a little shit....

Loki and Bronwyn said their farewells and stood to leave before Thor cut in and sloshed ale on the table. Sif rolled her eyes and mouthed "sorry." as he began to sing an old traditional song that had a few others joining in. Loki knew better than to leave before Thor finished so he stood and held Bronwyn's hand while Thor carried on, verse after verse his voice was loud at the best of times but right now he really gave it his all, it was only when he felt the gentle shaking of Bronwyn did he realise she was trying her best not to laugh, he looked over at his mother and father and noticed Frigga had covered her mouth while Odin kept his eye up on a large painting with an expression that suggested he found this as funny as most of the hall did.  
'You're a sentimental fool, an oaf, and my brother.' only there was no malice to his thoughts anymore. There was a point in his life were a scene such as this would've offended him and there would've been harsh words. It took an age to realise this sort of thing was just Thor being Thor. He finally finished and bowed theatrically low to cheers and whoops around the hall.  
"As tradition dictates you must carry your wife over your shoulder brother!" More cheering was heard and Loki knew he might as well get on with it, he picked her up and carried Bronwyn out while she covered her face with her hands.  
Once halfway down the corridor she squirmed "You can put me down now."  
"I think not my dear." He gave her arse a slap and walked on as though carrying his wife like she was a sack of potatoes was the most natural thing in the world.  
"You are unbelievable!" she shouted.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their room had been decorated accordingly, the scented candles smelt faintly of jasmine and leaves, the entire room seemed to have been scattered in petals.  
"Phwef..I think they got carried away." Bronwyn scooped up a handful of them and threw them up showering them both in the multi coloured petals.  
"There's more to these than you think." Loki smirked as though he knew something.  
"Yes they stink like a summers garden." Bronwyn looked around the bed, floor and various furniture, everything was covered.  
"This is insane."  
Bronwyn was all for a little festive decoration for the night but they might as well have just gone for a roll in Frigga's gardens...not that she minded that.  
He sat on the edge of the bed "They are an aphrodisiac. Since I knew we would be married I have sent out my most trusted servants to collect them..daily. There are hardly any flowers left unplucked. They will send you into a passion I'm more than ready for." He looked smugly up at her.  
"There's enough here for an entire army..what exactly are you plotting?" she sat beside him.  
"I was hoping to send my little wife to dizzying heights of ecstasy before she goes spiralling down into a desire that would burn the icy peaks of Jotunheim to mere puddles."  
Loki kissed her hand enjoying her soft laugh, she looked enchanting tonight.  
"My dear silvertongued husband I already crave you more with each passing day so I fail to see how they can possibly awaken that which is already there."  
Her fingers danced up along his collar and twined into his soft black hair.  
"Gladly. The scent is a known stimulant, it causes great arousal for the female and stirs the blood of the male. In short the more you inhale the more you wish to rut and the more petals you crush the more the scent is released.." Loki crushed a handful and gave a low chuckle when her pupils dilated.  
"Very informative." she'd been waiting for this all night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They became a tangle of limbs, Loki worked his magic and soon they rolled naked, the rich scents of the room were making them wild, Bronwyn bit him and pulled at his hair and he welcomed it. He needed her more animalistic and passionate for what he planned to share with her. She writhed beneath him, her nails digging into his lean muscled shoulders as she sucked the skin of his neck, every time she tried to roll him or angle herself to get near his cock he would manoeuvre slightly away from her.  
"Lokiii!" she whined. "I need you..stop toying with me."  
It was now or never.  
"My Bronwyn, you know what I am. You have heard the stories and yet you lie beneath me..why?"  
She stilled, he looked serious.  
"Why do you think? I love you." her eyes glittered in the soft light of the candlelit room.  
"Truly? You love me. Body and blood." he looked a little angry and Bronwyn wondered what had brought on the sudden change in mood.  
"Body and blood, till I breath my last." she stroked the side of his face, he looked to be lost in his thoughts.  
She had heard of his dark moods, she'd rarely seen them. What was troubling him now?  
"Come back to me." she held his face and smiled warmly "This is our night and whatever troubles you we will deal with together."  
Gods but he was beautiful to look at, it actually hurt sometimes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He smiled sadly and allowed it to happen, if she fled then he would at least know.  
Bronwyn watched as Loki's skin darkened and flushed to blue, lighter ridges marked his skin and his eyes transformed to scarlet red. She knew what he was. It was common knowledge but to see him unveil his jotun form was breathtaking.  
Curiosity got the better of her and she traced the ridge of his forehead, he swallowed. She hadn't recoiled yet, her eyes trailed all over him and then she grinned.  
"Your skin is gorgeous."  
Loki watched her face go from awe to her usual self, there was no hint of revulsion to be found.  
"Is this meant to disappoint me?" she scratched his chest and he let out a hiss. "I thought I married a god not some sulking child..look at you..you have no idea just how much I desire you even now. All of what passed centuries ago is tied up in this? Fool! I think you handsome." she pulled him closer but he grabbed her wrists and held her still.  
"You have no idea of what this caused me." he growled.  
"I know more than you think. Your Mother let's slip from time to time and it is nothing I can't find in the archives of the palace library. Truly my love even before you knew of your jotun blood you were still a maker of mischief."  
He paused as though thinking something over, his look flashed dark for second.  
"I have done worse than mischief, I have..."  
Bronwyn raised a finger to his lips and silenced him.  
"I know. I know every sordid detail, every uncomfortable truth. It matters not to me. The Loki I love is no longer that man...." the set of her jaw was unmistakable "..is he?"  
He dropped her gaze but she grabbed his hair "I said is he?"  
"He is not." he growled.  
"Then it is time he realised it." She yanked his hair back and forced him to hold her stare. "Do not even explain it. What explanation can you offer me? I know..you're sorry. You may not say it but I know. However this is my wedding night and I'll be damned if it'll be ruined by my husband mulling over his past regrets."  
She straddled him and this time he didn't stop her pushing him back. His eyes widened as she trailed her lips across him, every ridge she tasted and kissed, biting at his ear and releasing it, she finally grabbed his jaw and kissed him. He tried to pull away but Bronwyn would have none of it.  
She giggled "It's like our first time. I seem to recall riding you to Valhalla that night..maybe I should do it again."  
His arms wrapped around her possessively and he rolled her. He was losing his bluish tinge.  
"No you don't. I want my turn with Laufeyson tonight."  
She seemed genuine. The way her eyes raked over him sent blood rushing to his cock.  
"Very well."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moment their lips crashed together they were lost to each other. Loki nuzzled into her neck before his teeth nipped at her sensitive skin, he gave a feral snarl and pinned her arms over her head.  
Bronwyn found a breathless cry escaping from her lips as he bit a little harder, his lips came back to hers and she tasted the coppery tang of blood. He'd marked her.  
"You're perfect." she whispered to him.  
"I am far from it." Loki cupped her breasts a little too hard "as you will find out."  
His cock jutted against her cunt, he'd never been lacking but even to Bronwyn's eyes he looked larger, the colour of his shaft was dark blue but the cockhead flushed a deep imperial purple and shone with his slick pre-cum. Bronwyn spread herself a little wider.  
"I am yours." she murmured.  
The stretching warmth as he inched his way inside her would be a feeling Bronwyn would never forget. The plunge of his first thrust sent her clawing at his back, she had to relax.  
She crushed a handful of the petals and let the scent fill her senses, the warmth spread.  
Pleasure began to bloom from the place they were joined, Loki felt her core becoming liquid, his thrusts no longer felt like an invasion.  
"You are mine." He breathed hotly.  
Bronwyn wrapped her legs around him, she allowed him to drive a little deeper..the feeling of him sinking deeper still made Bronwyn cry out, her hands fingers snatching at a lock of his wild, sweat dampened locks.  
This wasn't love making, they strained and ached. Loki rutted her mercilessly.  
"You wanted Laufeyson." he hissed.  
His eyes flashed with the old anger as though he couldn't stop it from consuming him.  
He needed to dominate her, to take her completely in a way no other male god or not could ever compete with. Loki was frenzied now, his hips drove on as though he wasn't capable of stopping them.  
Bronwyn clung to him, the exquisite torture of this was almost too much for them both.  
The scream that Bronwyn gave rang in his ears as she peaked, her cunt rippled along him and he watched her with a smug grin as she cursed incoherently.  
He lost it.  
Every nerve ending seemed to come alive and rush to the end of his cock and he felt himself shatter, his cock pulsating with ecstasy he filled Bronwyn with his seed.  
Before the tremors even settled he had turned back to the form he he felt most comfortable in while his breath was still ragged and wild.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His fingers slipped between Bronwyn's thighs and he sought out her soaked cunt. Loki was mindful of hurting her after what had just taken place, she seemed lost as though his rough passion had shaken her.  
"Come back to me." he repeated her earlier request, he kissed her lips softly, their tongues meeting gently now. He soothed her aching sex with his cool fingers. A whispered enchantment fell from his lips and the pain went from there for her.  
"Little wife?"  
Their eyes met again.  
"Big jotun beast." she teased, Loki continued playing with her sensitive quim. It wasn't long before his fingers delved inside her, his cock hardened already eager to claim her seed filled cunny for the second time.  
And so he did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They finally emerged two days later to the cheers below the balcony as the citizens of Asgard gathered. Sigyn and Jari joined them.  
"Your bedding in has took a while." teased Sigyn.  
"Well you can't rush perfection." Loki looked ridiculously pleased with himself as he took in Browyn and Sigyn's behinds while they bent over the balcony waving to the gathered masses.  
"You old rogue!" She shot back with a quick glance back at him.  
Loki had to turn his thoughts to the post bedding in feast that would take place but looking at each of their arses like this was sending his thoughts down a more inappropriate path.  
"Come Master Jari, let us go steal you a sweet cake and leave your mama's to it."  
He placed the little boy on his shoulders and strode off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He alone knew.


	19. The bringer of fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you thought Loki once had a serious chip on his shoulder and daddy issues then prepare to meet Bragi...  
> Short filler chapter but it will pick up.  
> I'm just taking a bit of artistic license and mashing up marvel and mythology how I want.

"Do you ever get just..bored Bronwyn?" Sigyn asked, she'd been increasingly restless. She fidgeted and fussed, her temper was short.  
"Of course but I usually try and find something to keep me occupied. Rest Sigyn, you'll have need of it for when the baby comes." Bronwyn poured her a cup of honey tea and forced a smile.  
"I wondered if perhaps I might learn a new skill, do you think me too long in the tooth to take up the harp?" Sigyn smirked as she thought back to that night.  
"Not at all, I say do as you wish. I will look forward to seeing you master it." replied Bronwyn smoothly.  
"Excellent. I know that Bragi gives tutorage to those who wish to learn." Inwardly Sigyn felt that forbidden ripple of excitement.  
"You could ask him although I hope you would rather seek out another tutor."  
Bronwyn couldn't think of a more duller way to pass the time than plinking on strings but she kept that thought to herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\------ Two days earlier -----

Bragi had stood as tall as Thor, his hair was auburn and hung long and wild around his shoulders. His eyes flashed green and he played and sang like a true god, rumour had it he was Odin's bastard too but no one dare to raise the question. He played at the feast after the bedding in ceremony and decided to stay on a while in the citadel much to Loki's disappointment. He had charmed some of the guests with his verses of well thought out poetry and Sigyn had sat enraptured with him.  
He had finished off with a verse that was obviously a dig to Loki and Sif's doomed relationship, Loki had gripped the handle on his carving knife causing Frigga to give him a sharp warning look and had Bronwyn whispering "Do not rise to his goading."  
Sif sat with her head bowed looking utterly mortified, Bronwyn seethed.  
'How dare he.' she thought angrily.  
Bragi caught her eye and smiled at her coldly.  
A disrespectful gesture by anyone's standards. She glared at him and watched as each string snapped on his harp one after the other. His smile dropped.  
He wore the look of a man who'd been bested and didn't like it. Bronwyn raised her cup and smiled sweetly. She felt Loki's hand squeeze her knee appreciably.  
Sigyn sighed as he carted his broken harp away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The harp player was a breath of fresh air." Sigyn smiled dreamily. Loki had tutted and poured a cup of wine, the atmosphere had gone decidedly chilly at the royal table.  
"A breath of Donkeys farts if you ask me." Ullr piped up and stabbed his knife into his plate of food.  
A few chuckles could be heard. "All that bleating on and the tiresome noise of that harp."  
Sigyn felt herself getting annoyed with Ullr's cutting critique of what she'd found to be a moving performance.  
"I found it charming." she snapped.  
"You would." Ullr spat back. He knew his mothers honour had been questioned before everyone during the song, an insult he didn't take lightly.  
"Meaning?" Her cheeks flushed with anger.  
"Do you live in some dream world? Is life just shapes and colours for you? My mother was insulted by that buffoon. He insulted us all with that song." Ullr clenched his jaw, he had a mind to send an arrow through the harpists arse to teach him a lesson.  
"Enough Ullr, this is not the time and place. Bragi seeks to cause dischord with us, we do not give such people our time." Thor spoke as softly as his deep voice would allow.  
"Apologies Father." Ullr gave a nod and considered the matter while they sat at the table closed for now.  
Sigyn rose from the table and deliberately dropped her cup of wine down Ullr's front.  
"Oh dear..how silly of me." She turned and swiftly departed the hall leaving the embarrassed silence behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I see you grow tired of family politics too dear Lady." Sigyn heard the unmistakable voice of the harp player.  
"No..I..grow tired due to my condition." Sigyn gave her small rounded belly a pat and looked about the corridor, the palace had eyes and ears lurking in every corner.  
"Little has changed since I was last in Asgard, Loki still does as he pleases, Thor awaits the throne, Frigga looks upon me as though I am the spawn of a demon and Odin pretends he is not my Father." his laugh was bitter. He noticed Sigyn's shocked face and took her hand, he pressed his lips to her knuckles.  
"Bragi Odinson..pleased to make your acquaintance my lady."  
Pleasurable jolts made Sigyn shiver, this man was beyond attractive..he made her blush.  
"If you have time may we walk a while?" His green eyes held her captive.  
"Another time. I must go and rest." Sigyn regretted the words as she said them but she was married and to a prince no less.  
"Of course, I shall escort you."  
Bragi took her hand and gracefully escorted her to her rooms, he behaved honourably in doing so.  
"May I say I found your playing to be delightful." Sigyn spoke quietly, her stomach gave a flutter when he smiled.  
"I'm staying at almanna's for a while. Come by and I shall play for you."  
Sigyn clasped her hands "Truly?"  
"It would be my pleasure."  
Bragi strode away leaving Sigyn feeling breathless.  
She hardly slept.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why is he here?" Loki and Thor sat in Frigga's rooms each pondering over the return of Bragi.  
"I know not but I tell you this I will have my spies keeping watch. Bragi cannot be trusted." Frigga was tired yet from her formidable presence you would never know it.  
"Maybe he seeks to stir the pot and leave once more." stated Thor, ever the the optimist he didn't share his mother and Loki's calculating thought process.  
"There is more to Bragi than meets the eye my sons, keep yourselves keen and your guard up and do not let him around your good lady wives. His father was Astrild and if that means nothing then I shall tell you, his father possessed magic and the ability to seduce whoever he so chose..let me finish! Astrild died in battle and Odin raised Bragi before I had even met him. He was a gangling youth when we married, he left not long after and then you two came into my life. He was resentful as you both recall."  
Loki hated Bragi with a passion that bordered on murderous, Bragi had sullied Loki's name time and time again in verses and tales till the lies became known as truths.  
"That vile pig tongued hoof will not come back and insult my wives or good Lady Sif!" Loki struck the table and split it down the middle. Frigga sighed, her wisdom told her there was indeed trouble coming to them.  
"I shall speak with your father."  
She left them fixing her table with their combined might and magic. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sigyn had wore her most concealing hooded cape to walk unnoticed through the citadel. She knew most certainly Heimdall could see but he would have more pressing matters to view.  
Almanna's was a tavern below but sold musical instruments above, she walked up the steps.  
Pausing outside the door she smoothed her hair down and took a breath.  
For a brief moment she felt like this was a foolish idea..she waited.  
She knocked on the door.


	20. Fly free little bird.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this I will warn you that this chapter contains a rape scene. It's horrible, it's not remotely sexy and it isn't written flowery.   
> My thoughts on this are Bragi is most definitely a dead man. The calm is over and now I hope it's apparent how innocent Sigyn is, she's out of her depth. She needs to be free of them all..

"My lady please do sit.." Bragi pulled a chair out for Sigyn and gestured for her to sit down.  
"I hope I'm not intruding." She pulled her hood down and took in the ramshackle surroundings.  
"Of course not."  
The place was not what she'd expected. Bragi appeared more subdued than the previous night but it dawned on Sigyn he was probably still riding a wave of energy after his performance and the high feeling in the mead hall.  
Sigyn sat and broke the silence first "Thank you for the other night, I learned so much from your verses. Truly you are quite the story teller."  
"I thank you my lady but they aren't stories they are truths as much as certain people would like to forget them."   
Sigyn shifted uncomfortably in her chair, some of the verses told some interesting and quite horrific tales.  
"Come now..most would be just that. A story.."   
Bragi tutted and poured himself a cup of wine. "If you say so. There is much people forget..or try to but not I. I remember it all and none of them like me much for it." he gave a bitter chuckle and shrugged. Sigyn had a feeling this had been a mistake on her part.   
"The reason I'm here is I wondered if you would teach me..if you could that is..If you could teach me to play? " She stammered.  
Bragi ran eyes over her figure and took a sip of his wine.  
"I would love to teach you how to play." he practically purred, it sent liquid heat pooling between her thighs.  
She knew her cheeks had flushed under his watchful eyes, it was a strange feeling to be sat here with a stranger who claimed to be Odin's son. Would they be missing her at the palace? She pushed that thought away.  
"I would like to be tutored in such a skill." she croaked, her mouth suddenly dry.  
Bragi took a couple of steps closer towards her "I am a master in such skills."

Sigyn had a choice. She could leave, say it was a mistake and go back to the palace, go back to their bed, go back to being the second choice or she could stay and learn a lesson or two under Bragi's tutorage.  
"Then teach me." she sighed as he seemed to get closer and closer.  
"Oh my lady Sigyn, you have made the right choice." Bragi held his hand out and pulled her to her feet.  
He boldly scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the doorway, he kicked the door open and walked over to his bed, he carefully placed her down and began unlacing and unbuckling.  
"Come on my lady..I hunger for the feel of your flesh against mine."  
This was perhaps the unwisest choice she'd made and Sigyn had never wanted to do it more for those reasons alone. She didn't care..let Heimdall see..let them hear!  
"Undress me."   
Bragi set to work and removed every item of clothing till she was naked before him, her thickening waist and rounded belly didn't seem to displease him, he pressed a kiss over the swell of her belly and then he was upon her.

Bragi caught her wrists in each of his large hands and held them above her head, he didn't put his full weight on her frame instead he leant slightly to the side.  
"Little bird." Bragi drawled making Sigyn shiver just from the tone of his voice.  
"I will be mindful of your condition but I intend to fully ravish you, I will just be a little more gentle than you'll perhaps like because of this." He took his hand and ran it over her belly.."pity." he commented. Sigyn suddenly felt really uncomfortable, it was a see-sawing of emotion with Bragi. One moment he seemed content and easy going but in the blink of an eye he would seem cold and distant. Right now the warmth had gone from his green eyes and it was like a veil had been pulled away for Sigyn, he had charmed her enough to come here but it wasn't for the reasons she'd thought.  
Bragi laughed "She finally realises."  
Sigyn struggled to sit up but he overpowered her placing himself over her.  
"What do you want?" her voice went up an octave in panic.  
"What do I want? Hm. Let's see..I want to be recognised as Odin's true son, I wish for Frigga, Thor and your Husband to cease to exist, I want the entire rabble of hangers on evicted from the palace and I want that old dog to step down. I want the throne. I want Asgard." he snarled close to ear.  
"But right now do you know what I truly desire? I desire to see you coming undone under my touch, I want to hear every sigh and moan of bliss I give you falling from your traitorous lips and I want you to beg me for a mercy I have no intention of giving you."  
Sigyn kneed up into his groin and had him grabbing his balls with a pained expression. She snatched her gown and ran for the door.  
She almost made it.

"I will send you back to him broken." Bragi brought his fist down on Sigyn's cheek.  
She cowered and screamed. A large hand clamped over her mouth, Bragi bit her earlobe making her wince.  
"Please..no!"  
He dragged her with her hair back over to the bed, all the nerves in her scalp radiated pain.  
"Help me! Someone help me!! Please!" Sigyn screamed from the top of her lungs in desperation.  
"They can't hear you, your husband isn't the only mage in the nine you know." Bragi scoffed. It was a lie spoken to shut her up, he was lodging in a part of the citadel that had him assuming people would ignore the screams of a woman what with there being so many taverns close together.  
"You'll be begging me soon enough Sigyn..begging me not to stop."  
She watched with horror as he fisted his cock with one hand, he still hadn't released her hair. Once he was satisfied he was hard enough he let go of her hair and pushed his thigh between her legs forcing them open.  
"I can make you scream with pain or pleasure. If you do a single thing to hurt me I will hurt you so badly you'll never want the touch of a man again." He threatened her menacingly. She closed her eyes as he fumbled near her entrance.  
"Open them, look down, you'll want to see this." He slid inside her making her cry out with pain.  
"There you go my lady, you wanted this did you not? Well now you can have it." Bragi began thrusting, she closed her eyes once more pretending to herself this wasn't happening.  
"The best part of this is I could make you want me..it's how I lured you here but I much prefer this." Bragi panted.  
Raising her legs he slammed into her, Sigyn didn't make a sound despite the pain.  
Bragi came with a roar and immediately got off her leaving her in a daze.  
"Get dressed and get out."  
On shaky legs she did as he told her.

The cool air on her face was all she felt as she wandered about the side streets and alleys of a place she'd always be warned of. She saw two palace guards near a tavern and bowed her head. She didn't want them to see.  
"Sigyn?!"   
She span round to see Theoric looking at her with alarm.  
"What has he done?" the mans eyes shone with concern for her. He went to reach out to her but she shied away.   
"I will kill him!" Theoric spat. "Loki Odinson will pay for this."  
She felt her legs buckle "t'was not Loki."  
Theoric caught her before she crumpled.  
"Oh my darling. Who would do this?" he rocked her and burned with rage.  
She was too disorientated and shocked to have noticed the streaks of fresh blood on her gown or her painfully bruised and swollen eye.  
"I never meant it Sigyn..I never meant it."  
Theoric thought back to that day he'd turned her away, he regretted it. He'd never stop loving her even if she couldn't be his. Seeing her so broken had confirmed it.  
He ought to be alerting the other guards and sending word to the palace.  
Theoric wouldn't do that just yet. He needed to think.  
He knew Sigyn wouldn't thrive in the halls of the palace with those people, look what had happened. A princess was not meant to be battered and lost in the citadel.  
Theoric would have to put his life on the line to say what needed to be said and bring Sigyn home....away from them all.  
"Sound the horns it is Princess Sigyn!" he shouted, the men burst into activity.  
"Come on my love, I will protect you."  
He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head not caring who saw.


	21. When weakened, when will you rise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is quite an angsty chapter. I need to quit this, I promise there'll be smut in the next chapter.

"This is unforgivable."  
Frigga sat with Bronwyn while Jari slept, the atmosphere was heavy. It had been seven hours since Theoric and a handful of guards had brought Sigyn back. The look on Loki's face when he heard the news would stay with her. Theoric had stood his ground resulting in a fight that had Thor and Sif intervening while Odin bellowed for calm.  
Not long after they'd all left in search of Bragi..Odin explicitly gave them the go ahead to bring him back dead or alive. Everyone knew he wouldn't be coming back alive if they found him.  
Sigyn's parents had been informed of the situation and were due to arrive at any moment. 

Bronwyn felt wretched. A million different thoughts swirled in her head and each of them resulted in the same conclusion. She blamed herself. If she had never cleaned Loki's rooms they would have never met and if they had never met Sigyn would have been spared all the troubles and rejection that no doubt had her seeking out comfort in the first place. The guilt of knowing she was one of the factors in Sigyn's despair had the tears rolling down her cheeks again.  
"How can I call myself a friend? I have helped to cause this."  
The doors opened and Sigyn's parents were ushered into Frigga's rooms.  
"Where is she?" her mother spat, Sigyn's father did a regal bow that had his wife volcanic before he'd straightened.  
"Dare you bow to those who have let this happen? Fat toad! I blame you for offering her up to this nest of vipers..where is my daughter?!" Sigyn's mother stood as though ready for combat.  
"She is in the healing rooms. We are truly sorry for what has.." Frigga was cut off by Sigyn's mother demanding to see her once more.  
"You cannot understand what I feel at this moment." She snarled. "You have sons...both of you. You cannot possibly comprehend how I feel...and you!" She rounded on her husband and struck him "was it worth your weasling in trying to claim yourself a title? You disgust me..you all disgust me."  
Sigyn's father was mute and still as his wife struck him again..it was only when she drew away that Bronwyn saw the tears on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Frigga left with them, she took them to see their daughter. There was nothing else to say that would ease their pain. Sigyn's mother had raged and insulted them all and to her credit Frigga let her, for what would she achieve if she had them stand on ceremony at a time such as this?  
Bronwyn waited for news on both Sigyn's well being and Loki's whereabouts. A short while later there was the traditional knock on her doors.  
"Enter."  
Fandral walked in and bowed low. "My lady I have news."  
She got to her feet, the energy in the room was suddenly off. When he drew his eyes up to meet her glare she knew, Bronwyn took a handful of steps backwards and stood at the front of the door of Jari's room.  
He chuckled low. The threat was obvious.  
"You're quicker than she was." he sneered.  
"Only a fool would take this risk." Bronwyn replied, she was wound tight with an energy she hadn't felt since she threw Brigantia to her death.  
"Then I am a fool." Bragi's form shimmered out of the mask of Fandral.  
"You're also a monster." Bronwyn seemingly pulled the dagger from out of the air in front of her, Bragi looked surprised for a moment.  
"Loki's Vanir bitch, you'll be more of a prize." He wrapped his hand around the handle if his sword. "You won't come out of this in one piece and once I am done I shall check in on that little bastard of yours..what's his name? Worthless?"  
Bronwyn coiled within, she kept herself calm but ready to strike. She knew Bragi spoke of her biggest fear in an effort to frighten her and make her become desperate.  
Loki had taught her to focus in these moments, they'd practiced sparring with magic together should incidents like this occur. She'd been confident she'd wouldn't need to use the techniques he'd shown her but now facing Bragi she was thankful she had.  
"I could scream." she hissed.  
"You could, the guards would come but I'd already have done what I needed and how would Jari feel when he knew his mama lost her head?"  
She stepped forward.  
"So pathetic. What do you plan to do..take the throne yourself? You aren't clever enough."  
He pulled the sword from his scabbard.  
"I really am going to enjoy this."  
Bronwyn was already calculating his movements, she took another step forward. He lunged forward but she sidestepped him, he kept advancing faster and grew more enraged with every blow she dodged. Inwardly she was panicking but outwardly she looked almost serene.  
He swung and she dropped to the floor, it threw him off till he felt the slice of her blade embedded in his foot, Bronwyn rolled and was back on her feet with another dagger in hand while the other was buried handle deep in his foot, he limped.  
"Each wound you give me I will repay in kind." Bragi stated  
She quickly switched the dagger to her left.  
"That's very generous of you, for any you give me I will return them threefold."  
They both circled.  
"I will kill you slowly." he smiled, for a moment he looked almost happy, it seemed surreal to Bronwyn.  
"You will try." she smiled back.  
She unsettled him.  
He'd imagined tears and bargaining but was finding himself grudgingly respecting her. She would go to Valhalla fighting and it gave him a perverse thrill.  
"You're as mad as that monstrosity that poses as a prince of Asgard."  
He lunged again but she was ready and grasped his arm, he let out a scream as the bones shattered. The sword clattered to the ground, still she kept hold.  
She'd used this once on Loki when they'd argued but had never put as much effort into it. A spell she'd read in that year apart from Loki, a spell she knew off by heart, one that was born of anger and hate.  
"That you would have the nerve to call us mad..you are the very definition." she fumed.  
Bragi kicked her with brute strength in her ribs. Bronwyn found herself sprawled across the floor as Bragi loomed over her, the dagger was inches from her grasp. To reach for it would mean taking her eye off him and she had to focus if she meant to come out of this alive. He dove on top of her knocking the air from her lungs, the fingers of his uninjured hand dug into her upper arm..she felt the burning sensation. He was using a similar strain of magic, the pain was intense. He looked deranged now, the veins in his temples stood out with the effort. Bronwyn wriggled but was unable to get free or turn her energy back on him due to the pain.  
This was to be it then.  
He made a chocking noise, Bragi's eyes looked like they would pop out of his head, it was an expression she had never seen anyone pull until she saw the sword edge break through his neck, his grip loosened and she raised her knee pushing him off.  
"Bridie!" Jari's nursemaid stood as though she couldn't quite believe what she'd done.  
She pulled Bronwyn to her feet "I..I came to bring Jari's linens..I.."  
Bronwyn pulled her into a hug "Shuuuuush, it's fine. You have saved us all. I owe my life to you sweet girl."  
On the floor Bragi bled out and gurgled, his desperate attempts to breathe became less laboured while they turned away from him and called out for the guards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He is dead." Odin spoke to his sons.  
Thor looked disbelievingly at his father, he knew Odin felt a deep affection for Bragi despite giving them the permission to slay him if it came that he knew his father would've much rather held him in the dungeons like he had Loki all those years ago.  
"Bronwyn was duped into believing it was Fandral, she is injured but assured me she was fine. He was slain by a nursemaid." Odin rose from his throne and walked down the steps.  
"I offer my sincerest apologies to you all. If I had listened to your Mothers concerns about Bragi then I know none of this would've happened. The blame lies squarely on my shoulders, you should go and be with your loved ones. There is nothing to be gained in discussing this further."  
Loki laughed bitterly "See him run to where he is lied. My wife has lost our child and is inconsolable thanks to that beast, how was he then able to slip back into the palace and seek out Brownyn? Nothing to be gained? You don't have the answers is all I take from that."  
"Loki!" Thor rose his voice "please..not now."  
"When then? I tire of both of you, I must take my leave."  
He headed off to see Sigyn.

Frigga stood outside of the doors with Sigyn's parents, Loki has expected them to be around her bed so to see them outside put him on edge.  
"Here he is." sneered Sigyn's mother.  
"Why are you outside?" he ignored Sigyn's parents and spoke to Frigga.  
"She wished to speak with Theoric in private." Frigga informed him.  
Loki seethed, he knew all about Sigyn's love affair with Theoric before she was betrothed to him. Her own family has told her to play the virgin for him as Theoric had taunted him in their earlier fight.  
"I took her maidenhead Odinson..I have her heart. I always will!" He snarled as they came to blows before Sif had struck them both and made them see that it was neither the time nor place for this.  
She had been groomed all her life to be the wife of a nobleman, her Father had spared no expense in that aspect, she had been trained like an animal to parrot the correct responses, present herself a certain way and all to bring further wealth to her family. Yet there was a rebellious spark beneath that gentle exterior, she'd slept with Theoric, she slept with Bronwyn, she'd thrown wine at Sif and Ullr. She was a tease, she'd started flirting with him but still seemed shy in being as bold as Bronwyn but then she had been taught to be prim..and she had snuck away to see Bragi. The end result had been disastrous but it was becoming very apparent to Loki that there was more to Sigyn then he'd initially thought.  
He came to the realisation that he was going to lose her before he'd truly got to know her.  
The door opened and Theoric walked out looking shattered.  
"A word if I may your highness." Theoric said through gritted teeth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She wishes to remain married to you. She deserves better, I have told her that much but still she wishes to be your wife. She thinks that I deserve better too..she tells me to forget her. How can I forget her? She wants me to be happy and she told me that I would never be that if I was with her." Theoric swallowed, the look he have Loki spoke volumes.  
"I love that woman to the bones Odinson. I would take her now and never bring her back if she so asked me. She tells me I should seek out a maid who is untroubled and easy going. My Sigyn was just that woman before you got your claws into her. You have all destroyed her spirit between you. If she ever needs me I will return."  
Theoric shook his head sadly.  
"Go to her." he urged and left Loki stood near the door.

She was flanked by two guards on the orders of Odin, Loki felt his heart sink at the sight of her. Sigyn was ashen, her eye a violet swollen mess and she had the sheets pulled up to her chin. She looked so small and frail in the large bed.  
He sat on the side of the bed and placed a protective hand over her stomach, she turned away from him.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
"My little wife." he spoke softly.  
She turned back to him and offered a weak smile. He took her hand from the under the blanket and kissed it.  
"I am sorry too." he told her.  
He sat with her till she she slept, her mother took over while he made his way back up to his rooms. Bronwyn sat drinking wine, he knew she hated the stuff.  
"I am sorry I wasn't there when he came back."  
She didn't even look up at him. "He threatened to hurt Jari."  
He tried to pull her into his arms but she pushed him away and burst into tears.  
"He has succeeded." she cried "we won't come out of this, she will never be the same."  
"She will!" Loki growled. "I will make sure of it, I did it and so will she..stop crying! We won't let this break us..I will drag you both kicking and screaming if I must."  
He grabbed at her again "Jari is unhurt, he slept through it. Bragi is dead..we are not. We will carry on."  
His kissed her hard enough to bruise and she welcomed it, her fingers tangled in his hair and pulled.  
"Take it out on me." Loki hissed at her.

 

They coupled on the floor, each hurting the other. It was what they needed and when they drew apart utterly spent and exhausted from the days traumatic events each of them knew things had to change for them all if they meant to overcome this.  
Bronwyn cradled his head against her, she stroked his hair, the palace slept but sleep didn't claim either of them.


	22. A change of scenery.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter before things pick up but that Loki..

"Mother..I am fine." Sigyn had grown increasingly frustrated by her Mother and indeed everyone's concern for her.  
"Are you sure you wish to go for a walk, it might be best if you stayed abed today. You need your strength." She placed a shawl around her Sigyn's shoulders.  
"Well I'll hardly build it back up if I don't move."  
She took her Mothers arm and they set off slowly, Sigyn noticed the servants and guards kept their eyes averted from her.  
They'd heard her screams when told she had lost the baby, they'd served her food and seen the injuries on her.  
"Morning my ladies." She pointedly spoke up to a group of maids.  
"Morning your highness." They smiled each dropping into a pretty curtsey for her.  
Sigyn would not be thought of as the broken princess, these people should respect her not pity her.  
"Stand and be on your way girls."  
They did just that and she smiled, it half felt good to exercise the power of command.  
Her mother tutted and sighed, her daughter was hard to read sometimes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sigyn! Sigyn! You are up?!" She heard the familiar voice of Bronwyn calling out from across the courtyard. Sigyn had been informed of what had happened with Bragi and Bronwyn by her parents, even so her mother didn't hold Bronwyn in high esteem.  
"Bronwyn!" They rushed to each other and embraced while her mother stood a few steps away.  
"It is good to see you."  
Their embrace wasn't one of two old friends meeting, foreheads touched and hands slipped on the small of the back. It was Sigyn's mother clearing her throat that had them pulling away as though they'd once again forgot to behave accordingly in public.  
"Lady Bronwyn." it wasn't said respectfully.  
"Mother!" Snapped Sigyn.  
"Pfft..I have my reasons." Sigyn's mother turned on her heel and walked back to the palace. Sigyn knew she would be at boiling point again.  
"I have missed you Sigyn...I know you needed time to heal, I trust Loki has been keeping you well?" Bronwyn took her hand and kissed it.  
"He has been my rock, nursemaid and confidante. He kept me well enough last night." Sigyn winked. They both laughed.  
There had been a shift with Sigyn and Loki, he'd grown protective of her and spent an equal amount of time with her these days.  
"Well how's the little Master?" Sigyn asked of Jari, she had grown to truly love the little boy.  
"He has missed his Sigyn, he asks of you much." They walked slowly through the gardens with their arms linked.  
"Let's have a meal together tonight, me and you with Loki and Jari. I miss those times. Sigyn spoke softly, a hint of regret was there. They'd changed so much in a short space of time and though it wasn't ever innocent they'd certainly lost that carefree nature of their relationship.  
"I'd like that very much." replied Bronwyn.  
They parted ways, Sigyn headed off to her parents and Bronwyn went to check on Jari.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sigyn stood firm, hand on hip as she repeated what she'd just said a little clearer for both her parents.  
"You should return home."  
Her Father seemed to have lost his tongue as of late, gone was the usual authoritative tone towards Sigyn.  
"I truly appreciate your care Mother but I am a married woman and a princess of Asgard. I need not even listen to you both but I do out of respect for you both. I wish you extended that same amount of respect to me. I will not be accompanying you home." her voice shook at that last statement but she meant it.  
"Sigyn..this is madness. We can get your marriage annulled, it would be a fresh start." her mother sounded desperate.  
"I give it a year and I'd be trotted back out for the suitors. I refuse. I am married, you both offered me up to him and left me to it. You both netted a great deal from my marriage and you'll want to keep it that way if I know anything about the nature of you both." They looked shocked but it was an uncomfortable truth that was now in the open.  
Sigyn felt her heart breaking, her Father looked so old and her Mother was worn out.  
"I love you both. Go home."  
She headed for the doors.  
"Sigyn please!!!" the shrillness of her mother made her wince. She had to be firm.  
"Guards." She called.  
Six of the palace men stood before Sigyn awaiting their orders.  
"Respectfully escort my parents home." she commanded them.  
Without waiting she left her rooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I sometimes have to acknowledge my good fortune in gaining not just one but two extremely beautiful wives." Loki held his glass up to them both.  
They all found themselves laughing when Jari decided to join in waving his sippy cup at them.  
"He's learning." Loki said and gently clinked his cup with Jari's.  
"He's learning how to charm at least." Bronwyn said with an amused shake of her head.  
"Never a bad thing. Start him off young and he'll be king of the nine one day." Loki gave him a little pat.  
"We'll begin his tutorage in Vanir magic like my mother, Master Jari will be a Mage the like of which they've never seen before...and when his brother's and sister's come along they'll learn off him." Loki beamed at this thought, unbeknownst to Bronwyn he'd already picked up on an undercurrent of energy off Jari that confirmed he was capable of the same talents as his people. Loki knew with his input this child would be feared and respected beyond even the nine realms.  
"I don't believe we agreed to any of that. I had planned to learn Jari in time." Bronwyn sighed.  
"In time. Learn him young and it will be as easy as breathing for my little friend."  
Loki knew Bronwyn was most definitely with child, she might pick up on that fact for others but for herself she wasn't quick to recognise the signs..due to the petals they'd spent two whole days making love on. They hid the symptoms of early pregnancy till it was too late to do anything about it. Bronwyn would never find out till her stomach swelled. Loki was keen to start his family as soon as possible and had taken Sigyn last night with a few handfuls of the petals hidden under her sheets. He'd know in a day or so if she was, he took a drink of his wine and laughed to himself.  
Well he was a trickster was he not?  
For now he planned on enjoying his time with them all.  
"I have an idea ladies."  
They perked up at that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later the small group left the palace. Loki led a group of guards, his wives, Jari and his nursemaid Bridi. They planned on spending winter together at an old house Frigga used to take Loki and Thor to as children.  
The atmosphere was filled with excitement, it felt like everyone was just happy to be away from the palace for sometime. Loki turned round to take a look at the citadel and then he spurred his horse on.  
He felt free.


	23. Never doubt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firstly thank you for your patience, this chapter is long overdue and it seems that every time I think I'm close to wrapping this up I'm proven wrong so I think I'll stop saying there's a few more chapters because there could be a lot more than that. Anyway it's a short chapter, little bit of smut and it was nice to write them again.

Bronwyn and Sigyn set about making their new home comfortable and Loki spent most of his time teaching Jari a few tricks that Frigga had shown him as a youngster. The atmosphere was relaxed and less restrictive than the palace. Bridi spent a lot of time knitting and keeping Jari amused while Loki and his wives went about their days. Bronwyn showed Sigyn and Loki how to cook, ludicrous as it was but apart from the roasted meats that Loki had caught during a hunt he wasn't much use at cooking and Sigyn had never so much as boiled a potato.   
Away from the palace and watchful eyes Loki indulged his wives whims and ideas. He had no one to impress and no one to hide from. Here he could be himself.   
The guards although diligent in their duties rarely made their presence felt apart from their meal times, by all accounts it was a settled affair for everyone concerned.

"We should've done this a long time ago." Loki spoke in the darkness as they all huddled up in bed. It was undeniably the most carefree time he'd had in an age.  
"Agreed dear husband, there has been an air of calm that the palace lacks but here? It is truly a wonderful place." Sigyn nestled up close to him and Loki placed a kiss on her head.   
"What say you Bronwyn?" he asked.  
"There's a lot we should've done a long time ago Loki but here we are and I'm not complaining." She draped her arm over him with a yawn.  
"I see my lady is tired, is she not going to join us this night?" Loki stroked her stomach and smirked at the small roundedness he felt.   
"That's the way of it. Enjoy yourselves for I need my sleep." Bronwyn replied and turned over, her plump buttocks pressed into Loki's thigh causing him to groan, now it was Bronwyn's turn to smirk.  
"A pity for I am feeling rather amorous tonight, I have the stamina for ten women." Loki bragged causing them both to giggle at him.  
"Good luck Siggy..wear him out!" chuckled Bronwyn. Sometimes Loki got carried away with his boasts and tales. Herself and Sigyn knew he'd just have a good hard rut and fall asleep as was his way.  
The rocking of the bed and the sounds of Sigyn and Loki's lovemaking lulled Bronwyn to sleep surprisingly swiftly, unbeknownst to her she was carrying Loki's child as was Sigyn. Loki had done some careful meddling to ensure he got his way.   
Later as the both slept Loki placed his hands protectively over his wives and grinned at the truth of it. They'd birth possibly days apart. He was looking forward to them both finding out, all he had to do was be patient and wait.

The wait wasn't long. Fours days later Bronwyn began feeling ill of a morning and a week later Sigyn went the same way. Pretending to be unaware Loki feigned shock upon hearing their news. He'd sent for a palace healer to treat them both and then sent him on his way to tell Frigga of the news.  
"You have made me the happiest fellow in the nine." He crowed smugly.  
"Jari you are to be a big brother!" He picked up the little boy and kissed the top of his head.   
"My little mage aren't you? My little boy..my son." he looked over at Bronwyn as though waiting for an answer. He'd been there since Jari was a baby and now he was a toddler, if anything Loki was his father. He'd been raised by a prince and his siblings would be Asgardian royalty. It made sense.  
"Jari Lokison...it suits him." chipped in Sigyn.   
"I wouldn't expect an answer straight away but I would be honoured to claim him as my son..as our son. One word and he'll be as such." Loki softened his expression at Bronwyn.  
"Indeed you have been there for him and I know you hold affection for him." stated Bronwyn.  
"More than that, I love his stubborn mother and I love him." Loki smiled sweetly.  
'And I love how strong his magic is, he'll crush his enemies with ease.' he thought to himself.  
Each lesson with Jari showed Loki that the boy was indeed born with a strong current of energy that was unlike his own. Jari had the magic in his blood like his people. Loki had learned well off Frigga but it had taken years of practice and study. Loki knew with his tutorage and Jari's natural abilities combined he'd be a truly formidable force. The boy would grow and if his Grandfather was anything to go off Master Jari would indeed be name they respected in the future.   
"You're such a sweetheart at times." Bronwyn smiled and went back to her reading while Loki and Sigyn decided upon taking Jari out for a walk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's the truth of it?" Sigyn watched Jari playing with blue butterfly he'd conjured up while Loki sat with her.  
"I'm to be his father. I have been so far in all but title. Why do you ask?" Loki eyed Sigyn suspiciously. She'd changed since her troubles and he knew she was seeing more than he was willing to share.  
"Whatever you are plotting and I do think you are up to something then I would ask you to look upon him now as he is, whatever scheme..is it worth dragging him into it?" Sigyn felt anger burning her up as Loki watched Jari.  
"He is filled with an energy that is powerful despite his age and once he taps into it he will be unstoppable..Sigyn, his grandfather was a god of terror and death and dare I say even his grandmother was a force of nature. I wish to mold him, to learn him and then I will teach him how to rule." Loki looked beyond pleased.  
Sigyn shuddered and instantly her thoughts went to the whispers of Midgard all those years ago.  
"Oh come now..rule an army. He will be a fine leader, he won't remain a child forever." It was as if Loki could read her thoughts. He patted her thigh reassuringly and smiled over to Jari.   
"Why the eagerness to have his future mapped out? Let him be a child. Our children will make their own way, palace politics and war mongering are not topics I wish to have heaped upon them. I mean look at Ullr...he's done fine on his own merits. If you spoke of this to Bronwyn she'd whip you." Sigyn rubbed at her forehead seemingly agitated.  
"Dear Sigyn for the first time in my life I will have a family that is accepted here so forgive me if seek to protect them by guiding them into fields I can see they'd excel in...Jari is going to be young man someday and his blood is magic and slaughter, so forgive me if I think that training him in magic and combat would be a bad idea. You have to see more than what is just in front of you my love."   
"I'm going back..all this talk is giving me a headache." She got to her feet and called on Jari.   
His little legs reluctantly carried him over to were Loki and Sigyn stood. The blue butterfly fluttered around him.  
"We must go." Sigyn told him gently.  
The butterfly burst into green flames causing Sigyn to squeak in surprise while he looked up at them both with a scowl.  
"You might have a point." She told Loki after Jari's magical tantrum.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrived back Sigyn decided on taking a bath, Bridi took Jari for a nap and Loki decided to see what Bronwyn was up to. He found her in bed with a cup of honey tea and a forlorn expression.   
"I'm colossal..look at me. I'm gaining and not just were I carry this babe." she pursed her lips and pulled the sheets up to her chin.   
"You look radiant my darling." Loki sat beside her and took her hand in his.  
"I don't recall it being like this with Jari." Bronwyn thought back on her relatively easy time carrying her son. She had carried him all at the front but this babe had her hips filling out wider.  
"You carry a fine child my little wife and to me you are still a beauty." Loki soothed.  
"I'm as big as a sow and Sigyn is all lithe and skipping about..no wonder you spend your time with her so."   
In truth he hadn't spent that much time with Sigyn but Loki was wise enough to just agree with Bronwyn while she sulked.   
"She's even stopped being sick!" she whined.  
"You know it can't be helped. This isn't a competition between you both Bronwyn."  
She knew he was right but lately her moods tipped from one extreme to the other and at this moment she was feeling jealous and sorry for herself.  
"May I at least show you how much I desire you my strong fearsome little wife.." Loki ran his fingers up her body and snatched the sheet away from under her chin, he didn't wait on her reply. Using his faithful old trick he had them both naked with a flick of his hand. Bronwyn covered her breasts with her hands and crossed her legs, Loki didn't much care for her attempts of modesty.  
"Must you shy away? I have never cared for coy maidens and I never took you for one. Bare yourself to me my love, I crave to see you in all your glory.." he growled and uncrossed her legs.  
"I'm not..." she cried her voice cracking but he didn't let her finish.  
"However you are feeling, however you currently see yourself I assure you to me you are beautiful, desirable and always breathtaking. Do you not see how much my body strains to be upon you? Give yourself to me, let me show you how I feel." His large hands slid further up Bronwyn's legs and pushed her thighs wide apart. Loki's hungry gaze rested on her quim and his tongue wetted his lips as though he was contemplating the taste of her. He didn't wait long before doing just that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bronwyn writhed and gripped his silky black hair, Loki's tongue lapped and swirled at her tender core, flat tongued swipes from bottom to top that opened her up before his clever tongue teased her swollen clit.  
Her whimpers and gasps spurred him on and when he felt her release on his lips he drew away and worked his cock inside her before she came down from her orgasmic bliss. Her hands firmly gripped his buttocks as he thrust deeply into her aching cunt.  
He'd missed her intimately, of course he certainly cherished his time with Sigyn as they made love but Bronwyn made him feel in ways he was certain he'd never before felt.   
She drew forth his passionate nature, he who was so contained, so outwardly calm became an untamed fire of lust whenever he took her. He didn't understand it but now that he'd tasted it he was certain it was what caused greater gods than he to lose all sense. Wars and destruction over something as pathetic as love was his views in his younger years but he undisputedly knew he was no better than those when it came to her.   
"Witch." he hissed as he leant down to nip at her breasts with his teeth.   
Bronwyn giggled, Loki was always beautiful but when he gave up his facade of properness he was stunning.   
His hair was a mass of sweat dampened wavy locks and his pale cheeks flushed pink with desire. She let her eyes travel him, the lean muscle of his wiry yet strong body and she feels herself twisting, spiralling closer to that second tumble into her ecstasy.  
With an ankle of hers in each hand Loki fucked Bronwyn hard and deep till she was meeting him, the slap of flesh meeting flesh. She keeps her eyes on him, the way he moves causes her to reach her peak with a cry that she had no hope of silencing. Seeing her so unrestrained has Loki following her with growl and his seed fills her wet heat, his head lolls back and he let's the feeling of completion course through his body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He tucked Bronwyn up into the crook if his arm, his other hand smoothing the hair away from her face. That she would think herself undesirable to him.  
"Never doubt that I love you." he whispered.  
She would never again.


	24. Rest well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this chapter it has some pretty dark themes of suicide and death. Death of a major character in the storyline as well.  
> I've debated for a while wether to post this but even though it's not what I expected (and I wrote it!) I do think it was the right way to go. If I let that character live I'd keep putting them back in the plot and I feel it's right to let them go as perhaps a harsh lesson for Loki about life and love but as well as being dark you do get Loki's babies! It's set towards the end of Bronwyn and Sigyn's pregnancies so there's the smallest of leaps in the time line but not enough to be confusing. I have a feeling I'll be wrapping this one up soon and I'll be sad but relieved it's done. X

"The queen has requested that your wives and yourself return to the palace." the messenger bowed low and waited for his answer. Loki sighed, it was a tradition for the heirs of Asgard to be born at the palace but he honestly didn't feel like returning yet.  
They'd been living a contented life here in their home away from the palace.  
"I bid you tell her that I will bring them if they do so wish to return. Tell my mother we are well and that I hope herself and my father are in good spirits and health..and tell my brother the oaf I send my good wishes." he grinned at the messengers wide eyed expression on that last remark.  
It was then that Bronwyn waddled in and saw the royal messenger.  
"What's going on?" she enquired.  
"My mother has requested that we return as is the standard for royal births, what say you?" Loki asked her.  
"I say yes. It is better to be near the healers for when the babies arrive." Bronwyn sat down and smiled. She was huge with child and due any day much the same as Sigyn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I do not wish to go. My mother is travelling to see me and is skilled some in the cares of birthing." Sigyn sat in her bed, she looked radiant. Pregnancy had suited her well and she'd found carrying rather easy this time, by contrast Bronwyn had been sickly and wearied carrying.  
Once again Loki found himself in a tug of war between his wives wishes. It was Bronwyn who took the high road and decided to go to the palace with Jari and Bridi.  
"The messengers will come and tell you when our child is ready to be born and then I can accompany you back here with Sigyn and her mother, simple really." her smile hid her mild annoyance but Sigyn wished to birth here so what else could they do?  
Bronwyn bid them both farewell and Loki reluctantly watched the cart containing his wife and adoptive son till it was well out of view. He hadn't wanted her to leave without him but he knew she was doing it for the well being of their child.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A day later Sigyn's mother arrived alone on horseback. She eyed Loki coldly and went straight to see her daughter leaving him stood alone near the fireside.  
"I have many things here to ease your labour and ensure the child's health." She placed the bag down beside Sigyn's bed and pressed a kiss to her cheek.  
"Where is the other?" she asked.  
"If you speak of Bronwyn then she left for the palace yesterday, she has been poorly for quite some time." Sigyn knew her mother's feelings on Bronwyn.  
"And so she is sent to receive the finest while you languish here?!" she hissed.  
"No, please don't start so! Frigga requested we both go but I declined as I wished for my mother to guide me through the birth and that is why I am here still." Sigyn wasn't in the mood for her mother's hard done by take on things.  
"Her child will be born first and receive the whole palace fanfare..." she muttered darkly.  
"Mother that is not so, we decided to wait a few days and announce both our sons to Asgard together, it is the better option all round and our wishes will be respected."  
Sigyn hated that she had to speak to her mother as her subject yet again but her Mother would continually chip and wear at Sigyn until she did as such.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their evening meal was uncomfortable to say the least. The three of them sat at the table eating broth and making polite small talk. Loki hated every second in Mother-in-law's company and was eternally grateful for the hammering on the door.  
"I shall see to it, please remain seated and continue." he strode out of the room and picked up to a slight sprint to answer the door.  
"Ullr!" Loki found himself face to face with his raven haired son. Ullr looked exuberantly cheerful.  
"We don't have time, Bronwyn is ready! I have dragonfang let's go." Ullr wielded the sword and cleaved the magical pathway back to the palace.  
"What? I must tell Sigyn.." Loki raced back to where Sigyn sat and peppered her with affectionate kisses.  
"It is Ullr, Bronwyn is birthing. I must go!" he spoke excitedly.  
"Of course, tell her I love her! I love you. Go! Go!" Sigyn urged him and watched him run for the door.  
If she hadn't been so caught up in the excitement she'd have noticed the vial her mother produced and discreetly emptied into her sweet tea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mother, I think this child is coming." Sigyn stood in the doorway panting with her hands cupped on either side of her bump. Her labour pains had started as soon as she'd retired to bed.  
Feigning shock her Mother rose from her bed and began preparing for the birth.  
The potion had worked like the charm her mother thought it was. It was an ancient mix of herbs to bring on the contractions and urge the baby to be born. She was determined to have Sigyn birth before Bronwyn, once the baby was born their status would be elevated further as the grandparents of the firstborn if the child would make an appearance before Bronwyn's. It was a gamble but one Sigyn's parents felt worth risking, after the whole Bragi issue and Sigyn's refusal to leave Loki they'd reluctantly accepted her wishes. It was Sigyn's father who began planting the seeds of doubt in her mother's mind.  
"She will play second fiddle, she deserves more. Thor has no interest in the throne and his son is already that black haired bastards! How will it go? Ullr, Bronywn's children and then our Sigyn's child. Even Bronwyn's bastard will be before Sigyn's thanks to him claiming him as his own. It's not right." he spat.  
"You are right husband." she agreed and so she set her plan in motion.  
Get Sigyn to birth first and then set about getting rid of Bronwyn's children. The first part was easy but the second part would prove to be increasingly difficult. She was no monster but she did feel hard done by and had a strong dislike of Bronwyn. Ullr would hopefully have no interest in becoming a king like Thor but if he did then she knew she'd have to do something to make him disappear too.  
Her stomach curdled at the thought of it, it was wrong and yet she knew she would do it. Sigyn looked desperately at her mother. "I don't feel right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It is fine sweeting." She placed a cool cloth on Sigyn's head and told her to lie down.  
"Mother I don't feel well!" Sigyn whimpered and curled up on her side.  
"Send for Loki!" Sigyn pleaded.  
"Dear heart he is at the palace, imagine how proud he will be when he returns and see's you here with his babe, he will be in awe of your strength and courage. That you did it alone without a small army of healers." she stroked Sigyn's hair and spoke soothingly.  
"Don't leave me Mother!" Sigyn cried and grasped for her Mother's hand.  
"I won't my darling." She gripped her hand reassuringly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A boy!" the healer announced as the room erupted into cheers. Loki was congratulated by all who had waited alongside him as Bronwyn laboured.  
Thor and Ullr called for mead and Sif embraced him before he burst through the doors to see his wife and newborn child.  
Bronwyn cradled the baby, her entire face lit up when Loki carefully leaned over to inspect his son. The boy was much the same as Jari in that he already favoured his mother in looks but tuft of black hair peeking through the blanket left you in no doubt as to whose child this was.  
"He's perfect." Loki managed to speak despite being choked with pride.  
"He is." Bronwyn added almost dreamily. The birth had gone quite well as Jari's had before and the urge to sleep was taking over after such a long effort.  
"Let me take him." Loki cradled his boy in his arms and kissed his wife.  
"I love you beyond measure my darling little wife."  
Loki took the baby out to meet his family who had gathered expectantly outside. Loki only had eyes for one little boy who waited holding the hand of his nursemaid.  
"Jari..come meet your brother." Loki smiled as Jari tottered over, he scooped him up in his other arm as his family looked on. Frigga took Odin's hand and they watched their younger son basking in the love of his family. A sight they never thought they'd see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Push!" Sigyn's mother yelled. They seemed no closer to the delivery of the baby despite Sigyn's waters breaking and the contractions coming on rapidly.  
"I am!" Sigyn grunted, her hair plastered to her face with sweat as she began baring down when her next round of contractions hit.  
"It's no use..it's not working." Sigyn sobbed. Her mother reached into the bag and poured the remaining potion into some water.  
"Drink, it will ease the pain." she lied.  
Ever the dutiful daughter Sigyn did as her mother bid and concentrated on her breathing.  
Within moments she became hysterical, her heart hammered dangerously fast and her labouring pains seemed to increase tenfold.  
"I don't feel right!" she panicked again.  
"Hush darling, it will be over soon." her mother soothed.  
"Send one of the guards to fetch Loki mother, please!" Sigyn begged,  
"Sigyn be strong. You are birthing and it is natural to feel pain." her mother's calm facade hid the rising panic she felt herself.  
"I want my husband here, send the guard." Sigyn pleaded once more.  
"Very well." Sigyn's mother left the room with a hurried pace which rapidly slowed to a halt. She waited a while then went back inside to Sigyn and assured her Loki would be with her soon.  
Seemingly settled at that thought Sigyn gave a weak smile all the while never knowing her mother hadn't sent for anyone let alone Loki.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the palace Loki sat with his newborn son snuggled on his chest and one arm around Jari as the sky was lit with stars. Bronwyn slept in bed while Loki kept his boys close to him letting her sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The baby is crowning, come on my love please push." Sigyn's mother watched helplessly as Sigyn drifted in and out of consciousness, the bed was scarlet with blood by now. She'd tried to stem the flow with further potions but there was no end to it. Sigyn no longer made a sound as she pushed and strained to birth her child.  
She pinched Sigyn's cheeks in an attempt to rouse her but Sigyn barely noticed.  
"I fear I am not long for this world." Sigyn managed to murmur to her mother.  
"You are fine, keep pushing." She urged desperately, she gripped Sigyn's hands, they felt cool and clammy to the touch.  
Sigyn gritted her teeth together and pushed, an odd burning sensation of fullness eased off and she took a large gulp of air.  
"The head is out, keep going child..have faith." Sigyn tried to focus on her mother but it was all too much for her in her weakened state.  
The last wave of contractions began and Sigyn pushed for all she was worth and finally her son was born. Sigyn's breathing slowed as her mother looked down with a curious distaste for the blue baby that wriggled and let out a furious cry.  
"He's a Jotun child." She placed the baby on Sigyn and watched as Sigyn wrapped her arms around him protectively.  
"He's perfect." Sigyn croaked.  
Her mother worked swift applying pressure and giving more herbs to make Sigyn clot and stop bleeding. It finally dawned on her that she was in way over her head as the bleeding continued.  
She raced for the guards and ordered them to bring the healers as quickly as they could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She knew as soon as she entered the room that it was too late. Taking in her daughters lifeless face she bent to kiss her forehead. Her hunger to advance the family's status had cost her Sigyn. She had loved Sigyn in her own way as mother who had to stand on the sidelines while her husband made the choices about Sigyn's life, all she'd done was guide her or give the occasional moments of fun.  
In her mind she remembered a time in her garden years ago when Sigyn has collected wildflowers and presented them to her proudly. She looked up adoringly at her before rushing off to play. She'd always trusted her and followed her around seeking love and for what end? She was just a pawn for leverage as she herself had been.  
"I have failed you my daughter." she spoke as she neared the bed.  
"Rest well." she held her a short while whispering apologies and goodbyes.  
The jotun brat howled as though it knew it was motherless in the world and she struck it to cease its crying while clipping the umbilical cord but it only enraged the foul little thing more so and its cries became mingled with fear.  
"Hush your cries runt, you will be well looked after by your disgusting father and his whore of a wife."  
She rose from the bed and began mixing a fatal cocktail of herbs and powders.  
"Farewell my sweet Sigyn..Valhalla calls for you while hel calls for me." She drank concoction down and sank back into a chair. It wouldn't be long....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the guards arrived Loki sprang into action along with Ullr, Frigga and the lady Eir.  
Once more Ullr cleaved the pathway back with his mother's reclaimed mythical sword and they raced to the house.  
The cries of Sigyn's child rang out and Loki grinned, in his mind he pictured the scene much like the birth of his and Bronwyns child so the sight that actually greeted him brought him to his knees with shock.  
"What did she do!" Frigga cried out with a gasp and reached for her fallen son. Ullr respectfully kept his distance as the scent of blood permeated the air making him nauseous. Eir inspected the scene and placed her hands on Sigyn, it was to no avail as her life blood was truly drained. She looked over to Frigga and gave a sad shake of her head.  
Sigyn looked peaceful in her eternal slumber while her mother was slumped at an unnatural angle in the chair covered in a strange moss green vomit.  
Loki rose to his feet and picked up the screaming baby, he was a true jotun prince from his blue ridged skin and red eyes to his black hair.  
"He's just like you." Frigga spoke gently and cupped the baby's face.  
"Did..did he cause this?" Loki asked looking at Eir.  
"No, your wife was poisoned by the incorrect amount of herbs to aid her birth. She was given too much resulting in a traumatic delivery and blood loss. The baby played no part in it, it's a wonder he's alive." She replied sadly.  
Loki held his youngest son protectively and walked the corridors as the house seemed to fill up with people who took away his Sigyn and her mother and family who spoke to him but he didn't hear their words. All he knew was the feel of his and Sigyn's son as he cradled him away from everyone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bronwyn was informed of Sigyn's passing by Sif, both women wept and wondered on how Loki would cope with the loss.  
"Thor and Ullr shall escort them back, Odin has taken to his rooms and I dare say from grief alone my lady. He is prepared for the worst." Sif worried hoping Loki wouldn't spiral down as before.  
"I truly can't believe this has happened and by her own mother's hand it seems. I shall take my leave, if you have need then please send for me." Sif marched out the room to stand guard while everyone waited for their return.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the small hours Loki returned with his son in his arms and a wild eyed look that Bronwyn didn't recognise.  
"He is beautiful." Bronwyn reached out for the baby but Loki turned away from her and stood near the window still cradling the tiny blue prince.  
"Loki?" she dared to step closer and once again reached out for the baby, carefully she released the baby from Loki's grip and placed the obviously hungry child at her breast.  
A small snuffling noise had her smiling as he drank greedily, his small blue hand rested on her breast. Loki watched as Bronwyn fed the child and then swaddled him placing him next to his sleeping brother.  
She wrapped her arms around Loki and helped him into bed which he slipped into with no protest. In the dark he clung to her and they both wept for the loss of Sigyn. A bright light extinguished far too soon and a loss they would never truly recover from.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dawn broke and both babies began their wailing to be fed and wearily Bronwyn brought them both back to bed.  
"Loki! Wake up!" she called.  
Panic had him sat bolt upright fearing the worst but he watched as his sons blue hue and ridges faded before his eyes leaving him much like his brother, he'd heard the story of himself doing as such when Odin had found him.  
A small smile tugged at his lips and though the bleak days were far from over Loki knew he wouldn't go to that dark place while he still had his Bronwyn and their little family.


	25. My only friend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated, truthfully I've not written them because they've refused to be written. stupid muses! ;)  
> We say goodbye to Sigyn and we say hello to a new beginning for everyone. I hate writing sad stuff but they'll be fine in the longrun. X

The citadel seemed silent over the forthcoming days since Sigyn's death. The palace servants seemed to keep out of sight, their presence only felt in the way things ran smoothly. Loki and Bronwyn stayed in their quarters with the babies, everyone respected their wish for no visitors although Sif had occasionally called in to see the babies. They didn't need to hear the endless sympathies, the more people spoke of it the harder it was to hear and they had to be strong for the babies.

Bronwyn had settled into an exhausted state from the feeding of the boys, violet circles rimmed her eyes before she would apply balm to hide them. Loki mostly read and entertained Jari who sensed something was wrong. It wasn't a joyous atmosphere despite the arrival of the boys.  
Bronwyn's baby was much like Jari with darker hair, his hands and feet were long like his Father's and his eyes were most definitely like Loki's. He was a fair little mix of them both. Sigyn's son left you in no doubt as to who his father was, black of hair and pale of skin he was Loki's son through and through. Sif had mentioned Ullr had been much the same as a baby.  
"If you require my help in any way. I know Sigyn meant a great deal to you both." She had said before leaving them both.  
"We should say our goodbyes." Bronwyn said as she nursed the boys, each one seemingly competing with their feeding. She was worn out.  
"By all means go if you have need, I won't join you. She is long gone and the pomp and ceremony awaits us." Loki sounded dull, he lacked his wit as of late.  
"I would very much appreciate your support Loki." she was pleading, that much was obvious.  
"Do not ask me this. Do not ask of that which I cannot do again." he shook his head.  
"My love please?" she hated the desperate tone to her voice.  
"I cannot." Loki strode from the room and let the doors bang shut, each baby burst out wailing from fright and Jari covered his ears.

Later that day Bronwyn left the boys in the capable hands of Sif and Bridi her nurse maid. Loki was nowhere to be found and she solemnly made her way to the side hall where Sigyn lay. The guards stood down as she approached and she dismissed them to the doors for privacy. Sigyn looked to be sleeping, fully prepared for her journey to Valhalla. Flowers adorned her hair as did her ceremonial crown from her marriage to Loki. Her longship was built now and come tomorrow evening she would be placed within it and sent to her ancestors care.  
Bronwyn kissed her cheek, the coldness shocked her. Taking a moment to compose herself she sat at on the steps that led up to the altar.  
"My friend, I should not be bidding you farewell. We should be together with our boys, complaining of our husband." she gave a sad laugh at that thought. Loki had always insisted they ganged up on him which was a typical Loki thing to say.  
"He will miss you greatly. I will carry you with me everyday, I never had a true friend like you. When it is my time I hope it is you who will greet me in the halls of Valhalla, you have given me a gift in your son and I swear I will raise him to know who you are but I will love him as my own. You are the truest, sweetest friend I ever knew. None shall take your place Sigyn."  
Bronwyn rose from the steps and stroked her hand over Sigyn's face.  
"Rest well."  
She hurried back to her rooms as the sobs weighted in her chest, before the guards closed the doors she felt her knees buckle. Sif pulled her upright and walked her to her bed. Grief finally consumed Bronwyn, Sif sent for a drought to make her sleep and she went to find Loki and bring him back to his wife.

Sif knew where he'd be. The palace library had many places that they'd hid as young lovers. She pulled the rope ladder down then made her way up to his old hideout within the beams. He'd made a sufficient room with his magic that remained hidden from those who didn't know. Sif remembered this place well, many a hour was spent here away from prying eyes. He'd taught her many things within the cosy space, she blushed as certain memories came to her as she looked about. There hadn't been a place in the whole citadel where Loki hadn't taken her, he'd been an imaginative and passionate lover. More so than Thor but she wouldn't admit that these days. These days she and Thor had rediscovered their happiness and she wouldn't betray the man she currently loved.  
"Loki, I know you are here." Sif waited till he shimmered into view, an old trick of his.  
"I am to have no peace it seems." he grumbled.  
"Bronwyn grieves, you would do well to go and comfort her." Sif wasted no time in telling him what to do as she always had.  
"And if I choose not?" Loki clasped his hands behind his back.  
"Then I will drag you back to your wife who needs you, she is beyond exhausted and has lost her friend, the mother of your child may I point out. That you so selfishly hide away now. You do not change Loki." Sif was in no mood for him.  
"This sounds like a past grievance of yours...oh! As I recall you never quite forgave me for leaving you while you carried Ullr and yet you never once sent word that you were with child." Loki smirked as though he wished to annoy her further.  
"Do not seek to bring up our past, I came to tell you that your wife and children need you now more than ever. I never needed you Loki, I wanted you but you didn't want me enough as I learned over time. I gave you a hundred chances..maybe more and I never stopped loving you. I distanced myself for our son who you all but ignored. You have a chance here, I don't think Bronwyn will give you as many as I once did. Go home." She gave him a sad smile, one that spoke more than any number of words could.  
"Of course. I shall go back to my family." he held her stare, a hint of love lingered still between them but it would never again be rekindled. She looked away first and the moment passed again, another secret between the swordhand and liesmith that none would ever know of.

The sound of his babies crying rang out and the scene that greeted him was utter chaos, Bridi rocked one child in her arms while the other was in a small crib, her foot rocked the crib and Jari ran about with his toy horse singing loudly. Bronwyn was fast asleep in bed and still looked tired despite the draught she'd taken. He had to take control of things, he had all he wanted except for Sigyn but there was still much to enjoy. He helped Bridi to settle them down and put Jari to bed after making sure he ate all his supper. Loki sent Bridi down to the kitchen to prepare the warm bottles of tylfern milk to send the babies to sleep all night. They greedily suckled on their bottles and Loki wondered just how Bronwyn had coped feeding them both as she had.  
"Greedy little goats." he said to Bridi who laughed in agreement. Soon they were swaddled and placed in their cribs for the night. Loki savoured the silence and slipped into bed with Bronwyn.

All Bronwyn knew was she'd slept for a change, she stretched out and sat up, it was still very early in the morning and she saw the babies still sleeping in their cribs, she also noticed Loki slept beside her. She nestled back down in the blankets and stroked his hair, she'd missed their closeness. All he did was run about with Jari while she tended to the babies. It was hard going on them both and was made exceptionally harder by their grief. They'd been shutting each other out and denying the obvious truth, she was gone. They were going to have to live life without their Sigyn. A prospect neither of them wished to face.  
Loki opened his eyes to feel of Bronwyn's hands running through his hair, he pulled her in close. They made love, he was gentle to her. It was perhaps too soon after the babies but they needed the intimacy. Each was aware of what today would bring but they would face it together now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asgard was lit with a million candles as Sigyn made her way down the river, flowers were thrown into her ship as people mourned. The arrow struck her sail and the flames engulfed the entire boat. High on the balcony the Odin and Frigga watched as their younger son held onto Bronwyn as though neither of them could stand without the other.  
"He has her and she has him." Frigga took Odin's hand and led him back inside as Sigyn finally reached the tip of the waterfall and the lights were sent up skyward for their fallen princess. The halls of the palace were once again respectfully silent.  
Sif dined with Thor, Ullr and the Warriors three. The mood was a heavy weight that no amount of mead could lift.  
"And what will happen now?" Thor asked the silent table.  
"We will wait and see Father." Ullr offered.  
It was all any of them could do.


	26. "I have loved you best.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm kissing goodbye to Loki and Bronwyn. I'll still do one shots of these two but their journey has come to an end. They have their babies and each other. X

Bronwyn had started to practice her magic again. It had been dulled for a while after the loss of Sigyn and the demands of motherhood. Now the boys were crawling and pulling themselves up on the furniture, between Bridi, herself and Loki they were in a manageable routine now. Frigga would steal them away for an afternoon here and there and Jari had begun his training with Sif who had all but taken over teaching the youngsters in combat. She was a fair and caring teacher to her pupils and when Jari wasn't waddling about with Volstaggs children then Loki would teach him how to use his magic and Bronwyn showed him a few tricks of her own. He was an energetic child and they made the decision to make sure that energy was never channelled negatively.  
The babies adored their older brother and Jari was equally as happy to have two little followers.  
Bronwyn watched as they all lay on her bed, her golden haired boy with her little dark haired ones.  
Vali looked a lot like Jari with them both being born of her body but Narvi had gone on to look more and more like Loki. All she knew is she loved them all and they would never be anything but hers and Loki's babies.  
When the time came she would tell Narvi of Sigyn but for now all that was a distant worry.

Loki crept up on her as she made her way out of her room leaving the boys to nap. He'd already settled it with Bridi to be on duty unbeknownst to Bronwyn.  
"I know your scent Loki." She quirked her eyebrow as he stepped out of the shadows.  
"Is that your ever polite way of saying you can smell me before you see me wife?" he nuzzled into her neck and bit her enough to make her wince.  
"Of course you feral beast. Who else smells like a winters morning in Asgard?" Bronwyn laughed as Loki continued trailing his lips across her exposed skin.  
"None that I know my dear, the scent of mead and sweat seems to be highly popular among most here." She caught the faint hint of a swallowed laugh as he spoke.  
"Not I. I smell like milk and honey you've always said so." She pressed him into her bosom and shivered as his cool tongue licked between her breasts.  
"Never you." Loki kissed her cleavage and then drew up to full height.  
"Would you walk with me?" he held his arm for her to take.  
"To the end of the nine." she took his arm and let her husband lead her through all the secret places of the palace.

"It is truly beautiful here. Snug.." Bronwyn sat on one of the large chairs and sipped her wine. She didn't exactly find it appealing but she was pleased he'd revealed to her his secret place within the palace.  
"Do any others know of this?" she waited for his reply.  
Loki could've lied. It would've tripped off his tongue like honey but instead he told her the truth.  
"Sif." he smirked when Bronwyn rolled her eyes at him.  
"Well I won't press on for details." she took another sip of her wine and pondered on how many times Sif must've been flat on her back looking up at the ornate golden beams.  
"It displeases you to know the truth of it?" Loki stood in front of her while she avoided his gaze.  
"Well I'm hardly surprised but why bring me here? It hardly puts me in the mood for romance to know I'm most likely sat where your lover once came apart." She drained the glass and placed it down.  
"I wish to tell you that you are not the first woman I have loved." he knelt and watched the expression on her face harden. His hands stroked up her legs but she caught his wrists and gave a little shove.  
He did so love her when she was angry, he wanted to taunt her till she struck him but he had to do what he'd brought her up here for first.  
"But you are the one I have loved best and the one I have loved truest, for when I met you there was nothing remarkable about you to me. Another maid out of thousands over the years. I have had queens and maids, warriors and healers my darling wife and yet you..I never believed it till you made yourself known. I grew sick for you my dove when I sent you home. Finally I admitted to myself that you were the only woman who I had truly loved." he felt her hand cup his cheek.  
"Flattery is what you do best. I am one of four wives, there have been other women such as Sif who you have loved and raised children with." she looked a little sad when she met his eyes.  
"There has and yet you aren't truly listening to what I am telling you..I love you above them all." Loki meant every word as he looked at her sweet face.  
"I wish to show you them."  
And so Bronwyn sat and watched as Loki weaved an intricate spell that showed flashes of his past life before she was even born.

Bronwyn watched as Loki and Frigga buried his midgardian lover May under a tree, she walked past that tree in Frigga's gardens and never once thought on who left the flowers at the foot of it.  
She covered her mouth with shock as Odin ordered Loki to be whipped before his new wife Glut. He'd gone against everyone's wishes and married the pretty little red-headed girl in secret.  
There was a violent undercurrent to his relationship with Angrboda, a witch of the hills. Bronwyn watched as Loki had indulged blood magic bringing forth their creations in the shape of a wolf and snake. Odin had Loki brought back home after Frigga feared for his mind. He had held his daughter Hela's hand and wept as Angrboda was marched to her death after refusing all of Odin's demands. When Odin sent Hela away to her fate as the bringer of death she felt a rage of her own. How could he do such a thing to child?  
Each image was increasingly sad and confused, he spiralled into true madness.  
She watched him with his twin daughters by Lady Ena who had long since departed to Valhalla, their portrait hung in his Mother's rooms.  
The images of him and Sif together were a punch to the gut. Sif's love almost healed him but not quite. He was touched by madness for centuries and wandered far till he was brought back by Thor in chains.  
The next image was of Bronwyn sat on his knee the first night they met. It fizzled out till there was nothing before them now but each other. She understood why he'd shown her. "My Loki.." 

"There are none I love more than you." Loki whispered to her. Bronwyn sat astride him and kissed him. She loved him for every fault, every mistake, every lesson. He was Loki and he was hers.


	27. Epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are grown, three sons of mischief. Bronwyn has gone from a palace maid to a sorceress. Loki has finally found peace and that's the end of that chapter. *dusts hands*

"We must be discreet Narvi." Vali tutted at his brother who looked a little too triumphant.  
Across the courtyard Jari whistled signalling for them to hurry and follow him. The brothers weaved through the hidden corridors that their Father had took them down as their training in every aspect of magic had progressed. Loki had equipped his sons with a skilled knowledge in magic and watched them grow into the fearsome warriors that had the other realms either singing their praises or cursing their names.   
Of course to Bronwyn they were just the boys and Loki knew better turn to worry her too much with talk of their battles and adventures.

Narvi hefted the sack before his parents. Loki looked quizzically to Bronwyn who feigned disinterest. She had waited for this day.   
Slowly she had learned of the one they called the mad Titan and what he'd done to her husband. Poring over books and scrolls she'd pieced together the information and told no one. As the boys grew she hatched the plan with them and had stood proudly as each of her son's had sworn to bring her the head of Thanos.  
"Jari." she nodded towards her eldest son who dutifully reached into the sack and pulled the head of Thanos out before letting it hit the floor with a sickening thud.  
Loki's eyes focused on the face of his tormentor, the one who had broken him. His head lay at his son's feet, it was surreal.

A million different thoughts flashed before him, thoughts of Thanos's kin seeking revenge.  
"He is dead, there are no sons and daughters of Thanos left." Narvi smirked at his Father's expression.  
"But...I don't understand how.." Loki tried to process it.  
"Simple enough. We killed him. We killed his kin. We killed his army and we took his head. I don't know why no one hadn't thought to do so before." Vali shrugged as though it had been the easiest thing in the world to do.   
It had been a dangerous and dirty task yet they had accomplished it.  
"Ugly old fellow, he didn't go down without a fight but I wanted that big ugly head and I was determined to take it." Jari took his hunting knife out and stuck it in the top of Thanos's skull.  
"If it means anything to you Father we hurt him, the floor ran with his blood and myself and Vali gutted him like a boar." Narvi could almost hear the groans of pain in his head as Thanos had bled out. Anger had spurred him and his brothers on, the knowledge of how he'd treated their Father had made the flash of the blade an easy thing for each of them.  
The army were taken down rank by rank, poison or magic depending on how large in number. Any stragglers left breathing were cut down, their mother had made sure.

"Bronwyn?" Loki knew she must've had a hand this. It all fit into place, her strange absences. The dedication to bettering her magic and her insistence at making the boys practice till their skills became fluid, spells weaved without a pause as their daggers were wielded in combat.   
"You plotted this between each other?" Loki looked at his family as though finally waking up to the truth.  
"Ever since I saw what that monster did to you. I swore I would kill him, the mere thought he could return was all the motivation I needed to push forward." Bronwyn explained.  
"I...that you would willingly out yourself and our children in danger. Loki ran a hand through his hair with a grimace.  
"I am no child Father. We three are grown capable warriors." Jari nodded towards his brothers.  
"You are my children, I raised you all with a mind to see you each settled and safe! He could've took you all..." Loki swayed as the memories of his torture mixed with the fear of what could've happened to his family.  
Bronwyn grasped his waist and held him, her eyes bore into his. She was still young by Asgardian standards and he was growing old, grey streaks flecked his long raven hair at the temples, his eyes bore more creases at the sides yet he was still a handsome God.  
"They are safe. You are safe, let us not worry on the if's and but's my lord." she smiled.

It was if he could see it now, the future when he was nothing more than a statue in the royal gardens joining his family.   
Bronwyn living out her days the proud grandmother while her son's kept Asgard safe.  
Still there was at least another two millennia in the old God yet and he smirked.  
"I call for a feast!" he shouted.  
The servants sprang into action while the boys left with their prize.

"Promise you'll never do this again." Loki wrapped his arms around Bronwyn. His little wife was a beauty still and had earned a reputation as a fearsome sorceress like his Mother had once been.  
"I have no need. What I set out to do is completed. I plan on playing cards, dancing with you, teaching some of the younglins magic but mostly I plan on spending every chance I get harassing you." she teased.  
"What makes my lady think her attentions harass me? Why I am no longer in the flush of youth, I need my ego stroking dear wife...none of the palace maids look at me as an option. Their eyes are trained on our boys and ullr.." Loki feigned sadness.  
"The maids know better than to try their luck with my silver-tongued, silver-haired Prince. What's this?" Bronwyn cupped his growing bulge pressing against her leg. "Something tells me it's not just your ego that needs stroking.." her smile was pure seduction as she pushed him over onto the bed, a little movement of her hand had the doors held with an enchantment. He fell back willingly and had them both naked within a second.

Narvi tried the door, he jostled the door knob and pushed with all might while his brothers looked on.   
His mother's giggle had him darting back as the unmistakable sound of the bed creaking left him in no doubt of what his parents were up to again.  
"Oh by the gods...lalalala!" He stuck a finger in each ear and attempted to hear no more by singing, his brothers knew.  
"Again though?" Vali was incredulous at the thought.  
The three warriors hastily made their way back to the halls and away from the parents rooms.   
"They'll never change." Jari told them both with a slight shudder.  
It took a few cups of mead to wash away the thoughts of their parents.

 

"Until the oceans no longer hold life, until the sun no longer sets, until the bifrost shatters into a million pieces, until Yggdrasil no longer holds the nine realms and until the stars cease to glitter. My well of love is infinite for you." Loki whispered against her ear as they lay in bed.  
"That's a good one...you should write that one down for me. Every time you infuriate me I shall read it and my heart shall no doubt soften for my old rogue." she twirled a lock of his hair around her finger.  
"I shall go one better." Loki took her arm and stroked her lightly, his words appeared on her forearm before fading back to her skin tone. "If I so displease you they'll appear and remind you of my unwavering true love for my one and only." he grinned.  
"Quiet your tongue old mischief, we must get ready for the feast." Bronwyn loved his over the top declarations of love, he teased her more often than not and his usual words of love were often brought on by the wine but every so often he'd behave as a young man in love and court her.  
'Pitching the woo.' as Vali once said at her causing her to snort with laughter. Turns out the boys had learned how to pitch the woo quite well...hardly surprising considering who their Father was.  
"As my lady wishes." Loki dressed them both by magic and leapt up out of bed in his usual agile fashion.

"To the hall." Loki held his hand out.  
"Let us go then you and I." Bronwyn smiled and took his hand.  
Outside the fires were lit in celebration as ordered by Thor and Lady Sif.  
Asgard was free from the threat of Thanos.


End file.
